Professor Fitz
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: A rebellious student, a new Professor and an agreement. All Aria Montgomery wants is a passing grade and the one and only Professor Ezra Fitz and she intends to get both.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

Chapter One

"Miss Montgomery, can you please stay behind and see me after class?" Before I could even register his words, the shrill sound of the bell echoed around the lecture hall signalling the end of class. I sat patiently waiting for all students to exit before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my right shoulder. As I stand I readjust my red tight fitting strapless top, which I paired with black skinny jeans which hug my legs and ass perfectly and a pair of black high heeled ankle boots.

I make my way toward the front of the lecture hall and toward the professor's desk and with the most sickly sweet voice I could muster I ask "Yes Professor Yates?"

"Miss Montgomery, you skipped this class again yesterday. Why?" he asked tiredly.

I absentmindedly wondered when he'd retire. I mean he's really old. Like ancient. "Miss Montgomery."

His rough voice snapped me back to reality and I replied with a big smile, "Sorry Professor, off in my own world...umm I had an emergency yesterday."

"Yes, and last week and the week before and so on... Aria you can't keep doing this." He let out a long sigh.

"I know... I'm sorry. Won't happen again," I promised flimsily.

"Alright, you're dismissed." I could tell he didn't believe my weak promise, not that I can blame him.

I flashed him my pearly whites and made my way out the door.

* * *

><p>I sat picking at my black nail polish with little interest. I sighed loudly and then dropped my hand into my lap before glancing at my blue dark wash skinny jeans paired with my black short sleeved lace top with a plain black singlet resting beneath. I don't even know why I'm here; I was planning on skipping and hanging at the mall with Hanna. I just had a feeling... like today would be a good day. I sit silently ignoring the looks, stares and inappropriate comments coming from the immature boys in this class. I roll my eyes; seriously they need to grow up.<p>

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Settle down please!" The masculine voice grabs my attention, and my eyes snap up to meet his. I let my mouth fall slightly agape. That is definitely _not_ Professor Yates.

"I'm Professor Fitz, your new English Lit professor. I'm going to take attendance in a minute. Bear with me." I'm so incredibly glad I decided not to skip, and I'm sure I'll be here _a lot_ more now. I let a smirk grace my delicate pink lips, and run a tongue along them just imagining all the things I could do to this man in front of me. I feel myself start to get wet just thinking of what _he _can do to _me._

"Where's Professor Yates?" Some idiot yells out, snapping me back into reality. A reality where Professor Fitz isn't pleasuring my body. Stupid boy. Who cares where Yates is? We obviously traded up. No complaints here, and now that I take a moment to survey the rest of the class it's obvious the remainder of female population couldn't care less either. I feel jealousy growing within before I squash it. They have nothing on me.

"Family emergency which made him step down. He's fine. Right, now onto the attendance."

I let my eyes roam his well built body as I take in his toned arms and chest, his perfect soft curls which sit atop his head, his beautiful blue eyes and his crocked smile.

I spend the rest of class paying close attention to Professor Fitz, but yet I don't manage to hear a single word. The whole hour was spent letting my thoughts run free.

I clenched my things together as I felt myself getting extremely wet, I couldn't tear my eyes off of him has I imagined his slender fingers sliding in and out of my centre, and his tongue pleasuring me until I screamed out his name. I let out a small moan and squirmed at the thought.

By now my black lace panties were soaked through. I reached for my black leather jacket and placed it across my lap as my hand went down to rub my clit lightly through my jeans to relieve some tension. I stopped short when I realised exactly _where_ I was.

"Miss Montgomery, please stay behind to see me when the bell rings." He asks in his smooth, sexy voice.

I raise my eyebrow at him, but nod nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Professor Fitz?" I ask seductively, while biting down softly on my lip.<p>

He gulps as he stares at my lip, before his eyes travel down the length of my body, and then back up again and rest on my cleavage. When his eyes finally make it back to mine, I raise an eyebrow and a soft blush covers his checks.

I step closer to him, so close our chests our touching and repeat my question. He snaps out of it and takes a step back.

"Uh. Yes, Miss Montgomery. Professor Yates filled me in on your... uh situation?" He stumbles for his words, which is an unnatural task for an English Professor.

"My situation?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes. Your constant skipping of class, your falling grades and your distaste in completing your homework assignments." He seems to stumble slightly over his words once again.

"Hmmmm. Really? Maybe I just need a tutor..." I trail off suggestively as I run my tongue along my lips, and run my right pointer finger down his chest to the waist band of his black dress pants.

I bit my bottom lip as I wait for his response. He clears his throat and distracts himself by shuffling the papers on his desk.

"Here."

"What's this?" Once again, I raise an eyebrow.

"Extra credit assignment." He replies instantly.

"Aren't they optional?" I fire back in response.

"Not in your position. Miss Montgom-" I interrupt.

"Aria" He sighs.

"Right, _Aria._" I love the way my name falls from his lips.

"What position are we talking about here? I'm _extremely_ flexible." I smirk again at the flustered look on his face. I know I must seem forward, but I _want_ him and I intend to get him.

He clears his throat and continues, "I expect this done and handed to me by the end of class Thursday. I suggest you do it, and in a timely fashion if you want to pass this semester Aria. You're dismissed. Thank you for your time."

I turn on my heel and stride out of the lecture hall with an extra sway to my hips. I swear I hear a moan escape his lips.

**Authors Note: Please read and review and let me know if you want me to continue this story... Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**Authors note: I just wanted to thank those who reviewed :) I was planning on updating my other story but I saw this one had more reviews.**

**overload-j**** – Yes, I thought I might get some confused readers from the old professor I had at the start haha**

**Caligirl28**** – I had this chapter basically half written already but as soon as I read your review I just had to re write it :) Hope this satisfies you for now.**

**Please read and review, let me know if you have any suggestions and I'll see if I can fit them into my story. :) Now enough from me... I know you all don't care lol**

Chapter Two

I walked into class on Thursday with an A4 envelope in my hand, smirking to myself. I was wearing a very short black denim skirt and a tight red top paired with black stilettos. I was dressed to impress.

I walked up to Professor Fitz and placed the envelope on his desk, "My extra credit assignment" I stated before turning and walking towards the front row.

I sit down directly across from him and cross my legs, I see him stare at my long tan legs and I grin. He reaches down for the envelope and peaks inside, his eyes instantly widen and his mouth hangs agape at the site of my red lace thong placed in the bottom of the envelope. He raises his eyes to mine and without breaking eye contact I uncross my legs slowly, and then open my thighs ever so slightly so he can get a small preview of what's in store.

I smirk as he clamps a hand over his mouth, and sits down quickly to avoid anyone seeing his growing erection.

I close my legs again as more students start to fill in. The whole hour went by agonisingly slow; it was filled with our lustful and heated glances which only caused me to squirm in my seat and make him more uncomfortable.

His smooth voice asks me to remain behind as the bell rings. I wait for the students to leave before making my way to the door, locking it and drawing the blind. I turn toward him and smirk at the sight of my thong hanging from his fingers.

"What is _this_?" He asks as I walk towards his desk.

I slide up onto his desk and hook my legs under his knees draw him closer to me. His eyes are instantly locked on my thighs which are clenched together. I bring my feet up to rest on either side of his chair and smile down at him seductively.

I lean forward and whisper; "_That_ Professor Fitz would be my _thong_,"

I notice his eyes are still locked on my thighs and I decided to tease him a little more, "If you want to see, all you have to do is ask."

"Show me." His thick voice demands and I feel myself growing wetter from his demanding tone.

I open my legs instantly and watch as his eyes take me in, he hesitantly reaches his right hand forward only to pull away and clench his fist together.

I reach for his hand and guide it back up, while leaning forward until my mouth is pressed against his right ear, "Touch me."

He doesn't waste any time before he pushes his right pointer and middle finger into me and I gasp in pleasure. I throw my head back and my hands fly to the edge of the table, as he continues, my knuckles slowly turn white. He adds a third finger, and his free hand comes up to rub my clit. I can't fight back the moan threatening to escape my lips and he smirks with satisfaction. His eyes are intense and locked on mine.

I feel my walls get tighter, and I know I'm cuming; he must sense it too as he pulls back and then replaces his fingers with his tongue.

I gasp again and moan out his name. I reach my left hand around to tangle in his curls and pull him closer. He withdraws his tongues and trails it along my opening, before plunging it back in.

It doesn't take much more of his pleasuring for me to cum. He pulls away licking his lips, and I slide off the table and straddle him. I smirk before leaning forward for a passionate kiss, our tongues tangling with each other. I groan when I taste myself on his lips, before pulling away and smiling.

"So about that extra credit assignment," I'm the first to break the silence. "What about it?" He asks dazed and confused.

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of _agreement_ don't you think?" I place another kiss on his lips, "I don't know what you're suggesting Miss Montgomery but I can assure you that, that's never going to happen."

"Well we'll see about that won't we _Professor Fitz?_" I search his face but all I can come up with was confusions and regret etched on his handsome face. I sigh, lean forward to nibble lightly on his ear and pull back to lock eyes with him.

"It's simple really. You want me; I want to pass this semester. We can give each other what we _need_." I'm not technically lying, I'm just not telling the whole truth. If he knows I want him as much as he wants me he'll never agree. Not when I have two things to gain and he only has one. No, he's to think this is strictly about my grades, nothing more.

"Well as fun as _this_ was, I have to go. Nice seeing you Professor Fitz" I wink before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss.

I get up, adjust my outfit, grab my bag and leave the lecture hall before he has a chance to respond.

* * *

><p>"Aria!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I whirl around to see Spencer making her way towards me with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Hey Spence, what's up?" I ask casually. I see her look me up and down with a knowing look across her face, before she replies.

"Nothing much. What's up with _you_?" She asks suspiciously.

I just smirk at her and wink.

"Argh. Details! Who, what, when, _where?_" She practically yells.

I hesitate slightly before deciding I can trust Spencer; we've been best friends since _forever_, so I finally cave.

"I promise I'll tell you but not _here,_"

"Sleepover tonight? My house?" She suggests with a smirk.

"You read my mind." We both laugh and head towards her car.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh. My. God. <em>No way!" Spencer just stares at me, mouth agape and with wide eyes. I can't help but giggle at the sight.

She snaps back to reality, and I see a smirk appear on her face, "I know that this is really self destructive and wrong, but I can't help thinking it's totally hot. I need details."

I tell her everything from meeting him yesterday up until I left him alone in his lecture hall this afternoon before swearing her to secrecy.

* * *

><p>I still can't believe Spencer talked me into this. Apparently she thought the way I left him was harsh; I mean I don't see it but whatever. I really like our agreement even if he didn't <em>exactly<em> agree to it... okay so he didn't agree to it at all. I can dream, and what nice dreams those will be. Him taking me on his desk, in his car, in his-

I snap back into reality before I can get too carried away and reach my hand up to knock on his office door, "Come in," his smooth voice calls out and I feel butterflies growing in my stomach.

I enter the room slowly and take him in, god he looks good. He looks shocked to see me standing in front of him, less than 24 hours after our _incident_ yesterday. He looks nervous as he stands, I turn to lock the door and close the blind. Great, now he looks even more nervous. If that's even possible.

"Relax, I don't bite," I smile to myself before adding, "much."

He lets out a nervous laugh and I smile in effort to get him to relax. "So, about yesterday" I start, only for him to interrupt me.

"It was a mistake, won't happen again," aw, how cute. He looks all determined. That changes my apology plan.

"Oh, really?" I raise my eyebrows at him to challenge me. He just gives a curt nod. I smirk as I reach down and pull up my green singlet, leaving myself in just my black skinny jeans, red lacy bra and black heels. He moans at the site and I close the distance between us.

My hands instantly go to the back of his neck with one grasping his hair, and his hands automatically go to my waist. I lean up and kiss him; he hesitates for a short moment before responding. I lick his bottom lip to gain access, however he just smirks in return. I bite softly on his bottom lip and he gasps in pleasure and I take the chance to plunge my tongue in his waiting mouth.

We automatically battle for dominance, we pull away slightly to catch our breath before going in once more for another searing kiss. He pulls away from me again and mutters "May- maybe this isn't such a good idea... I mean" I cut him off with a forceful kiss and push myself closer to him, willing him to forget his thoughts and just focus on _us_. Right here, right now.

It works because the next thing I know his hands curl under my things and lift me up, my legs wrap around his waist and then he throws me down onto the couch before climbing on top. I let a giggle escape at his playfulness. He leans back to smile his beautiful smile at me before I pull him back to me. I roll us over so I'm on top and straddling him as my right hand runs down his chest and to his belt. We're interrupted by harsh knocking on his office door.

"Ezra! Are you in there?"

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) As I promised some of my amazing reviewers here is the next chapter!**

Chapter Three

We continue kissing, but the knocking does not cease. "Z! Are you in there?" I groan against his lips, Z? Who the _hell_ is Z?

He moves to pull away so I mutter against his swollen lips "ignore it," He pulls away, picks me up and places me next to him on the couch before getting up and throwing me my shirt. I stare open mouthed at him; he checks himself in the mirror for any signs of a make out and walks towards the door. He opens it only enough to slip out, and leaves me sitting there silently staring at the door wondering what the hell just happened.

Is this how he felt yesterday? Argh. I hate how he can make me feel like this. I throw my head back onto the couch and sigh. Stupid bitch at the door.

I get up, pull my shirt over my head and make my way out of the door slamming it behind me.

* * *

><p>I walk into class on Monday and don't know what to expect, I see that he isn't here yet so I make my way to my usual seat somewhere in the middle and sit down. When he finally arrives he avoids my eyes the whole hour which to be honest completely pisses me off. I glare at him, and when the bell rings he <em>finally<em> acknowledges my presence and asks me to stay behind. _Again_.

I stalk up to his desk and cross my arms; his eyes instantly fall to my cleavage. I can't help but smirk before I remember that I'm mad at him and I quickly let it drop.

"My eyes are up here asshole," His eyes snap up to mine.

"Miss Montgomery. Language."

He hands me the extra credit assignment and tells me to have it done by tomorrow or be prepared to fail. Before I can retort some unattractive brunette walks in, "Hey Z."

I narrow my eyes at her; I would recognise that voice anywhere. "Uh. Hi Jackie," he replies uncomfortably.

She shoots him a smile, is that suppose to be seductive? Because it looks more like a grimace. "Did you maybe want to grab a coffee?" She asks with a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry Jackie I can't. I'm in the middle of a study session."

My eyes snap to meet his, his eyes plead with me to go along with it. I feel myself nodding before I can stop myself "Yea, and I need all the extra help I can get," I find myself going along with it because deep down I don't want him to leave with her, I want him with _me_.

They exchange a few more words before she finally leaves. "_Z_?" I ask with a laugh and a raised eyebrow.

"College nickname," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Huh. It's stupid. No offence or anything," he chuckles.

"None taken. I actually hate it. Anyway you're free to go."

I just laugh before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door, "Nope, not a chance. We have a study session remember? I think your office will be much, much more comfortable don't you think?"

"Aria, we don't have a study session."

"We do now." I smile and then keep walking for the door pulling him behind me. I turn my head towards him; "I mean you wouldn't want me to fail now would you? Because then you'll have to _punish_ me." He chokes on his own spit as his eyes bulge out of his head.

I can't help but let all the anger melt away.

* * *

><p>I find myself giggling at something Ezra said, he's actually really funny. "Can I call you Ezra? You know, when we're not in class?" I ask randomly looking up through my eye lashes. I know I'm not being fair, but desperate times call for desperate measures.<p>

"Sure" his smile makes me melt inside. I crawl along the couch until I'm straddling him and I put my arms around his neck.

"Aria," He starts but I interrupt him. "_Ezra_, stop. I just wanted to apologise for the other day. You know about the whole agreement thing." I wave my hand and roll my eyes.

"Oh." Is that disappointment I detect?

"I mean, I'm still up for it if you are..." I trail off suggestively, before wiggly slightly and giggling when I feel him start to harden.

"Aria, I want you. I do." He's struggling to come up with words,

"Then what's the problem?"

"This is so _wrong_."

"It doesn't feel wrong. It feels right. Tell me you don't feel that?" I can't believe this.

He looks down and drops his hands from my waist. I divert my eyes and get up slowly before grabbing my stuff and heading towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Mum, dad I'm home!" I yell into the quiet house before making my way towards the kitchen.<p>

"Hey baby, how was your day?" My mum asks with a warm tone.

"Alright." I reply dismissively.

"Aria, hey." My dad says as he walks into the kitchen, "Before I forget, Professor Fitz asked me to give you this note, something about an extra credit assignment." He places a kiss to my head, hands me the envelope and walks over to mum to greet her.

I excuse myself quietly and head for the stairs, when I reach my room I shut the door and rip open the envelope. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face as I read his cursive handwriting.

_Aria, I'm sorry for this afternoon. Please meet me tonight. We need to talk._

And there in his perfect scrawl is his address. I quickly grab my coat, reapply my lip-gloss and run for the door.

* * *

><p>I raise my hand and knock on apartment door 3B. I anxiously wait for the door to open, when it does I see him there in blue jeans and a white T-shirt that hugs his chest muscles nicely. He steps aside and lets me in; I glance around his apartment and feel a smile grace my lips at the sight before me. It's just so <em>him<em>.

I turn around to greet him properly when I feel his lips on mine, and my back shoved firmly against a wall. I smile and kiss back eagerly. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and instantly feel his hardness pressing against me.

After a couple minutes of making out, he lets me down, gives me one last chaste kiss and leads me to his couch. "Now for that talk." I stumble slightly on my way over from the intense make out session we just had, did that not affect him at all?

We sit down and before he can even open his mouth, my mouth is on his and my legs are straddling his body. I grind against him when I feel him hesitate, and slip my tongue into his mouth when he lets his defences down. His tongue instantly battles with mine, until he wins and then he brings his right hand up to my breasts and massages them through my top. My nipples instantly harden and strain against my red lace bra; I moan and move in his lap. I pull away long enough for him to remove my shirt before pushing my lips back on his.

He pulls his lips away and trails wet kisses down my neck and chest before landing on my boobs. I feel his hand fumble with my bra clasp so I reach behind and expertly remove it for him. He doesn't waste any time before taking my nipples in his mouth and biting down softly. I moan in pleasure before tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him closer. I force his lips back to mine, "Bed. Now." I manage to force out between heated kisses. He stands and my legs wrap around his waist pulling him close before I feel my back being pushed against something soft. I let a smile grace my lips when I realise that something soft is his _bed._

**A/N: Ok, so nothing major here but review and the next chapter **_**definitely**_** involves certain activities being performed on the bed ;)**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Had the worst day at work – but here's an update anyway. I thought I owed you amazing reviewers another chapter.**

**I'm actually quite nervous about this chapter so let me know what you think...**

Chapter Four

_Oh my god._ I have never been more turned on in my life, Ezra moves his mouth back down to my right boob and traces his tongue around my hard nipple before biting down. I moan out his name and tug roughly on his hair.

I kick my shoes off, "Professor Fitz, I think you're a little overdressed..." I trailed off seductively.

He looks up at me and smirks; the intense look of lust in his blue eyes causes my breath to catch in my throat. "I think you may be right,"

"We'll just have to do something about that won't we?" I finally find my voice, it sounds shaky and I curse myself as I see his smirk grow.

I reach down and tug on the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. I let my eyes roam freely over his toned chest before scraping my black painted nails down it which cause a throaty moan to escape his swollen lips. I then reach down for his belt buckle and pants before sliding those down with my feet, when they reach his ankles he kicks them off with ease.

"I think you're the one whose overdressed now," his hands move towards my jeans and he un does the button and very slowly pulls the zipper down teasing me before I get fed up, shove him off me with perhaps too much force as he tumbles right off the bed. I shimmy the jeans down my thighs and then yank them off the rest of the way, I don't look up until I hear his chuckle "someone's eager."

He stands up, and I yank him down by his hand before rolling over and straddling him. I press my mouth to his urgently, but he pulls away "uh, uh, uh." He flips us over and I feel his finger run along my entrance through my panties, "I'm in charge."

His domineering behaviour in the bedroom is _such _a turn on, I control the groan and buck of my hips as he delicately moves my panties aside and slowly slides one finger in, "More."

He pulls out completely and I squirm from the lack of contact, "_What_ did I say? Who's in charge?"

I struggle to find my voice, so he moves his tongue to my navel gently travels it up in between my cleavage, "_Who_?" He asks again?

"Y-You are." Damn it Aria, take control.

"I'm sorry; I can't quite hear you, who is?" He smirks down at me; he's enjoying this far too much.

"You are!" I scream out, and am instantly rewarded as he slams two fingers into my centre, and uses his thumb to rub my clit with expertise. My hands reach for him, any part of him but his left hand catches them and raises them above my head – and uses his hand to lock them in place.

I buck my hips upwards again to meet his thrusting fingers, before he slams my hips back against the bed and inserts a third finger. I moan out Ezra's name and pray that he will be inside me soon. I_ need_ him to be inside me.

I feel my walls tightening around his fingers and it only takes a few more thrusts and a harsh rub of my clit before I'm riding the waves of my orgasm. The best orgasm any man has_ ever _given me.

He's too busy licking up my cum to notice his grip on my hands loosen considerably allowing me to take control and flip us over, I stare into his shocked eyes "My turn."

I reach down for the waist band of his boxers and pull them down in one movement before he kicks them onto the floor forgotten. I can't help but stare at his cock. It's so big and I can't help but worry it's too big for my small, tight opening.

I reach down and wrap my hand around it before locking eyes with his and moving my hand up and down his shaft. His hips buck up involuntarily and I force them back down, "uh, uh."

I slowly lower my head and circle my tongue around the tip as he lets a loud gasp loose from his lips. I smile before taking him into my mouth, my hands moving down to stroke his balls. I move my hand up and down and take as much of him in as possible, I keep going until I can feel his cock at the back of my throat. It doesn't take much more for him to lose control and I swallow his seed as he cums.

The only sound coming from the room is our laboured breathing, and I lean forward for a kiss when he flips us over again and shoves his tongue in my mouth. His hands instantly reach for my breasts before travelling down my body; I swallow his moan of pleasure and pain as my fingers scrape up his back. He hooks his fingers in my panties and pulls them down my legs antagonising slow, before carelessly throwing them over his shoulder.

He moves his cock to my tight, wet, begging entrance teasing me slightly, I whimper and he reaches over to his night stand. He removes a condom from the top draw and rips the packet open with his teeth, never removing his eyes from mine.

He slides it on his hard cock before moving towards my entrance again, I can feel his tip about to enter me when I register the sound of a phone ringing. _My_ phone to be exact. I groan and ignore it, hoping whoever it is will stop. They don't.

He's about to push into me when _his_ phone starts ringing. "Fuck," I curse. His answering machine rolls on "Uh Hi Ezra, Sorry to bother you." Oh god. It's my fucking _dad_. I push Ezra off me and sit up.

"This is Byron Montgomery. I got your number from another colleague at the college; I was wondering if Aria was with you? She mentioned something about an extra credit assignment and she's not answering her phone. Her mother and are I starting to get really worried. Right well, when you get this can you give me a call? Thanks Ezra, oh and I expect you will be coming to the faculty mixer at our house this Saturday? Let me know if you'll be bringing a date. Right. Thanks again. Bye."

Well _that_ wasn't awkward.

"I- I have to go," I admit dejectedly, and sexually frustrated. Great timing dad, absolutely perfect. I jump out of bed and gather my clothes, as quickly as possible.

I pass my phone and check it along the way, "Shit, shit, shit. 7 missed calls. When did that happen?"

"Probab-"

"Shut_ up_ Ezra." I cut him off.

"Right. Gotcha."

"Where the _fuck_ are my panties?" I frantically search around his tiny apartment, "they can't have gone too far. Fuck." I curse yet again.

"I've never heard such foul language come from such a pretty mouth. I'm shocked," teases Ezra.

"Shut the _fuck_ up and help me look."

I turn around to face him at the sound of his amused laugh. I follow his gaze and there hanging off the ceiling fan are my panties, I join in the laugher. "How the hell did you manage to get them up _there?_" I point.

"Me?" he asks innocently.

"Yes, you," I poke his chest playfully before climbing onto his bed and grabbing them off the fan, before I can make it back off the bed and safely on the floor Ezra pulls my ankles and I land on top of him. "Hmmm. I like this position _much, much_ better." Oh god. Why is he making this so hard for me to leave?

I lean forward give him an intense kiss, before pulling back and getting up. I finish dressing, give Ezra one last chaste kiss, grab my stuff and head for the door. Before exiting I look back over my left shoulder and wink before disappearing out the door. From the hallway I giggle to myself when I hear him groan and exclaim "I _hate_ cold showers!"

**Please review and let me know what you thought :)**

**I won't be updating tomorrow night as I have a friend's birthday to attend. Review and I'll update on Friday night for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy :)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes – I'm really tired but wanted to get this up for you guys!**

Chapter Five

Insomnia.

It's a bitch.

I groan and roll over onto my back and throw my covers off me in exasperation. Why can't I just get to sleep? Oh that's right. Thanks to a certain father my needs were not met tonight.

I feel the beginnings of the uncomfortable throbbing between my thighs as I remember the way Ezra pleasured my body with his hands, lips and tongue. I moan and arrive at the realisation that I will never fall asleep feeling this turned on.

I need him.

Since I know that won't be happening tonight, I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Again.

This makes six times in one night. Damn you Ezra Fitz.

* * *

><p>I let a groggy groan slip past my lips as I reach over and turn my alarm clock off with a harsh slap. I roll over and snuggle into my blankets, holding onto the last few minutes of my dreams.<p>

I finally drag myself out of bed and straight into the bathroom; I reach in and turn the shower on before undressing myself. I step in the shower, adjust the water temperature and start to soap up my body.

I let my thoughts wonder to Ezra and last night, and I groan as I feel the familiar throbbing return between my thighs.

I reach down to pleasure myself once more, making a promise to finish what I started last night.

Ezra Fitz, watch out.

* * *

><p>I skip towards Ezra's office in a black sundress with yellow flowers and black knee high socks paired with ankle boots, coming to a stop at his office door. I walk straight in, close the door and head straight for Ezra on the couch.<p>

I slide onto him before forcing my tongue into his mouth without even muttering a simple 'hello'. He groans and moves his hands up my thighs under the dress and teases me through my underwear. I start to squirm and am wet instantly. He pulls away and smirks; "hmmm, someone's turned on today."

"All I can say is thank fuck we don't have class today because I can't sit there without finishing what we started yesterday. Ezra, I need this." He groans and throws his head back at my last sentence, so I lean my soft lips towards his neck and bite down hard causing him to gasp; I smile against his neck before trailing kisses down his neck and loosening his tie with my hands. I move my hands down his chest undoing the buttons as quickly as I can when he grabs my small hands in his and pulls away.

"Aria, we can't do this here," he reasons.

"Why the hell not? Do you not remember what we did in your lecture hall the other day?" I pause gauging his reaction, "or rather, what _you_ did to me?" I raise an eye brow at him and wait for his response. He takes a large gulp and his eyes glaze over with lust, I know his mind has been thrown back to that first day of pleasure.

"Aria, I didn't say no. I said not _here_." He finally chokes some words out.

I huff in annoyance, roll off him and cross my arms across my voluptuous chest while pushing my lips into a pout. I see him smile from the corner of my eye and slowly lean towards my ear, "You want to know something? You're so adorable when you pout. It just makes me want to kiss you even more." I purse my lips in effort not to throw myself at him.

He's still smiling as he gets up, grabs my hand and pulls me out his office door with only one place, and one activity on his mind.

* * *

><p>Ezra's knuckles are white from the force in which he is gripping the steering wheel of his Toyota, as my hand is inching further and further up his thigh. He reaches down and pulls my hand away as I grab his hard cock through his jeans and give a teasing squeeze.<p>

I smirk at the reaction I provoked from him until I feel _his_ hand on my thigh _under_ my dress. My breath hitches in my throat as his hand trails softly up my thigh. He looks briefly over at me before he delicately moves my panties aside and thrusts his pointer finger in, I throw my head back in pleasure letting a groan escapes my lips. I open my eyes in confusion when he withdraws his finger, "tease" I mutter before glaring at him.

He smirks before moving his hand back, hooking his fingers in my panties and pulling them down to my knees. _Oh god._

I throw my head back against the seat again as he pushes two fingers in, and thrusts them in and out making me squirm in my seat.

I need him now.

"Hurry the _fuck_ up and get me to your apartment. Or actually on second thought; pull the fuck over."

* * *

><p>Ezra's car tyres squeal to a stop in front of his apartment building, my need is growing every minute and I need a release.<p>

The last five minutes consisted of my moans, groans and pleading for him to pull over and take me then and there. In his car.

He refused, saying it was 'too risky'.

He swings open his door and makes a move to get out, before realising he forgot the handbrake in his hast and yanks it on harshly before proceeding to exit once again.

I drag my panties all the way down my legs and throw them onto the floor of his car, forgotten.

I won't be needing those.

By the time I'm done, Ezra is at my door with his hand outstretched towards me, I reach for it and he hauls me out of the car and into his building.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." This time the curse falls from his lips as he throws his hands against the elevator door in aggravation.<p>

"_Fuck._" He repeats upon realising that slamming his hands against the doors won't actually help.

He throws his head back and groans as he realises that we're _stuck_.

In a fucking elevator.

* * *

><p>"Why is everything against us doing this?" He asks no one in particular as he starts to pace; I roll my hazel eyes before grabbing his face roughly and shoving my tongue into his shocked but willing mouth.<p>

He pulls my body towards his with force and I gasp at the contact. He bites down hard on my bottom lip before slamming me into the elevator wall and locking my hands above my head.

He moves his lips from mine and trails them down my neck, biting and sucking the exposed skin. He soothes each harsh bite with his tongue, and a gentle kiss.

I free my hands and tangle them in his hair before tugging harshly and jumping up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He pushes me harder against the wall and I can feel his hardness touching me through his jeans. I reach my hands down, undoing his shirt buttons before sliding his white button up off his shoulders and onto the floor. I lean my lips down to line his chest with kisses, before bringing my lips back to his and reaching for his belt buckle. I manage to undo his buckle and get his pants down before he pulls away, sense kicking in.

"Aria, may-"

"Ezra. I swear to _god_ if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to lose it."

"Bu-" He tries.

"_Now._" I growl out before yanking his boxers down to joins his pants.

I can see the beginnings of another protest so I throw my head back and shut my eyes tight.

"Don't try it. I _know_ you have a condom. So get it out of your god damn wallet and use it already! And if you're going to try and tell me you don't in fact have one, I do. So hurry the fu-"

He shuts me up with a fierce kiss.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." He demands

I smile, "now that I can do."

We meet open mouthed for a kiss, our tongues tangling with each others before he pulls away and reaches for his discarded pants.

He grabs a condom from his wallet, rips it open and rolls it onto his hard cock.

_Finally_.

He moves his cock to my wet entrance before leaning in for an intense kiss. He thrusts his tongue into my mouth the same time his cock enters me for the first time. I groan in pleasure and pain from the size of his manhood. I bite down on his tongue as he pulls out and thrusts into me again.

I dig my nails into his back as he continues and he trails kisses and bites down my neck and back up to my lips. I start to move my hips to meet each one of his thrust, him pushing harder and deeper into me each time.

He reaches his right hand down and starts harshly rubbing my clit as I scratch my black nails down his back with force.

I feel my walls tightening around his thick cock as he breathes heavily in my ear. I reach my hands up to tug on his hair once again; it only takes two more thrusts for us to cum together.

We both stand there silently for a moment basking in pleasure before he moves to pull away; I grab him and wrap my legs tighter around his waist to keep him from moving. I lean forward and kiss him roughly on the lips, before pulling back and smiling.

The lights to the elevator choose that exact second to flicker back on and the elevator croaks to life and starts moving again.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. If I did there would be a lot of Ezria sex.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"I can't believe we just did that," I groan and throw my head back on the couch, not _again_.

"Ezra, get over it already. No one saw anything," I'm sick and tired of going around in circles with him on this particular topic.

We were extremely fortunate when the elevators doors had slowly opened to reveal our compromising position, and there was not a soul around. We grabbed our clothes and made our way to Ezra's apartment laughing at the situation.

Unfortunately for me, Ezra's laughing didn't last very long.

"Yes, but I'm sure somebody certainly _heard_ something," he shoots me a knowing look.

I scrunch my eye brows together, "What on earth are you even talking about?"

"You're very, _very_ loud." I gasp in shock.

"I am _not_! Thank you very much," I defend myself hotly.

He chuckles before making his way to me on the couch, "Oh, but you are. You're a screamer and it's a total turn on."

He leans forward and bites down softly on my ear, and I turn to face him before swinging my leg over and straddling him. He lets out a groan when he realises I'm still panty-less under my short dress.

I smirk and lean forward to whisper in his ear, "How about we try the bed this time?"

Before I can finish, his fingers have pushed into my wet opening already and I bite down on his ear before moaning in delight.

Suddenly there is a loud knock on his door and his fingers freeze; I let out a soft grunt of annoyance.

"Ezra? It's Jackie. Are you there?" Oh come _on._ Seriously bitch, give the hell up already.

He retracts his fingers quickly and I shoot him a look, "You aren't seriously going to open that door are you?" I ask him in amazement.

He scrunches his eye brows together, "what? No, of course not."

"Then why'd you stop?" I motion towards his fingers, as he chuckles quietly.

"Aria, we're trying to give her the impression no-one's here. That won't exactly work if you're screaming loudly in ecstasy."

"Yea, well. I have a better idea." Before he can respond I reach down for his jeans and unzip them before pulling them down, his boxers following.

"Oh, god," he moans out. "Aria, maybe this isn't such a goo-"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," I force my lips on his and push my tongue into his mouth while my hand goes down to his cock teasing it. He moans out loudly and I smirk with satisfaction.

I get up and pull my dress over my head, before reaching behind and unhooking my bra before throwing that carelessly onto the ground and walking over to Ezra's bed waiting.

It's not long before Ezra joins me and his fingers continue his previous ministrations, I call out his name loudly as he adds a third finger.

We hear another knock on the door, but choose to ignore it and continue. Honestly, I'm too far gone to stop right now. We've had enough starting something and being interrupted to last a life time.

Ezra's tongue trails up from my cleavage and up my neck before biting down harshly on my already sensitive skin. "I can't take it anymore Ezra. Just fuck me again."

He complies by removing his fingers and reaching for another condom, he slides it on but before he can get the upper hand, I roll on top of him and lower myself on his hard cock.

I lean down smiling before we meet for an intense kiss, our tongues meeting. Ezra rolls us over so he's on top, "I'm in charge."

God, he turns me on.

My only response is wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him tighter. He starts thrusting into me and I yell out his name while running my nails down his chest.

His hands move to my boobs, pleasuring them while mine move to his hair. I pull him closer and moan out his name.

I feel my walls tightening around his cock and he moves his mouth to mine swallowing several cries of pleasure as we cum together.

We're both breathing heavily, and he rolls off of me and discards the condom in the trash can beside the bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up to darkness and memories of this past day flood my memory. A smile spreads across my face when I remember where I am, I inhale the smell lingering on the sheets. Sex mixed with Ezra's distinct smell.<p>

I roll out of bed and stretch before looking for my panties. It only takes a few short seconds to remember where I left them and I smirk slightly. I glance around the apartment looking for Ezra, but come up empty. I do, however notice a note on the kitchen table and make my way over.

_Went to get take out for dinner, be back soon – Ezra._

I smile at the thought of food and decide I might as well shower, so I make my way to the bathroom.

I'd only been in there for a few minutes when I hear the bathroom door open, I hear rustling before the shower curtain opens slightly and Ezra slips in. I giggle slightly as he slips his hand around my waist and pulls me closer for a kiss.

Our kiss soon turns passionate and filled with need and Ezra picks me up and shoves me into the wall with force. I bite down on his tongue as I feel him pressed against me.

"Take me."

"You're quite demanding today," Ezra smirks slightly, before reaching his hand out of the shower and retrieves a condom.

He takes it out and rolls it onto his hard cock, before moving his cock to my entrance and pushing in slightly. I groan and dig my nails into his taut shoulders, he gasps in pain and I dig my nails in with more force until I feel him push inside me.

My hands move to his hair as his mouth moves to my neck, sucking the red skin. His thrusts continue, gaining more force as he dives deeper and deeper into me.

* * *

><p>I walk out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around me as I head toward the kitchen, "You're lucky I wear a lot of scarves. But I know to hide all these marks; I'm really going to need to cover myself up for the next few days."<p>

He looks at neck and chest covered in hickeys and bites before raising his eyes back to mine. I take the time to examine his hickeys, bites and nails marks and smile in accomplishment.

"I'm all for that. As much as I love your revealing clothes, I want to be the only one to see it. You're mine" His tone has turned possessive, and it turned me on.

Ok, to be honest; pretty much everything he does turns me on.

"I'm yours?" I ask, challenging him.

He pulls me closer and kisses me roughly, "yep, you got a problem with that?"

Instead of answering I kiss him again, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He pulls away and moves to the front door, he reaches in his coat pocket and retrieves something.

He turns around and holds up something by his pointer finger.

My panties.

He smirks as he flings them at me, and makes his way to the kitchen.

I slip the panties on, drop the towel and find Ezra's discarded shirt on the ground and slip it over my head.

I make my way behind Ezra and see the scratch marks on his back and smile at my work. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind, "Where's my food? I'm starved?"

He chuckles before turning, "I wonder why, you really got a work out today."

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Seven

I smirk softly as I enter the elevator in Ezra's apartment building before leaning forward and pressing down softly on the number '3'.

I let out a sigh and lean back against the wall, the same wall Ezra had me pressed against as he took me for the first time. I feel myself getting excited and I suddenly can't wait to reach Ezra's apartment.

Before the doors can shut all the way, a feminine hand shoots through the small opening and force them back open. She steps inside and presses number '3' even though it's clearly already lit.

_Idiot._

I narrow my eyes at the back of her head.

_Jackie._

What the hell is she doing here?

The elevator doors open slowly when we reach his floor and she struts right up to his door and knocks lightly.

I step out of the elevator slowly and move closer to his door, he answers the door and the smile gracing his handsome face vanishes the second he spots her familar face.

"Uh Jackie. What are you doing here?" his eyes move behind her and focus on me.

"I thought maybe you'd want a ride to the faculty mixer at Byron Montgomery's house. I heard your cars getting fixed. We could go together." I want to slap that stupid flirty smile right off her face.

"Actually, I'm here to pick him up. My dad sent me." I decide to make myself known.

She wips her head around and glares at me while I just smile sweetly in return.

"Well, theres no need anymore _sweetie. _A grown ups here now."

I narrow my eyes at her and open my mouth to fight back when Ezra interupts, "Actually Jackie, Aria's come all the way out here and I already accepted Byrons offer. I couldn't possibly inconvenience Aria like this now."

Yea, not that he'd ever go with you anyway.

I move past her and into the apartment, "And for the record; I'm nineteen bitch."

I push Ezra further into the apartment and shut his door behind me with a slam.

Ezra falls back onto his couching laughing and I turn my glare around on him. I let my eyes soften at the sight of him laying on the couch, and I drop my bag by the door before making my way over and lying done on top of him.

"Argh. I hate her." I mutter into his chest.

His hands wrap around my waist as he chuchkles softly.

"Why?"

"Because she wants you." I answer with an eye roll.

"You jealous?" I can feel the smirk in his tone.

"What? No." I scoff, while tracing patterns on his chest.

"She's delusional, like you'd ever entertain her fantasies." I finish before looking up and meeting his blue eyes.

He leans forward and presses a small kiss to my lips. I grab the back of his neck with my hands and force his lips back to mine, I gently run my tongue along his bottom lip and he pulls away.

"Aria, let's not start something we can't finish," he reasons with me.

"Why can't we finish?"

"We'll be late."

"So? We can make up a legitiment exuse." I argue back,

"Like?" He raises his eye brows waiting for my response.

"Flat tyre,"

"Aria."

"Ok, ok. Jeez Um. Traffic."

"Seriously?" He asks with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Hey! I like that one." He rolls his eyes before moving to pull us both up.

"Oh! I know! I'll tell my parents that I had a question on my assignment and you helped me out."

I waste no time in shoving my tongue into his open mouth when he goes to reply, he responds by running his hands down to my ass and giving it a squeeze.

He moves his hands to the bottom of my tight fitting, three quarter sleeved green dress before pulling it over my head. He moves his mouth down to my neck and begins sucking and biting his way down.

"Be careful." I warn as he continues his ministrations.

"I'm always careful," he replies with a smirk while I roll my eyes.

"I meant don't give me anymore hickeys, genuis."

"But your dress covers your chest area." He argues back, I sigh before I reply.

"Fine, but leave my neck _alone_. Got it?"

"Yea, sure. Whatever." He replies before pushing his lips against mine and and reaching behind to un hook my bra.

He moves his mouth down to my exposed breasths while his hands reach down for my panties.

I groan as he flips us over before ripping my panties down and moving his tongue down to my wet entrance. I buck my hips upwards as his figners rub my clit, he pulls his tongue out and flips is against my clit before I reach down to his back pocket and retrieve his wallet.

I pull out a condom and hand it to him; "As much as I want to stretch this out, my excuse only buys us so much time."

He takes the condom as I undo his pants and pull them down, before he kicks them off.

I kick my heels off as he rolls the condom onto his hard cock before wasting no time before thursitng into me. I move my hips to meet each one of his thrusts, my hands tanlging in his hair.

His mouth moves to my neck and he bites down hard before sucking roughly. I groan and feel my walls tighten, it doesn't take much more for us to cum.

We lay there breathing heavily for all of two minutes before he leans forward for a quick kiss and gets up to dispose of the condom.

I get up and smile at him as I get re-dressed before walking into his bathroom to try and fix myself up.

"Ezra! I said _no _hickeys." His only response is a deep chuckle.

* * *

><p>I feel a tap on my shoulder and let my glare fall off Jackie and Ezra and turn towards my brother.<p>

"Yes?" I ask while glancing back at a now lauhging Jackie, I feel my eyes narrow.

Please bitch, he's not that funny.

"Stop staring," my brother tugs gently on my elbow and I divert my attention back to him.

"What?" I ask genuinely confused.

"You're making it way to obvious,"

"And again I repeat. What?" I ask growing impaitent.

"You're jealous, you obviously want that Professor. But sis, may I remind you; thats never gonna happen."

Oh, if only you knew.

"Why wouldn't it ever happen? Hypotheically, I mean." He rolls his eyes.

"Because he's obviously into her," he motions behind me to the laughing duo.

I socff, "puh-lease."

"Whatever. I'm just saying they haven't left each others side all night."

Thats because she's stuck to him like glue, pathetic bitch.

"Whatever. Like I care," before rolling my eyes and making my way into the kitchen to help mum.

After mum insiting she doesn't need anymore help I make my way into the lounge room to see that Ezra is finally _alone_. Or well without Jackie anyway.

I make my way over to him and another Professor with a smile on my face.

"Hey," I interrupt their conversation midway.

"Hi Aria, how are you?" Ezra asks with a smirk.

"Oh, you know." I send him a subtle wink as the other professor excuses himself queitly.

"Alone at last," I graze my hand gently against his.

"Aria, we're in a room with about thirty other people. I wouldn't call that alone,"

"You always have to be so technical don't you?" I giggle slightly.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry I took so long." I roll my eyes.

"it's ok, feel free to take longer." I send a nasty glance her way.

She narrows her eyes in response, "Shouldn't you go help your mummy in the kitchen and leave the grown ups to talk."

"Huh. The grown up card again. Got nothing else?" I graze my hand against Ezra's manhood discretly as I push past Jackie, and smile as I hear him let out a small groan.

* * *

><p>"Mum," I let out a quiet giggle while trying to move away from Ezra's kisses, "I'm just going to sleep over at Spencers tonight ok?" I ask down the phone while mouthing at Ezra to stop.<p>

"Sure honey, thats fine."

He flicks his tongues along my neck and I let out a gasp, "Are you ok?" She asks with concern, and I feel a laugh rumbling through Ezra's chest.

"Yes," I squeak out before clearing my throat.

"Yes, mum I'm fine. See you tomorrow." We both say our goodbyes and hang up.

I turn around on the couch to face Ezra and glare, "You're evil."

He just leans forward and kisses me hungrily before pulling me onto his lap and running his hands through my hair.

He moves his hand down below my dress and starts to play with me through my panties when we hear a knock on the door. I groan at the irritating sound.

"Fuck," I mutter before pressing my lips against Ezra's again, the knocking is louder this time.

"Ezra! It's me man. Open up, it's important."

"Ignore it," I demand.

"I can't," he says as he moves me to the side and starts to get up.

"You get that door Ezra Fitz and there will be no sex for a week." I threaten hotly.

"Like you could last a week."

"I could last longer than you," I challenge with narrowed eyes.

"Fine. Let's bet on this."

"Ok. So when _you_ cave first, I get to read something you've written."

"Ok, but only because I know _you're _going to cave first. And when you do, I get to read something of yours."

"I really only want to win because I _hate_ losing. And for the record, I never do."

"We'll see about that. No sex. Whoever caves first, loses."

"Deal, now answer the damn door." I guess I really will be sleeping over at Spencers tonight.

I grab my things and wait for him to greet the man at the door before I give him a quick peck on the lips and make my way down the hall and into the elevator.

The last thing I hear is the mystery man whistling in appreciation before talking; "Damn. Please tell me you're getting some of that." Not until he caves, he won't be.

"Hardy!" Ezra exclaims.

I smirk to myself as I watch the elevator doors close, Ezra Fitz you are going _down._

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Also let me know who you want/ think will cave first! I'm curious. haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eight

'_F'_

Well Fuck.

I'm so grounded.

I tear my eyes off the exam resting in my lap when the shrill sound of the bell echoes through the lecture hall.

I wait for all the students to exit before marching up to Ezra's desk and slamming the exam down.

"What the fuck is _this_." I ask with cold tone.

"Your exam," he replies without looking up.

"Yea I know that much. What I'm talking about is the fucking '_F_'." I exclaim pointing at the red letter in the top right hand corner.

"Ok, let me rephrase. It's the grade you earned," he spares a look at me before continuing his marking.

"We had an agreement. Or did you forget?" I ask with attitude.

"Nope. You're pretty memorable."

I groan in annoyance and roll my eyes, "Then what the _fuck_ is this? And don't you dare fucking say 'the grade you earned' because we both know that I _earned_ a higher grade."

"Not in the past two days you haven't."

My mouth drops open. He can't be fucking serious.

He stands up and grabs my face in his hands before lowering his mouth to my ear, "You can still earn a higher grade."

He bites down softly on my ear and goose bumps instantly appear on my skin, he moves his lips to my neck and trails kisses down to my collarbone.

I let out an involuntary shiver; he smirks and moves his lips to mine.

His hands reach down for my ass, and gives it a squeeze before one hand inches up my short jean skirt tracing along my thigh, and plays with my entrance through my panties.

I groan and pull away breathlessly, "No. I'm not losing."

"Well then, redo the exam. You can do it after class tomorrow."

I glare at him before storming out the door.

Well, fuck him.

* * *

><p>I reach up and knock on apartment 3B's door waiting for Ezra to open. If he needs me to earn the grade, then I have to make him cave tonight.<p>

He swings the door open and looks shocked to see me, before smirking and moving aside.

"Came to earn your grade?" Oh, he thinks he's won.

Well I've got news for him; I don't give up that easily.

"Nope. I've actually got a surprise for you." I start playing with the draw strings on my black coat and smile up at him seductively.

He narrows his eyes and I shut the door before turning and opening my coat to reveal my black lacy lingerie set.

He gulps and lets a groan pass his lips before throwing his head back.

"Fuck." He curses, before shoving me against his closed door and letting my coat fall.

His hands immediately reach for my boobs and his tongue thrusts into my mouth with force.

I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist while tangling my hands in his hair and tugging him closer.

I bite his upper lip before he pulls away and traces kisses down my neck until he reaches my boobs.

His hands inch for my black thong when he freezes and pulls away completely placing my feet back on the ground.

I look at him shocked, my mouth agape.

He reaches down for my coat and hands it to me, "Nice try. But I'm not losing. If you want a better grade you're just going to have to study," he starts walking towards his bathroom, "or cave and earn it another way."

I narrow my eyes as he enters the bathroom, most likely for a cold shower, before I throw my coat back on and exit his apartment slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I can't believe he's using that against me to make me cave first. Asshole.<p>

I take a sip of my warm coffee before refocusing my eyes on my text book. I can't believe I've had to resort to actually studying.

I roll my neck to release the building tension and rub my tired eyes. I look over at my alarm clock and the glowing numbers read 3:26 am.

I sigh heavily and throw my text book closed, before crawling into bed.

* * *

><p>"Aria? Is that you?" I tear my eyes up from my text book at the sound of Spencers voice. I sigh loudly before responding, "hey Spence."<p>

"Are you feeling ok?" She asks with concern.

"Yea, why?" I ask confused.

"You're in the library. Studying." She teases with a smirk.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny." I roll my eyes and focus them back on my book.

"So, _why_ exactly are you studying? What about your _agreement_?"

"Well, that's what I thought." she scrunches her brows in confusion at my response.

"We kinda have this bet at the moment, no sex. And whoever caves first loses. So anyway since I can't pleasure him I have to find another way to earn my grade. Hence, the studying."

"Well, why don't you just cave?" She asks like it's a simple decision.

"I have a lot riding on this bet Spencer," she raises her eyebrows questionably.

"Like?"

"Like my pride. I'm not going to lose. No way."

"I would. I mean, you've seen him right?" I narrow my eyes at her and she holds up her hands in mock defence.

"Mmmhmmm. Every part of him," I wink before getting up.

"I'm sorry, got to go. I have class then a makeup exam. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," she tells me with a kind smile before reaching in her bag for her textbook and flipping it open.

I make my way across campus and into his lecture hall before finding my seat, "Good morning class."

I roll my eyes at his cheerful voice, what does he have to be cheerful about?

I tune out as he drones on about the current novel we're reading. I can't help but let my eyes roam his well built body, my tongue gliding over my teeth as I look him up and down.

I look up just in time to catch his signature smirk; I sigh and look down towards my notebook pretending to take notes.

"Ok class! You're free to go. Please read chapters 6-9 and complete the homework assignment."

Once everyone has filed out, I get up and head towards his desk before collecting my exam and retaking my seat.

_Many critics take a deterministic view of __Hamlet__'s plot, arguing that the prince's inability to act and tendency toward melancholy reflection is a "tragic flaw" that leads inevitably to his demise. Is this an accurate way-_

Why do questions _always_ have to be so long winded? Just get to the fucking point already.

I tear my eyes off the page and glance up at Ezra who is busy grading papers. Fuck.

I'm so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p><em>Ezra pushes me against the wall of his shower before trailing his kisses down my neck and biting my right nipple before tracing his tongue around it gently.<em>

_I grab a fistful of his hair and bring his mouth back to mine; he bites my upper lip before shoving me harder against the hot tiled wall. I gasp in pain as my back digs into the soap holder and bite down on his tongue in response._

_Ezra hooks his hands under my thighs and brings them around his waist, I pull them tight around him and moan as I feel him pressing against me._

_His right hand reaches down and trails along my opening before pushing in, I dig my nails into his back and he bites down on my neck._

_He continues thrusting in and out until I feel my walls tighten; he pulls out and replaces his fingers with his thick cock. I gasp in pleasure and pull him closer with my legs._

"_Harder." I demand against his swollen lips before pushing my tongue back into his mouth as he picks up speed and thrusts into me with more force._

I awake with a start at the sound of my alarm; I groan and throw my alarm clear across the room.

"Fuck." I squeeze my legs together at the uncomfortable throbbing.

"Fuck." I feel myself getting wetter as I remember the feelings Ezra provoked from me in the dream.

I squirm slightly before rolling out of bed and heading straight for the shower.

This has to end.

He must have a weakness, and I intend to find it.

_Today_.

**A/N: Hmmm... I wonder who will cave first... haha**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I wasn't going to update tonight because I was too lazy but I got so many reviews... so here's a thank you from me :) Oh and sorry in advance if you like Jason... **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Nine

Day Four.

Four days of burning, aching need.

Four days without Ezra's pleasuring touch.

Four days of building desire, begging for a release.

Today, it _ends_.

* * *

><p>I pause outside Ezra's lecture hall to readjust my outfit and fix my hair. I smirk as I smooth out my red and black checked short pleated skirt, crisp tight white button up shirt and readjust my black tie hanging loosely around my neck.<p>

I ensure my top buttons are undone enough to give a perfect view of my black lacy bra and ample cleavage.

I smirk before strutting into the hall, Ezra looks up at the sound of wolf whistles and his eyes widen at the sight, before his eyes harden in jealousy at the attention I'm receiving.

I feel his gaze on me as I walk to my seat, swinging my hips as I go.

I sit down and cross my legs smirking as his gaze lands on my exposed neck and chest. The marks he left on me are still very much visible and today I didn't even bother with cover up, I know that seeing his work on me turns him on, and I need all the help I can get.

This needs to end today.

I tear my gaze away and down towards my white knee length socks and black buckle up stilettos as he calls the class to order.

He avoids looking in my direction at all costs, as he makes his way through his carefully thought out lesson plan, not giving me the satisfaction in seeing his lust filled gaze.

The class finally ends when the bell echoes in the hall and the students immediately begin to file out. I see a few giggling girls approach Ezra and I decide to wait behind for a few minutes.

When it becomes obvious that they are nowhere near finished flirting with him, I roll my eyes before standing and making my way towards his door. I can just surprise him in his office; I smirk as I think of all the ways to play this out.

"Aria!" I immediately stop and turn around at the sound of the voice.

"Uh, hi Jason," I reply in confusion.

"What's up?" I ask casually while readjusting my bag strap.

I roll my eyes as I feel him check me out, his eyes landing on my hickeys and bite marks.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hook up sometime?"

I narrow my eyes.

"What?"

"You know. I can see that you have _a lot_ of needs. And I can help you out with that."

I'm about to tell him exactly where to shove it, when I feel Ezra's heated gaze on us.

I smirk up at him, "Really?"

I ask seductively whilst stepping closer, "you can do that?"

"Baby, I can do _anything_ you want," he replies smugly.

Good, then go wash your fucking hair. It's disgusting.

I grab his collar before pulling him out the door and down the hall.

When we reach the end of the hall I drop his collar and start to walk away.

Obviously he doesn't get the message, because he starts following me.

Is he delusional?

I stop walking and turn to face him, "what?"

"Uh. I thoug-" he starts off confused, before being interrupted by my laughter.

"Ha! Yea Right. Dream on pretty boy."

I turn and start to make my way down the hall to my left when the crackling of the speakers gets my attention.

"Attention Aria Montgomery, can you please report to Professor Fitz's office immediately. Thank you." I have never been so thankful to hear the dull droning voice of the principal's secretary before.

I make my way towards his office, and walk straight in to see him standing in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask whilst turning to shut the door.

Once I turn back to face him, he throws me into the wall to the left of the door, and uses his right hand to click the lock and bring down the blind.

His intense gaze locked on mine makes my panties become wet, he forces his lips on mine and shoves his tongue in my waiting mouth.

He hooks his hands under my thighs and lifts me up; I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

I move my hands to his hair and tug on it roughly while I bite down on his bottom lip before shoving my tongue back into his mouth. He forces me harder against the wall and I feel his hard cock, whilst a moan escapes my lips.

His mouth pulls away from mine and trails kisses down my neck, before he starts sucking and biting down, leaving a new mark.

"Mine." He growls out while moving me away from the wall.

"It's over Aria." He tells me before pushing his tongue back into my mouth.

"You cave?" I ask breathlessly once pulling away.

"Yes. There is no way I'm letting you get your _needs_ meet elsewhere."

He holds me firmly in his right arm, while moving his left along his desk. His items fall onto the fall with a harsh bang and he throws me down on top of the desk, him following closely behind.

I gasp out in pain as I feel a picture frame ram into my back, Ezra takes this opportunity to push his tongue back in and use his hands to undo my buttons.

He throws the tie off, and pushes the shirt off my shoulder before I repeat the same actions on him.

I scrape my nails down his chest, savouring the feeling before I feel his fingers hook in my panties and pull them down my legs.

He thrusts two fingers in whilst my hands move towards his black dress pants, it only takes one move and his pants and boxers are around his ankles.

He moves his mouth to my bra clad chest and I giggle, "Forget something whilst in a rush did we?"

I reach behind and unhook my bra and throw it onto the floor, he immediately takes my right boob into his mouth and bites down, before sucking down.

I feel my walls tighten as he rubs my clit so he moves his mouth from my boobs and down to my entrance.

His tongue thrusts into me while his finger rubs my clit, making me cum.

He reaches for a condom and rolls it on his thick cock before moving it towards my entrance; he gives me a kiss before thrusting into me hard.

I groan at the contact, and I squeeze my walls around his cock.

I use my legs to pull him closer, and throw my hips up to meet his thrusts.

I tug on his hair as his mouth finds my left nipple and bites down.

"Harder." I demand whilst scraping my nails up his back.

His right hand reaches down to tug on my clit and that's all it takes to make us both cum.

He rolls off me and we both lay there breathlessly, "I thought we couldn't do that here..." I tease with a giggle.

"I didn't hear any complaints," he replies with a smirk, "well not yet. No doubt there will be some noise complaints later."

I slap him on the shoulder before laughing, I _was_ pretty loud.

"Satisfied?" he asks while looking over at me.

"_More_ than satisfied." I respond with a bright smile.

"Oh, and for the record. I would _never_ get my needs satisfied elsewhere. Mainly because after experiencing sex with you, no one could even come close."

He narrows his eyes, "What about _Jason_?" he spits his name like its poison.

"Seriously? You're kidding me right? I have actual taste thank you very much. Never in a million years would I ever touch _him_. Blah."

"Then what- but-"

"I just wanted you to cave before I did. Because I was close." He groans and throws his arm over his eyes.

"I can't believe I caved, you were so close." He whines quietly.

"I told you; I never lose. Deal with it," I prop myself up with my right elbow and lean in for a kiss, "besides we have _a lot_ of catching up to do." I wink before leaning in for another kiss.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I almost didn't update this tonight but I thought I owed it to you. Now however I really need to get some of my uni work done :(**

**Anyway, enjoy :) **

Chapter Ten

I fall back onto my bed, exhaustion taking over me and willing my body to sleep.

After our four times in his office, yes _four_, we made our way to Ezra's apartment and ordered a pizza.

Before the pizza delivery guy had arrived with our pizza we'd already had sex once more, this time on the couch.

Once dinner was finished and cleared up, we made our way to the bed for _dessert_.

I'm exhausted and sore but wouldn't change a single thing about today; Ezra finally let me out of his apartment after I promised him that we weren't finished.

That we would continue catching up tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I groan and roll out of bed in the morning wincing at the tenderness between my thighs. I head straight for the bathroom hoping the hot water will soothe my sore, aching body.<p>

I remove my clothes and survey my appearance in the mirror.

_Oh god._

I'm covered in hickeys, bite marks and bruises.

I let a smile grace my beautiful face as the memories of how those came to be, flood my brain.

I step into the shower with only one thought on my mind; how does Ezra look this morning?

* * *

><p>I skip down the hall to Ezra's office with a renewed spring in my step after my shower, I felt great. I'm sure that has everything to do with the fact that the bet is over and my needs were meet.<p>

Six times in fact.

I walk straight into his office and close the door behind me, locking it in the process.

I turn and smile at Ezra's sleeping form on the couch, I walk over to him and slip down beside him pressing my back to his chest.

His arms automatically wrap around my waist and pull me closer coaxing me into a deep slumber.

I wake up later to soft kisses being place on my neck and I giggle quietly at the sensation, "Hey baby, when did you slip in?" He asks softly, pressing a kiss to my ear.

"I'm not sure," I reply groggily, "You were asleep when I arrived though."

"Hmm. You tired me out yesterday." He replies with a smirk and I turn my head to catch his lips.

We hear a knock on the door and I groan in frustration, "We need to put a fucking sign on that door." Ezra smirks at me before replying.

"That says what? 'Fuck off. I'm screwing my professor.' Would that work for you?" He asks with a sarcastic tone.

"Hmmm. Maybe we could try something a little more subtle... like handing my bra on the door..."

Ezra's reply is cut by the loud knocking again, "Aria! It's me; Spencer, can you please open up?"

I scrunch my brows together while getting up off the couch and moving towards the door.

I open the door to see a tear stricken Spencer at the door, "hey, what's wrong honey?"

She starts crying uncontrollably and I usher her into the office, and close the door behind me.

Ezra walks over to me and kisses my forehead gently before muttering something about a class and exiting the room.

"Hey, what happened? Honey, you need to talk to me." I try to coax her gently.

"Wren."

"What happened? If he hurt you so help me god, I'll kill him!" I rant angrily, thinking of all the ways to castrate him.

"He's in the hospital," she lets out another sob.

"Uh. Yea. He works there Spence..."

"No! He's _in_ the fucking hospital! He was in a car accident." She starts sobbing again and I move on from the shock of the news and the fact that Spencer Hastings just swore.

"Is- is he ok?" I ask while holding my breath.

"Yes. But I was so scared Aria," I pull her into a tight hug, releasing my breath.

"Hey, I'm here for you Spence. Come on. Let's go to the hospital."

I gently pull her up and out of the room before pushing her gently into my car and making my way towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Well this isn't how I imagined my day to turn out. Sitting here in the hospital cafeteria staring at my lasagne. Well at least I think its lasagne.<p>

I glance up at Hanna as she lets out a loud sigh; I raise my right eye brow at her in question.

"Why are we even here? He's fine. She's fine. They're probably screwing each other in there as we speak."

"Han. Have some compassion." I tell her while giggling slightly at her outburst.

"Yea, imagine if it were Caleb in the hospital," Emily tells her gently.

"Don't say that! Take it back! You jinxer!" Hanna exclaims loudly.

"Han, relax." I soothe her.

"I mean how would you like it if I told _you_ to imagine your girlfriend in the hospital. No one likes a jinxer." She fires back at Emily.

"Han. I'm pretty sure jinxer _isn't_ a word." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Whatever Aria. It is now."

I laugh lightly at her before sharing an amused glance with Emily.

"Spencer, hey!" I turn around to see Spencer making her way towards us with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, thanks for staying. He's going to be just fine. You can all go home now."

One by one we all get up and give her a tight hug before exiting the hospital.

* * *

><p>I knock delicately on Ezra's door before taking a step back and waiting.<p>

Ezra swings the door open and greets me with a warm smile before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to my soft lips.

I enter the apartment once he steps aside and make my way to the couch, flopping down with a sigh. "Is he ok? Spencers boyfriend?" He asks with concern, "I thought you'd be there all night when I got your text."

"Nah. He's fine, she told us to go home."

He raises his eye brow at the last word and I smile at him.

"So, where is it?" He shoots me a confused look.

"Where's what?"

"Something you've written. I don't care what. It can be a poem, story... whatever you like."

He reaches up and scratches the back of his neck whilst looking away, "Ezra. You lost. Fair and square."

He scoffs, "fair?"

"All is fair in love and war," I retort while placing my hand out waiting.

He sighs giving up and heads towards his desk.

He makes his way back over to me and collapses on the couch; I move over and snuggle into his side while throwing my legs over his lap. I reach over and take the booklet from his hands and flip it open to begin reading.

I'm almost to the end when I crack, "Ezra. Stop biting your nails. This is _fantastic_." I glance up at him once I've reach the last sentence and place a passionate kiss on his lips, my tongue slipping into his mouth and wrestling with his.

He shakes his head slightly, "Ezra. I'm serious. It's beautiful. You're going to get published one day, I just know it."

He starts to protest when I shut him down with my words, "I believe in you, don't give up on yourself."

"I believe in you too. Don't give up on _yourself_." I knit my eye brows together in confusion.

"Ezra, what are you talking about?"

"You got an A+."

"What?"

"On that exam, the creative writing piece at the end was the best. It was brilliant Aria. You're an extremely talented writer. Don't sell yourself short. Believe in yourself."

I blush slightly at his kind words, "I _do_ believe in myself, I choose not to try."

"Why?" He asks with curiosity, the conversation now off him and his writing talents.

"You're not my boyfriend, we're not dating. You don't have to pretend to care."

"I _do_ care." He tells me forcefully.

I let out a shaky breath at his intense gaze, "You hungry?" I ask clearing my throat.

I get up and walk towards the take out menus, telling myself not to believe his lies. Guys only want one thing, they don't care.

I reach for the first menu and pick it up without thought, I feel Ezra's arms wrap around my waist from behind and he places a gentle kiss in my hair. I turn around and give him a small peck, before turning back for the menus.

He pulls me back and in for a tight hug. He cradles my head in his neck and places a soft kiss on my forehead, "I do care, Aria. More than you know."

It's then in that moment I realise; that I feel the safest when I'm in his arms.

I let myself admit, that I care for him deeply as well.

**A/N: Sorry if you already read this on my other story...**

**IMPORTANT – NEXT UPDATE!**

**I honestly don't know when my next update will be.**

**I might be able to find time tomorrow night, but that's pushing it.**

**Friday night I have literally no chance, same with Saturday and Sunday.**

**I'm really busy over the next few days. Work, Christmas parties, birthdays, uni assignments and not to mention my full time job. Blah. **

**So here's my challenge:**

**Review and convince me to update ASAP and I won't make you wait until Monday night!**

**Deal?**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I didn't find time last night to update so today while I was on my lunch break at work I wrote another chapter for both my stories. So if they seem rushed, it's because I wrote two chapters in under an hour...**

**It's currently 1.00am and I cannot be bothered to proof read because I have to be up early tomorrow to get assignments done. But I wanted to update what I wrote for you guys. Enjoy and please review :)**

Chapter Eleven

"Nah uh. No way."

"Oh come on. _Please_ Aria, I'm desperate." I sigh and divert my eyes away from Ezra's begging.

Don't cave Aria. Stay strong.

He moves forward and traps my face with his hands, "_Please_."

His breath blows across my face and I sigh.

"Fine. But you owe me."

He lets a big smile cover his face before leaning in and kissing me.

"That's ok. I've got a surprise for you later."

"Oh?" I reply raising an eyebrow and running my hand down his chest to his waist.

He laughs and grabs my hand softly, "Not that kind of surprise. Although that can certainly be arranged." He winks at me before giving me one last kiss while I giggle against his lips.

"I can't believe you called me here for this. You said it was an _emergency_." I taunt with a smile on my face.

"It is, she wouldn't stop yelling and crying. I was going insane. I was seriously about to pull my hair out" He whines at me.

"Oh, and we can't have that. What else would I pull on when we're having s-"

"Aria. Young ears."

"Oh right." I say turning towards the little girl staring at us with interest. I crouch down in front of her, "Hey sweetie, I'm Aria."

"You're pretty." She replies with an adorable smile.

"I like her," I tell Ezra, nodding.

"This is my niece Emma. I'm on babysitter duty tonight for my brother."

"Uh huh, and _why_ was she crying?" I ask with raised eye brows.

"I don't know," Ezra shrugs helplessly.

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes."

"I'm bored," she cuts me off before I can question Ezra further.

"Oh really?" I ask while tickling her stomach, she laughs and squirms around trying to get away.

"And how old are you Miss Emma?" I ask with a kind smile.

"This many," she states proudly while holding out four fingers.

"Oh," I gasp, "You're a big girl."

"Does she have some toys or something here?" I ask Ezra.

"I don't know," he shrugs again.

"Well did she come with say, oh I don't know, a backpack?" I ask with a smart mouth.

He shrugs once more and I shake my head while rolling my eyes.

"Uncle Ezra is silly, Em." I lean forward and tickle her stomach again, smiling at her childish giggle.

I rise from my crouched position and scan the room, my eyes land on something behind the couch and I make my way over.

"Is this yours Ezra?" I ask with a smirk, holding up a pink and purple'Hannah Montana' backpack.

"_No._"

"Then I'm guessing its Emma's, ok let's see what we have here." I open the sipper and peer inside; some barbies, books and DVD's.

"Ok honey, what do you feel like doing? Reading? Playing with your dolls? DVD?" I ask while making my way back over to her.

"I vote for reading," Ezra chimes.

I roll my eyes, "Of course you do, because you're not biased or anything Mr English Professor."

Emma giggles loudly again before exclaiming, "DVD!"

I smile and pull out the choices, "OK we have,"

"Hannah Montana!" She yells out with excitement before I can list the choices.

I smile before tapping her nose lightly with my right pointer finger before lifting her up and setting her on the couch before making my way over to the DVD player and inserting the disc.

Once I press play and adjust the volume I signal for Ezra to follow me into the kitchen.

"Babysitting duty?"

"Yep." He sighs loudly while glancing at a smiling Emma and back to me again.

"And you called me because?" I ask trying to coax information out of him.

"I thought you could help," he shrugs at me once more.

"_Why_?" I ask with curiosity.

"Because you're a girl." I gasp and narrow my eyes.

"And you're a sexist ass."

"Aria." He hisses at me while glancing over at Emma.

"Oh relax; she's not paying attention to us. She's got all of her attention on Miley Cyrus. Chill."

"How do you know?" he replies disbelievingly.

"Emma, honey!" I exclaim loudly, "see?"

I ask Ezra while rolling my eyes.

He moves forward and wraps his arms around my waist, "I'm sorry for my sexist comment, I was just struggling. I didn't know who else to call, I'm glad you came though."

"I'll always come when you need me," I reply without thinking.

"You're going to make an amazing mum," Ezra tells me while leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

We make our way to the couch and sit down next to Emma watching the movie.

"Ok Emmy, time for bed." Ezra tells her whilst picking her up and spinning her around, I laugh as she lets out a round of giggles.

"No! I wanna stay up with Aria!" She protests.

"I'll still be here in the morning," I tell her trying to convince her to go to bed.

"Come on, let's go brush your teeth and get you in your PJ's and I'll read you a story. Ok?" I suggest holding out my hand.

"Ok." She runs to my side and grabs my hand.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning to the sun shining through the apartment; I groan and cover my eyes with the blanket.<p>

"Morning," I hear Ezra's groggy voice.

I groan in response before muttering, "too early."

He leans over places a small kiss on my lips, "go back to sleep then beautiful."

I smile at him before popping myself up on my elbow and reaching my left hand down to trace Emma's sleeping face.

"She's precious, Ezra."

"I know. She's never going to grow up. Or date. Ever." I laugh quietly trying not to wake her up.

"Ezra. Be realistic." He just shakes his head and I laugh again.

I lean in for another kiss before falling back into a deep slumber my arms wrapped around Emma who was laying between us on his bed.

* * *

><p>"So..." I bite my lip suggestively as I approach Ezra who had just walked back in from dropping Emma off at her parents.<p>

I reach him and wrap my arms around his neck, "Where's my 'thank you'?" I ask while rising on my toes to kiss him deeply. He responds by pushing his tongue into my waiting mouth and lifting me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist.

He walks us over to the bed, never once breaking our kiss and gently lowers me onto the bed. I pull away and grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head, before pulling my own shirt off. I reach down for his jeans and undo those and he kicks those off.

I reach my hand towards his boxers when he stops them, and raises them above my head. His hands then reach for my jeans and pull those off, followed by my panties.

He attaches his lips to mine hungrily and his hands reach around for my bra, he unhooks it with ease and slips it off. His mouth automatically falls to my left boob, his tongue running around it before he sucks harshly on the exposed skin. His right hand goes to my entrance and he thrusts two fingers in, whilst his mouth moves to my right boob sucking down and then biting roughly.

I feel myself getting close and I moan out his name in need, he moves his head down to my entrance and thrusts his tongue inside while his finger tugs my clit. He removes his tongue and trails it teasingly along my opening before thrusting back in. It doesn't take much more for me to cum.

I move to roll us over when Ezra pins my hands above my head again, "I need you. Now." He demands in my ear before reaching for a condom.

I free my hands and take it from him, ripping the wrapper open with my teeth and rolling it onto his hard cock.

He moves towards my entrance and wastes no time before pushing into me, his hands flying to my boobs and his mouth forcing itself on mine with need.

I groan when I taste myself on his lips, and I bite down on his tongue as his thrusts become deeper.

I reach down with my right hand and rub my clit while my left hand clutches at the hairs on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

I contract my walls around his cock and smile into the kiss, as he groans from the sensation.

After a few more deep thrusts we cum together moaning each other's name.

He rolls off me and discards the condom, "Damn, Professor Fitz. You've got skill." I exclaim breathlessly.

He chuckles before placing a soft kiss on my sweaty forehead.

"So where's this surprise?" I ask once we regain our breathing.

"You're not getting it yet," I pout at him and he lets out a groan.

"Stop it. You know I can't resist that." He leans in to kiss away my pout before groaning once more and rolling out of bed.

"Fine." He sighs and makes his way over to his desk to retrieve the surprise; he makes his way back to the bed and climbs in handing me a white envelope.

"An envelope?" I gasp, "Just what I've always wanted. How'd you know?"

"Aria, just _open_ the envelope." I giggle at his eye roll before tearing open the envelope.

I let a radiant smile cross my face as my eyes roam the paper in front of me.

"Seriously?" I ask Ezra, hoping for a yes.

"Yes gorgeous. You, me and a romantic weekend away in New York." He leans in to kiss me and I deepen it automatically.

"No interruptions, just us." I reply with a smile before rolling on top of him and give him a searing kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review and let me know. I'll try and update Sunday, but if not I will on Monday night. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**This chapter isn't that great and probably has a lot of mistakes, but I wanted to give you something. I went to my works Christmas party last night and it was an open bar... and let's just say we all got pretty wild. I'm so hungover right now, but felt like trying to write something anyway. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Twelve

"So what did you tell your parents?" Ezra asks while tearing his eyes off the road briefly to glance over at me.

"That there was this art festival in New York Spencer and I were planning on going to, but since Wrens in the hospital she pulled out. I told my parents I was fine going by myself."

"Oh." He responds quietly.

"What?" I ask knowing something is bothering him.

"You're a convincing liar. So they didn't look into it at all?" he asks with a hint of worry in his tone.

"It wouldn't make a difference. Legally they can't stop me from going to New York for the weekend. And besides they trust me."

He nods stiffly, and I sigh softly.

"I don't know what brought this on, but for the record. I would never lie to you." I tell him softly willing him to believe me.

He chuckles quietly, "I know. Sorry."

"Ezra, talk to me."

He shakes his head softly, "it's nothing."

"No, it's something." I insist softly.

"I just never want to lose you." he tells me his voice thick with emotion.

"What has that got to do with lying?" I ask trying to coax an explanation out of him.

"My parents... They lied to my brother and I constantly, and because of that we don't really ever talk to them anymore. Our relationship is strained. It's stupid; I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"You _won't_" I tell him sternly.

"What?" he asks while scrunching his eye brows together in confusion.

"Lose me. You won't _ever_ lose me."

"Promise?" he asks with uncertainty.

"I promise." I smile at him before leaning over and placing a delicate kiss on his check.

"Now let's talk about something happy, like this weekend." I suggest with a smile.

"Speaking of. I have someone I want you to meet tonight."

"Who?" I ask with a nervous tone,

"My best friend from college, he lives in New York and he wants to meet you."

I raise my eyebrows "you told him about me?" I ask with a smile in my voice.

"Yes, of course. After he saw you..."

I scrunch my brows together, "what?"

"Remember the night of the bet?" Ezra asks with bitterness in his voice,

"I try not to remember those days without sex, but yes I do."

"Well he's the one who was at the door."

I narrow my eyes at that, "well then I don't like him already."

Ezra chuckles at me before reaching for my hand and intertwining them before resting them back in my lap.

"Please? For me?"

I let out a sigh after seeing his pleading eyes and nod my head slowly.

"Ok, for you."

He brings my hand up to his lips and places a soft kiss on it before placing them back in my lap.

* * *

><p>I stretch after I get out of the car while Ezra is collecting our suitcases from the trunk.<p>

We make our way inside and walk up to the reception desk after giving our bags to concierge.

"Welcome. How can I be of assistance?" the receptionist asks with a seductive tone eyeing Ezra.

"Hi, my _boyfriend_ and I would like to check in." I tell her smiling sweetly before leaning up and kissing Ezra, I run my tongue along his bottom lip and push it inside his waiting my mouth.

I pull away and he places a kiss on my forehead and wraps his arm around my waist.

The receptionist clears her throat awkwardly, "name?"

"Ezra Fitz." he tells her in his smooth voice and her smile instantly turns flirty again.

I roll my eyes while he finishes checking in, before grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Come on honey, let's go try out the bed," I tell him with a wink.

His only response is to chuckle and I risk a glance back at the receptionist whose mouth is hanging open in shock. She snaps her mouth close and glares at me with narrowed eyes.

Ezra opens the door for me and tips concierge before closing the door after they exit. I make my way over to the bed and collapse moaning when the soft mattress meets my back.

"_Boyfriend_?" He asks with s smirk.

"Shut up," I order.

Ezra joins me on the bed pulling me close, "baby, you need to get ready."

I groan and snuggle into him more, "no." I pout and then feel his lips kissing my pout away.

"It's already 6.30 and I told Hardy we'd meet him at 8.00."

"Fine," I sigh loudly while getting up, "where are we meeting him?"

"A bar, so dress casual." he tells me smiling up at me.

I make my way towards my suitcase and pull out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tight fitting blue strapless top. I retrieve my black shiny stilettos and black leather jacket and place them by the bed on the chair in the corner of the room.

I make my way to the bathroom and turn on the shower before undressing and stepping inside.

Once I finish in the shower I dry myself off with the towel and make my way towards the vanity and apply my makeup with a steady hand. I run my brush through m hair and gently curl it before getting dressed and making my way back towards the bedroom.

"Bathrooms yours," I tell Ezra who immediately gets up and heads towards the bathroom.

I hear the shower turn on and I start to worry about meeting his best friend. What if he doesn't like me? I mean it's not Ezra's family but this is still important.

I release a shaky breath as I hear the bathroom door open, I turn around to see Ezra standing there in only a towel, droplets of water glistening on his tan skin.

I make my way towards him and reach up on my toes to press my lips against his, my hands automatically going towards his towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Aria, what are you doing?" he asks against my lips.

"Proving to you that I'm yours only. That I'm _not _going anywhere." I force my lips back on his and throw my tongue in his mouth.

"We'll be late," he tries to argue,

"Hardy can wait," I tell him, "show me I'm yours Ezra."

Ezra slams his lips back on mine and his hands immediately unwraps the towel from his waist before moving towards my top and ripping it over my head.

I groan as his lips make their way down my neck, sucking down roughly.

I tug on his hair as he bites down hard; he unhooks my bra and takes my hard nipple in his mouth biting down softly.

He unzips my jeans and pulls them down before throwing me onto the bed and climbing on top.

He kisses his way down my neck, over my cleavage and down to my navel before he pulls down my panties and flicks my clit with his tongue before tracing it along my opening teasingly.

I groan and pull on his hair; he moves his lips back to mine and reaches for his wallet on the nightstand retrieving a condom.

I take it from him and rip it open before rolling it onto his hard cock, he groans as I tease his tip with my finger circling it gently.

He locks my hands above my head and thrusts into me while biting down on my neck.

I free my hands and scrape my nails down his exposed chest before forcing his lips back to mine and moving my hips upwards to meet his thrusts, he gains speed and slams into me with more force pushing me to my limit.

I feel my walls start to tighten and I moan out his name while his finger rubs my clit, forcing me over the edge. I yell out his name while I cum and he bites down on my lower lip, before rolling off me and discarding the used condom into the trash can.

"We're so late," I hear Ezra mumble and I can a glance towards the alarm clock on the night stand; 8.10.

I giggle softly, "oops."

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter, meeting Hardy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Ok so, I almost didn't update because I got distracted on twitter... anyway I thought I best update considering I promised some reviewers another chapter tonight. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirteen

"He's never going to let me live this down," Ezra slams his head back against the seat of the cab and groans.

"Babe, it's not a big deal. Let's just blame traffic. It is New York after all."

"_Right_. And when he gets a look at those hickeys on your neck, there will be no denying it. I choose sex over him."

"Ok. First, so not my fault. _You're _the one who can't seem to help himself. There's only so much cover up can hide. And second, so what? I'm sure he would too. Besides it not just sex, its sex with me."

"Someone's modest," he teases before kissing the side of my head gently.

"Modesty is the best policy," I reply sarcastically.

I sigh as he buries his face in my hair, "does he know about, you know... us? Like our situation?" I ask quietly.

"No. He knows you go to Hollis, but I never mentioned that you're my student."

"Ok. I think it's best if he doesn't know." I feel Ezra nodding against my hair before kissing the top of my head gently.

"We're here," the cab driver's gruff voices snaps us back to reality. Ezra leans forward to pay for our fare before exiting the cab and holding his hand out for me.

We enter the noisy bar which reeks of beer and Ezra automatically starts scanning the crowd for Hardy.

"Looks like he's not here yet,"

"See? All that worrying for nothing," I tease Ezra gently before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to grab a seat at that empty booth? I'm just going to use the rest room."

I nod giving him a smile and making my way towards the empty booth ignoring the lust filled glances directed at me.

I sit down and sigh praying for Ezra to hurry up, and rescue me from this uncomfortable situation.

"Hey sexy, what is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone in a bar? Can I buy you a drink?" I roll my eyes, not bothering to waste my time looking in his direction.

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for my _boyfriend_."

"Hardy?" I whip my head around at Ezra's confused voice and my eyes widen as I realise that _Hardy_ is the one who just hit on me.

Oh shit. This can't end well.

"Ezra?" Hardy looks between us confused before his eyes widen, "Oh god. Sorry man, really, I didn't know."

Ezra's nose flares in anger, so I push Hardy out of the booth and make my way towards Ezra placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Hey, it's ok. He didn't know. I mean yea he's kinda a pig... but it's not worth getting upset over." I place a kiss on Ezra's lips feeling him relax slightly.

"Ok, so drinks! First round's on me." Before either of us can respond he's already on his way to the bar cursing at his own stupidity.

"Come on," I tug on Ezra's hand and lead him towards the booth.

When Hardy returns he places three beers on the table and slides one towards Ezra, he squints at me. "Are you even old enough to be in a bar?"

I snort, "Oh ok. So you hit on me, offer me a drink, buy it for me and _then_ ask if I'm old enough. Yea sure, that makes sense."

"I get a strange feeling you don't like me," I raise my eye brows at him, "not that I can blame you."

Ezra chuckles at that and I crack a smile. We all take a few gulps of our beer and we can feel some of the awkwardness melting away.

* * *

><p>"No way!" I throw my head back and laugh, "I'm serious." Hardy tells me while I clutch Ezra shirt in my right hand laughing harder.<p>

"I can't believe you used that pick up line. Smooth Ezra, real smooth." I giggle as I place my pink lips against my glass taking another sip of beer.

"No, the worst part is, she fell for it." Hardy tells me laughing.

I laugh even harder at that, while shaking my head.

"What was the worst pick up line _you_ ever used Hardy?" I ask with a smirk.

"Was that an earthquake or did u just rock my world?" I bang my fist on the table, struggling to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Lame. Seriously guys. How did you _ever _get laid?" I turn towards Ezra, "actually, how did you end up getting me?"

He leans forwards and kisses me roughly on the lips, "I guess I was just lucky," I giggle softly before kissing him again.

"No. I think I'm the one who got lucky."

"Yea, I've been meaning to ask you about those hickeys. I'm guessing that's why you guys were like an hour late. You were too busy getting _lucky._" We turn to see Hardy's smirking face.

"Your turn Aria," Ezra turns towards me in an attempt to change the topic of conversation.

I scrunch my brows together, "I've never used a lame pick up line in my life."

Hardy rolls his eyes, "fine, what's the worst one you've heard."

I lick my lips before biting down on my bottom lip thinking, "Oh I know. 'Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!'"

They both throw their head back and laugh, "_who _in their right mind would say that?" Hardy asks while clutching the table for support.

"Some nerd who doesn't get out much," I roll my eyes, "it was at some summer camp. A few friends and I were visiting Spencer and there was a party with a lot of teenage boys who can't hold their liquor."

After our laughter dies down, I finish off my beer and place the empty glass on the table.

"I'm going to order a plate of fries and another round of drinks," Hardy tells us before getting up and heading towards the bar.

I turn towards Ezra and smile before kissing him on the lips, running my tongue along his bottom lip and slipping it inside.

"Thanks for doing this, and sorry about Hardy hitting on you," I giggle at that.

"Already forgotten. I'm glad we did this." I smile before kissing him again.

"Blah. Please save that for your hotel room," Hardy gags as he sits back down with the drinks and fries. I roll my eyes before responding; "now where's the fun in that?"

I reach for a fry and dip it in the tomato sauce before popping it into my mouth, washing it down with a sip of beer.

We finish off the fries and beers laughing as we exchange college stories, "Oh! I love this song! Dance with me," I tell Ezra whilst pushing him out of the booth.

I pull him onto the dance floor as the beginning of 'S&M' by Rihanna starts pumping through the speakers.

I swing my hips as I guide Ezra into the middle of the dance floor before pulling his chest against my back.

I feel Ezra's arms wrap around me and I start to grind on him, his hips grip my waist and run along my stomach. His mouth comes down to my ear and he bites down softly, before kissing my neck.

As the song comes to a close, I feel Ezra's growing erection pressed against my back and I turn around to smirk up at him before pressing my chest to his and forcing my tongue in his mouth, pulling him closer by tugging on his hair roughly.

"What do you say we call this a night, and head back to the hotel?" Ezra asks me before reattaching our lips.

I pull away smiling, before we head towards Hardy to say our goodbyes, promising to stay in touch and grabbing my purse before we head towards the exit and hail a cab. Once we climb inside the cab our sexual tension makes it unbearable, and we can't keep our hands off each other the whole ride back to the hotel.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, Lexi loved them :) Oh btw, this is Jason again.**

**She said to thank you for the wishes to get better and her early birthday wishes too.**

**We got some bad news today and she will most likely be in hospital for at least a week, so she was quite upset tonight, and it didn't take much before I caved and started typing once more. I honestly don't know how she does it, but I'd pretty much do anything for her. **

**Anyway if you're confused right now, it's probably because you don't reach Babysitter wanted and haven't heard that Lexi was in a car accident. Some drunken idiot, who ran a red light. The doctors aren't much help either, telling her she'll have slight discomfort while breathing due to the force she was hit, but they actually did some x-rays today and they discovered that she has a few broken ribs. Idiots. Sorry for all that, she told me to stop writing so much. **

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – Yes she does know, although I'm not supposed to be writing so much for the authors note, but she can't exactly stop me at the moment. I'm sure she'll read all this shit when she's better and I'll be in trouble... haha**

Chapter Fourteen

I roll over stretching, while releasing a large yawn from my mouth, before snuggling into Ezra's bare chest.

My left hand softly traces patterns on his chest as I reach up and kiss the corner of his lips gently, he smile slightly before opening his eyes slowly, "Morning."

"Morning babe," I lean up and place a long kiss on his lip. He groans as he pulls away and buries his face in my hair, "it's too early. Go back to sleep."

"No, let's go explore the city." I roll on top of Ezra straddling him and lean my head down and trail kisses from below his left ear, down his neck and onto his chest.

I reach my lips back up to his and slip my tongue in, he lets out a moan and mumbles against my lips; "Hmm. I like waking up to you." I pull away and smile before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and climbing off him.

"Get up and get ready, we're leaving in an hour."

I skip off towards the bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way, when I reach the door way I turn back to smile at Ezra before closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"Ezra, come on!" I tug on his hand as I drag him out of the hotel and we start walking down the chilly New York streets.<p>

My eyes light up when I spot a row of shops and I intertwine our hands before pulling him after me, glancing back to flash him a bright smile.

Two hours and four stores later, Ezra appears to be getting agitated but seems to be holding it in for the moment.

He sighs before wrapping his arms around me from behind, "Aria? Are you almost done?" He places a delicate kiss on my neck and I giggle in response.

I hang the dress in my hands back up, before walking out with Ezra's arm firmly around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

We start making our way down the side walk again and I can't help but notice the amount of women checking him out as we walk past, I narrow my eyes at them as Ezra places a small kiss on my forehead. I smile up at him before looking down and biting my lip, I can't deny how good it feels to be out in public wrapped in his arms for everyone to see.

I spot 'Victoria's Secret' a few stores down and I turn to Ezra pouting; "one more store? Please."

He sighs before leaning down and kissing away my pout, "Ok, fine. _One_."

I smirk before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and dragging him towards the store, I see him smirk as we enter.

I walk straight towards the sexy lingerie, planning to pick out something special for tonight.

I pick out a black and a red lacy set and head towards the dressing rooms, Ezra following close behind.

He takes a seat and I make my way towards one of the stalls, after peeling off my layers of clothing I pull on the black set and fluff my hair slightly before exiting and coughing softly to gain Ezra's full attention. He sits up straight and his jaw drops at the sight of me, "Ezra, you might want to wipe off the drool." I smirk as I close the door swiftly and swap the black set for the red.

I exit once more and make my way towards Ezra doing a slow twirl to show off every angle. He moans and throws his head back and I know that this is his favourite. "What do you think?" I ask as he stands up.

His lips are immediately on mine and he backs me into the stall closing the door, the lock clicking softly. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

I feel myself getting wet, and I know I'll definitely be purchasing the lingerie now.

He slips his fingers around my lace thong and into my entrance before thrusting in and out with force. I tug on his hair as he bites down on the top of my exposed cleavage.

His tongue slips across the top of my boobs before he trails kisses up my neck and then slips his tongue in my mouth.

He adds a third finger and I feel my walls start to tighten, he pushes his fingers into me with more force and his mouth swallows my moans of pleasure as I cum.

After Ezra puts me down I start to redress quickly, before we exit and make our way towards the cashier to pay for the items, along the way we receive a few knowing looks and I can't help but smirk.

We exit the store with my new purchase both thinking of the night ahead.

"I'm hungry," I whine as we enter Central park holding hands, my 'Victoria's Secret' bag hanging from my left hand, and my other shopping bags hanging from Ezra's right.

Ezra guides me over to a hot dog stand and orders for us both, once we receive the food, Ezra pays the man before we add our toppings and start to wonder around the busy park eating.

* * *

><p>When we get back, I make my way towards the big bed and fall back sighing as my back hits the bed.<p>

"Don't get too comfy, we have dinner reservations at 7." I immediately sit up and stare at him questionably.

"Why can't we just order room service?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't make the reservation for here at the hotel," He heads towards the couch and places down my shopping bags.

"What?" I scrunch my brows together.

"I'm taking you out. On a date."

"A what?" I ask choking on air.

"A _date_. You know when two people who like each other go out and get something to eat?" He states while making his way toward me on the bed.

"Ezra, you _don't_ have to do this. We're not dating." I shake my head at him.

"Why can't we be?" my mouth falls open before I snap it closed and cast my eyes to the ground. He sits next to me on the bed before using his right pointer finger to gently lift my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Aria. I'm taking you out on a real date whether you like it or not. So get up and get ready, we're leaving here at 6.30."

I stand up and make my way towards the bathroom my mind racing through the contents of my suitcase quickly. I didn't bring any sexy dresses. _Fuck._

A little warning about this date would have been nice.

Oh god, I hate that word.

_Date._

This is a bad idea, no strings attached sex is working just fine. It's then I realise that we haven't exactly been following that no strings attached rule for quite some time.

We haven't been following any of the rules I established since the beginning.

No strings attached. No jealousy. No sleep over's.

And definitely no _dates_.

I undress and climb into the shower hoping the hot water will do something to sooth my nerves. I can't believe I'm nervous. I haven't been on a date since high school.

I know I shouldn't go; I know that I will just end up getting hurt again. I shake those thoughts away as I wash my hair and run through the dresses I bought today in my head, I smile after deciding on a killer dress for tonight.

Ezra wants a date, then that's what he'll get.

We will definitely need that lingerie now.

**A/N: Please review and let her know what you thought. Sorry it wasn't very long, but she was kinda falling asleep from the pain meds after like 300 words.**

**It's her birthday tomorrow and she's upset she'll be alone in the hospital for it, however I've organised to take off work and surprise her by spending the day with her, so she will probably convince me to do some more typing in the afternoon. **

**Another awkward scene for me to write here, but strange thing is – it doesn't seem to bother Lex at all. She told me to harden up haha**

**Anyway, please review :)**

**- Jason **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Ok... First of all. I had this chapter typed up for Lexi... and then I accidently deleted the whole thing. She wasn't too pleased with me.**

**We didn't update last night because everyone from work came and surprised Lexi, including **_**Jackson**_**, who is her work buddy (they look after each other's rent roll when then others away). I don't like him, he's been in love with her for the few years they've worked together and he doesn't give up. Anyway. **

**It gave me satisfaction to watch her show off her engagement ring, while all the girls started squealing... Why do they do that? Everyone was asking me who choose it, because there was no way I could have chosen it myself. I didn't, but that's beside the point.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter Fifteen

_Date_.

I hate that word.

Almost as much as I hate the word _Love_.

I pause while applying my mascara and bite my bottom lip in thought, thinking of ways to get out of this disastrous date.

I shake my head realising that would only hurt him, and he wouldn't let me out of it anyway.

I feel knots start to build in my stomach, when I'm struck with the realisation that I have no control over this situation.

Ezra's in charge and he knows it.

* * *

><p>I exit the bathroom slowly, my towel wrapped firmly around my body as I make my way towards my shopping bags resting on the couch. I feel Ezra's stare on me as I grab the purple dress that hugs my curves perfectly and a pair of black stilettos and make my way back towards the bathroom with an extra sway to my hips.<p>

I close the door swiftly, drop the towel from around my body and slip on the dress. I run my hands along the length of the dress smoothing it out, before slipping on the heels.

I look myself over in the mirror once more, pursing my lips before smiling and nervously exiting the bathroom.

Ezra's jaw drops at my appearance before he smiles softly and walks towards me. He kisses my forehead gently; "You look beautiful."

I smile and cast my eyes down to his chest, taking in his fresh crisp white shirt and black trousers.

He reaches his right hand up and guides my chin upwards; his lips meet mine in a lingering kiss.

"You ready?" He asks, and I nod before making my way towards the small table and picking up my black clutch.

I take a deep breath, while he grabs my hands and leads me slowly out the door.

Neither of us speaks until we make it to the lobby and head towards the doors, "I thought we could walk, it's a nice night."

"Sounds good," I reply whilst squeezing his hand.

We make our way down the crowded New York streets, leaning into each other and taking in the sights. Ezra pulls on my hand softly to slow me down when we reach a small Italian restaurant.

We walk inside and I immediately notice the romantic atmosphere surrounding the quaint restaurant.

Oh _crap_.

I feel the butterflies in my stomach growing, I can't handle this.

This is so far out of my comfort zone.

Pull it together Aria; you're doing this for him.

I feel Ezra place a comforting kiss on the side of my head and I feel all my worries melt away as a smile graces my face.

"Reservation under the name of Fitz," he tells the maitre d.

We follow her to our table by the window quietly, Ezra pulls out my chair and I look down smiling at his chivalry.

I open my menu, before looking up to meet Ezra's gaze, his face is illuminated by the candlelight radiating from the table and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

He reaches his right hand across the table and wraps it around my left hand delicately. I hesitate before rubbing my thumb gently along the top of his hand.

We share a smile before looking over out menus silently.

"Thank you," I tell him quietly once the waitress has taken our orders.

"For what?" he asks confused, with a small smile on his face.

"Everything." I'm about to open my mouth again when the waitress interrupts me.

"Is everything alright here? Can I be of any assistance?" I roll my eyes as she pushes her chest out and turns her back towards me.

I mean I know he's irresistible, but do they seriously not notice his girlfriend sitting right here?

Wait, what? _Girlfriend_?

What's happening to me?

"Maybe another drink for my girlfriend," he tells her without tearing his blue eyes off my face.

_Girlfriend_.

There's that word again, that makes me both excited and nervous at the same time.

The waitress smiles sweetly at him before turning to glare at me and walking away.

I shake my head at him slightly; his eyes didn't stray to her once.

Maybe he really is different.

"So, I heard there's this art festival in the city this weekend..." Ezra starts off with a smirk, ripping me away from my thoughts.

I smile at him, "Oh?"

"Yea. I was thinking maybe we could check it out?" He leans forward, "I just might know someone who has two tickets."

I throw my head back and laugh, "Do you just? Who would this someone be?"

"Hmm. You know her," he starts off.

"Really? I'm gonna need more than that," I raise an eye brow.

"She's gorgeous. Stunning really."

"Should I be worried?" I ask with a large smile.

"Funny too, apparently."

I look down shaking my head, before meeting his gaze again.

"Smart, talented, kind hearted, caring, generous," I move both of my hands to his, and hold them tightly before we both lean forward and meet each other across the table for a gentle, loving kiss.

* * *

><p>"Argh. I'm so full. I ate <em>way<em> too much." I complain as we make our way down the side walk towards the art festival.

Ezra chuckles before responding, "I wonder why... I've never seen someone eat so much."

I raise an eye brow at him, "You mean; you've never seen a girl eat so much. You're friends with Hardy, so don't try to deny that's what you meant."

He sighs before agreeing, "Yes ok, but I love it."

"What's life without enjoying good food? Hmmm. But I always seem to eat too much." I move my right hand down to run over my bloated stomach.

Ezra pulls his right hand from my left and drapes it over my shoulder, pulling me closer and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I guess you're too full for ice cream then."

"Never!" I reply while moving my head to face him.

We both laugh as we join the line for entry into the art festival.

Once we hand over our ticket, we make our way around discussing the different pieces of art, debating the meaning behind each one.

I spot an ice cream stand and turn towards Ezra, a pout making its way to my lips.

He leans down to kiss my pout, before pulling me along with him; he orders a chocolate cone for me and a strawberry one for himself.

I bite my lip to reduce the size of my smile when he orders my favourite ice cream without having to ask me first.

If I have learnt anything tonight, okay sorry, let me rephrase that.

If I have learnt anything on this _date _it would be that Ezra knows me more than I give him credit for.

**A/N: It's short, but my sister just showed up to see Lexi. And they are already talking about PLL. It's all Lexi's fault, because as soon as we started dating, she got her obsessed with the show and it's all I ever hear when they're together I swear.**

**Anyway, she said that they are going to have a serious conversation about their relationship next chapter. So leave a review and let her know what you thought.**

**Thanks.**

**-Jason**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Lexi is unwell tonight, so she obviously wasn't up for writing (or dictating) another chapter. But we did this yesterday, so I thought I'd upload it. She's been too unwell to notice I didn't upload it when I was supposed to, so I'm safe for now. **

**I've only been here an hour and she's been trying to get me to leave, because she doesn't want me to see her like this. So wish me luck, I have to go and continue convincing her, that I'm not going anywhere.**

**Besides, I'm pretty sure in our upcoming vows there's a certain one that goes; 'in sickness and in health.' Just saying. She's so stubborn.**

**Becca – I put up a picture of the engagement ring on her twitter. So feel free to have a look :)**

**The link is on her profile, and her twitter name is Ezriaismylifex  
><strong>

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – We added what was supposed to be the end of the last chapter to the beginning of this one. Once again, that was all my fault, sorry! **

**And shh! Don't tell Lexi that! I'm trying to keep her away from these a/n's as long as possible.**

**Thanks for the luck though, no doubt I'll need it.**

Chapter Sixteen

"Argh. I'm so tired." I complain as I throw my head back against the elevator wall with a groan.

Ezra chuckles as the doors slowly close; he moves towards me and uses his body to trap me against the wall.

He reaches his lips down to my neck, and starts placing soft kisses along it before moving to whisper in my ear; "Well that's a shame; I was hoping to finish tonight with something _fun_."

He places one more kiss on my neck before smirking and moving away, I grasp the back of his neck with my right hand and guide his lips to mine, "Never"

I force my tongue in his mouth, and his meets mine softly. I groan as his hands make their way towards my ass and he gives it a gentle squeeze.

I start to push Ezra backwards when I hear the elevators doors open, he wastes no time in hooking his hands under my thighs and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist moaning at the sensation of his erection pressing against me; he starts to make his way down the hall towards our room.

When we reach the door he slowly lowers me to the ground, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around my waist as he tries to locate the room key in his dress pants.

I reach up and place delicate kisses all the way up his neck before biting down softly on his ear, he moans before pushing me away gently.

He reaches for my clutch and opens it before pulling out the room key and swiftly opening the door, he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me towards him.

We meet open mouthed for a kiss as he leads me into the room, before throwing the door closed behind us. He drops the room key and my clutch on the ground, and reaches behind to pull down my dress zipper.

Once the zipper is all the way down, he pushes it softly off my shoulders and down my body placing kisses on my shoulders and cleavage as he goes.

I unbutton his shirt before pushing it off his shoulder; his knees hit the end of the bed and I reach for his belt before removing his dress pants and boxes.

I push Ezra down on the bed, before climbing on top of him; he reaches behind to unhook my bra as his lips find mine once more. He rolls us over and moves his mouth down to my right boob, tracing the hard nipple with his tongue before biting down softly.

His fingers move down to my panties and drag those slowly down my legs, before I kick them off.

He moves his head down and uses his thumbs to separate my opening before he runs his warm tongue along my wet entrance. I buck my hips and tug on his hair, moaning at the feeling.

He trails kisses up my body before he reaches over to the nightstand for a condom; he rips it open and rolls it onto his hard cock.

He moves the cock towards my entrance and rests it there softly, teasing me.

I kiss him roughly before biting down on his tongue, he hisses out in pain before he thrusts into me. I move my legs to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

His touches are soft and gentle, as he pleasures my body with his hands and tongue. I moan at the sensations he's evoking from me.

He picks up speed and thrusts into me deeper, while placing a long passionate kiss on my lips.

He moves his thumb down to my clit and flicks it gently, and I yell out his name as he pushes me over the edge.

He rolls off me and we lay there breathing heavily as I realise that was different than usual; it was full of loving gestures.

I snuggle into Ezra's side, resting my head on his chest, "Tonight was perfect."

I sigh in happiness as Ezra places a small kiss into my sweaty hairline.

"Almost," I pause tracing patterns on his chest, and hold my breath waiting for him to continue.

"Aria, do you _honestly_ believe that I don't care for you?" Ezra asks with a strained voice.

"Ezra, don't."

I move away from him and get out of bed, in search of my panties. Once I find them I slip them on, followed by Ezra's shirt.

"No, _you_ don't." He tells me before getting up and pulling on his boxers.

"Ezra, can we not do this?" I ask before turning away from him, biting my lip in anticipation.

"No. We're talking about this relationship." I scoff and turn around.

"What _relationship_. It's just sex Ezra." I tell him glaring at him with tears in my eyes.

"Aria, let's be real here. It hasn't been just sex for a long time, and I'm not going to put up with it anymore."

I feel a tear slip down my check; I reach my right hand up and brush it away turning around, as more tears slip down my soft checks.

"Fine. Then leave, they all do. Guys only want _one_ thing." I tell him chocking back a sob.

I feel a rip in my chest down to my gut at the thought of Ezra leaving me.

"Aria," he moves towards me and spins me around, I keep my eyes firmly on the ground.

"Are you not listening to me? I don't want _only_ _one_ thing. I want a relationship. I want all of you, not just you body. Why can't you see that?"

I start shaking my head and Ezra lifts me up bridal style before carrying me to the bed and placing me down softly, he tucks me in and holds me against his chest tightly.

"Talk to me, Aria."

I sniffle quietly and shake my head, more tears falling down my checks.

"Whoever hurt you like this, I will kill them." Ezra spits out in disgust.

He runs his right hand through my hair and rests it on my check, wiping away the tears, "please, Aria. I need to know what you're thinking."

I pause gathering my thoughts, before releasing a long breath.

"Love doesn't exist. Life isn't perfect, there's no such thing as fairytales. Yet, you grow up and you're read these amazing stories where the girl always finds her prince charming," I let out a sob before burying my face in his chest.

"But, that's not reality. It's just setting you up for hurt. The worst part is; you believe it, wholeheartedly." I pause for a moment, trying to control my crying.

"With everything in you, you believe that one day you will find the perfect guy for you."

He places a kiss on the top on my head before burying his face in my hair.

"And my dad always told me, that there was a guy out there just for me. A guy that will make me the happiest girl in the world. I always thought he was perfect, but I was wrong."

"Aria," he whispers comfortingly in my hair.

"When I was sixteen, I caught my dad cheating on my mum, with his TA. She was 25 years his junior, how could he do that to my mum?" My voice cracks at the ends and I let out another few sobs as Ezra pulls me further into him.

"He begged me to keep it a secret, but how could I? I told my mum, and she _forgave_ him. Just like that. He doesn't deserve her."

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispers in my ear brushing away more tears.

"That's not all." I tell him blinking away more tears.

"What else is there beautiful?" I smile at his term of endearment. Even when I've been crying, my make up from earlier smudged on my face, he still praises me.

"It took me a while to date again, to believe that maybe all guys aren't jerks. His name was Noel Kahn."

I take a deep, shaky breath trying to stop myself from crying once more.

"He convinced me to give him a chance. We dated for 8 months, I thought I was in love," I shake my head in disgust, "but love doesn't exist."

"Aria, it does. You just have to find a way to believe in it again. Not all guys will hurt you. _I_ won't hurt you, _ever_."

I shake my head, "he was pressuring me to have sex but I wasn't ready, and he got fed up with waiting, and he cheated on me," I take another deep breath as Ezra curses.

"He's an idiot. He gave you up. How could he be so stupid to throw it all away over some slut?"

"He slept with my best friend." I close my eyes remembering the betrayal I felt.

"_What_? Spencer?" He asks shocked.

"No. God no. Her name was Alison. The five of us were so close, but after she did that to me... we never spoke to her again."

"I could kill them," Ezra tells me venomously.

Ezra cradles my face in his hands and forces my eyes to his, "Aria, I would _never_ cheat on you," I move to protest so he cuts me off forcefully.

"You want to know why? Because _no one_ could ever compare to you. Aria, you're going to have to let someone in one day, I just hope that it's going to be me."

"Yea, I uh, hope so too." He leans forward and places a soft kiss on my lips, before resting his forehead against mine.

"Be my girlfriend," my eyes widen and he continues before I can turn him down.

"It's the first step Aria, committing to a relationship again. Don't you think it's about time you tried?"

"You promise to never hurt me?"I ask timidly.

"I promise." His gaze locked on mine is so intense, and full of such raw emotions I can't help but believe every word.

"Ok," I start nodding a smile coming to my face, "but we have to take things slow ok?"

A smile lights up his face before he moves his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

I groan and roll onto my back, my left arm flying over my eyes. "This means I'm actually going to have to study now, right? Our agreement is void."

Ezra chuckles as he pulls me back into his chest, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they are certain incentives."

I lift my head up and smile seductively at him, "Like what?"

He leans forward for a kiss, "hmm. I'll be offering _rewards_."

I giggle at him before resting my head back on his chest, his left hand runs up and down my arm softly as I sigh in happiness.

It's there in Ezra's warm embrace that I start to believe in love again.

It's there in his arms; I start to believe his reassuring words and his commitment to me.

I let myself admit that I'm falling helplessly in love with Ezra Fitz, and there is nothing I can do except hope he will be there to catch me when I fall.

The realisation scared me more than I'd like to admit. I was completely terrified.

**A/N: 'Awwww' – Yes there are good men out there! And I'm sure there is a man out there for each one of you girls (because you all seem so wonderful) that will treat you like you're his whole world.**

**And yes, I'm fully aware of how corny that sounded. You can blame Lexi for making me so... mushy.**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – Oh I know. So much trouble. Thanks though! I'll be using your reviews to save my ass! Good to know you got my back when Lex gets a hold of what I've written...**

**Oh and I think I'll be withholding chapters more often if you guys don't review again... Just saying. Bet you can't wait for Lexi to get back to being in charge of this again haha**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: First of all, I'm so fucking exhausted.**

**Good thing Lex is coming home either tomorrow or Friday. But it also means I have to clean the house... which has been neglected lately. Can't let her know how messy it got.**

**Anyway, you all are amazing. Your wishes for her to get well are really kind, so thank you.**

**NataliaRosePLL**** – (this is from Lexi... I promise) Terrified? I would never ever break them up... or well never for long anyway. Ezria all the way. And as for the Jackie thing... you will find out in the next few chapters.**

**Me again...  
><strong>

**PLLover1**** – Ok, strange question. But I will answer (but don't tell Lexi haha).**

**My answering of this question is a reward for reviewing twice... and being the 200****th**** reviewer for Babysitter Wanted!**

**Truthfully I hadn't read the other chapters of these stories that I didn't type, until you're review of course.**

**Both, I guess? She loves a good ramble, and she can be such a badass and she is so **_**spontaneous**_**. One of the things I love about her I guess. Some of the things she does still shocks me (in a good way).**

**I can definitely see Lex as more of the Aria from Babysitter Wanted. Especially the humour/ sarcasm.**

**But don't get me wrong she can be so outgoing and forward; it actually shocked me when we met for the first time out of work (we ran into each other in a bar). She just blew me away, I wasn't expecting it all.**

**Question answered? Because I'm pretty sure I'll be dead when she reads this haha Oh well, it's too late to stop now.**

Chapter Seventeen

I wake up to Ezra placing light kisses on my neck; he slips his tongue between his lips and flicks it against my neck causing me to giggle.

He starts to nibble on my ear causing me to moan in pleasure, "Morning _girlfriend_."

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face; I bite my lip gently before replying "Morning _boyfriend_. God that sounds so weird."

"A good weird right?" He asks staring at the side of my face intently.

"Yes, very good." I tell him turning my face towards his.

He reaches down and places a long kiss on my lips, when we part I pull away and sigh before placing my head back on the pillow.

He snakes his arms back around my bare waist, and pulls my back tighter against his chest, nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Can we just stay here forever?" I mumble fighting my grogginess.

"Unfortunately, we can't. Because check out is in," he moves his head to glace at the alarm clock, "40 minutes."

I pout, "I just want to stay here all day."

"I know baby, me too. But we better get ready."He kisses the top of my head as I sigh once more.

"_Fine_. I'm gonna take a shower," I crawl out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom before turning around, "Do you want to join me?" I bite my lip and flash him a seductive look.

He groans and rolls onto his back, "Aria. I can't, we only have forty minutes."

"That's plenty of time," I part my lips slightly and raise my eyes brows at him.

"Not for us. Once we start, we won't be able to stop... and besides we need to pack." I see his cock straining against the sheets, as his eyes roam my naked body. I feel the throbbing between my thighs make its presence known.

My mind is thrown into various sexual fantasies; I feel my wetness growing as I imagine his thick cock thrusting into my tight opening, as he takes me in the shower. I slam my thighs together trying to control the throbbing.

"Fine, your loss." I move my gaze towards his cock pointedly before turning and making my way in the bathroom smirking.

As soon as I step in the shower, my smirk drops. I'm turned on and in need of a release, a release only Ezra can provide.

I feel the hot water scold my skin, but I'm too preoccupied with curing my needs to notice.

I'm too caught up in releasing the tension between my thighs that I don't notice the bathroom door open and close.

"So is this what you do when you shower without me?" I whip my head around to see Ezra's amused expression and raised eye brows.

"Uh," before I can come up with an explanation, Ezra steps into the shower, the water running over his toned body.

I feel my eyes take him in, the water reflecting against his tan skin making the throbbing increase tenfold.

Ezra grips my hips and forces me into the wet shower wall, I gasp out from the shock and he pushes his tongue into my waiting mouth. I moan as his hand runs down between my thighs, separating them slightly.

I bite his bottom lip, as he thrusts his fingers into my opening while moving his lips down my neck, biting down harshly on my already bruised neck, before capturing my right boob in his mouth.

Ezra's fingers pick up speed, and he pinches my clit causing my walls to tighten, I throw my head back against the shower wall in ecstasy as I call out his name.

I slowly start to unwrap my legs around his waist, but he catches them and holds them firmly in place.

"Uh uh, I'm not finished with you yet." He pushes his tongue in my mouth again, his tongue meeting mine.

"But, it's your turn." I mumble against his lips, reaching my hand down to graze his cock lightly.

"I don't care. I can't wait any longer. I _need_ to be in you." He pushes me harder against the wall while reaching his right hand out of the shower to retrieve a condom.

Oh _God._

I start to squirm, silently begging him to put an end to my torture, once he slips the condom on his hard cock he moves it towards my entrance and thrusts into me.

I moan and tangle my hands in his hair, pulling down as he thrusts into me again.

I tighten my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me, forcing him to go deeper.

Our lips met again and his tongue runs along my bottom lip begging for entrance, I smirk as I keep my lips firmly shut.

Ezra grabs my bottom lip in between his teeth and takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth again, battling with my tongue for dominance.

My walls start to tighten around his cock and he pushes into me harder causing us both to cum, his mouth swallowing my cries of passion.

* * *

><p>"Check out was 20 minutes ago Sir," The same receptionist who checked us in, informs a dishevelled Ezra.<p>

Ezra turns a small glare to me and I pretend not to notice.

"I know. And I'm very sorry about that. Is there any way you could make an exception just this once?" His smooth voice pleads with the fake blonde.

"Uh. Well, company policy states I have to charge you for another night... but," she bites her bottom lips seductively and I narrow my eyes dangerously at her.

This was _my boyfriend._

Who the hell does she think she is?

"I think I could make an exception for _you_." She winks at him and begins typing on her computer.

I open my mouth to tell her exactly who she's messing with, when Ezra tugs on my hand to gain my attention.

I turn my head to meet his, his eyes are silently begging me to be quiet and go along with this charade.

I roll my eyes and lean up to whisper in his ear; "Fine. But you so _owe_ me."

I nibble lightly on his ear, as he stifles a moan.

When the receptionist looks up at us, we pull apart and stare at her innocently.

Once we've checked out, and we're about to walk away I turn towards the receptionist, "I hope you didn't get too many noise complaints this weekend, apparently I can be pretty loud" I wink at her before grabbing Ezra by his shirt and pulling him down to me, forcing my lips on his.

I push my tongue into his shocked mouth and smirk against his lips as I hear the receptionist gasp.

I grab Ezra's bottom lip in between my teeth lightly as I pull away, "Maybe we should get that extra night and continue our hot passionate sex from this morning. Or, well technically; from the _whole _weekend."

I smirk up at him as I grab his hand and pull him towards the hotel doors, but not before noticing the receptionists look of jealousy, to which I respond with a smug grin.

"I can't believe you just did that." I roll my eyes as we exit the lobby door and head towards his car.

"Get over it, I didn't like the way she was looking at you. Besides, I waited until _after_ she finished checking us out. So you're welcome."

He just shakes his head at me before we make our way over to the passenger door of his car. He opens the door for me and I bite my lip and turn to him with raised eye brows.

"What do you want?" He asks with a suspicious tone.

"Can I drive?" I flash him a wide smile, looking up at him through my eye lashes.

"No. Absolutely not." He tells me firmly before gesturing towards the open passenger door.

"Please?" I pout sexily at him and flutter my eye lashes slightly.

He groans and drops his head, "I hate it when you do that. You know perfectly well I can't resist it when you pout."

"I know; that's why I do it." I tell him simply, holding my hand out for the keys.

"Fine," he lets out a long breath, "but be _careful_."

I roll my eyes, "I know how to drive. I promise to take care of your precious car."

I skip around to the driver's side and slip in, before inserting the keys in the ignition and turning it on.

Ezra grumbles to himself as he climbs in the passenger side and clicks his seat belt on.

"Ezra, stop grumbling."

I click my seat belt on, release the handbrake and press my foot down lightly on the accelerator pulling out onto the main road.

**Lovelovelove-to lazy to sign in – Sorry I missed your review last time... Thank you! I'm sure we will, and yes Jackie and Jackson should date. Let's work on that. haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – Remind me not to piss you off then... Nope, not tame. I can not wait until Lex is writing them herself again. Although I will kinda miss these a/n's... and you guys of course.**

**Haha, no you're not cheesy. I was talking to a reviewer 'awwww'. Sorry, I know it wasn't obvious.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I'm back! (Jason)**

**First off, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! (if you celebrate it, that is)**

**If you don't then, I hope you had a wonderful couple of days.**

**Christmas lunch at our house was awkward, both our families were there and we went from talking about the wedding to my mum asking Lex how many kids we're going to have and when. Then my sister made a joke about our sex life and I could have died because Lexi's dad was there... I could kill my sister. So yea, gotta love family.**

**So, thanks to a certain notinyourlifetimehoney, Lexi read all my a/n's... opps.**

**She gave me a free pass until after Christmas, so this morning all hell broke loose (ok so I'm exaggerating.) But she was mad, and I refused to type up the next chapter for her because of that.**

**But then she threatened me, if I didn't update this for her I'd be sleeping in one of the spare rooms tonight. Not fun, so here I am.**

**PrettyLittleFan**** – wow, thanks for reviewing every chapter even though you knew the next chapter was there to read. Glad to see you're obsessed. I'm sure there are guys like me where you are (where ever that is), but I'll make sure Lexi knows that most of you guys think I'm sweet for doing this... **

**Oh, and there might be something bad happening in the next few chapters... like them being exposed to someone... **

Chapter Eighteen

"I can't believe this," I roll my eyes before cursing softly.

"For fucks sake Ezra, get over it. Besides this is not my fault." I tell him impatiently while pacing on the tar in front of his car.

"Right. Not your fault. Fuck."

I release a heavy sigh, shaking my head at him, "Ezra. This. Is. Not. My. Fault."

"I already said I believe you," he turns and rests his back against the car hood.

"But you don't. For god's sake, I didn't crash it. It _broke down_. Maybe this is your fault." I tell him hotly.

"Oh, my fault?" He asks turning his head towards me.

"Yes, _your_ fault. Mr. I'm so perfect."

"How the hell is this _my _fault? You were driving." He hits back glaring at me.

"Yes, but it's your car. Which broke down. When was the last time you had it serviced anyway?" I return his glare with more fever.

He opens his mouth to respond before snapping it closed and staring straight ahead.

"Exactly, feel free to apologise whenever you feel like it, asshole." I turn my back away from him and the car, staring straight ahead, my mind reeling.

I feel his masculine arms wrap around my waist from behind, as he pulls me into him. "I'm sorry," he mumbles as he places small kisses on my neck.

"What did roadside assistance say?" I ask while turning around, some frostiness still lacing my tone.

"That you have an idiot for a boyfriend." I feel the corners of my eyes turn upwards into a smile.

"Well they're right, what else did they say?" I tilt my head waiting for his response.

"That I have the most beautiful, _forgiving_ girlfriend in the world, and I really shouldn't blame her for something out of her control."

God, he's such as smooth talker.

"Ok, ok. I forgive you for being a dick. Now what did they really say?" He leans in for a quick kiss before responding.

"That they will be at least an hour."

"Great." The clash of thunders alerts us to the coming storm and we both make a mad dash for the car before the first drops of rain can touch us.

Once we're in the car, Ezra in the driver's seat this time, the rain starts pouring down soaking the ground.

"Wonderful."

* * *

><p>"Fuck, it's cold." My only response to Ezra, is to continue shivering while looking out the foggy window.<p>

"Yea, well maybe it's time to turn the heat on." I tell Ezra with a roll of the eyes.

"Until roadside assistance gets here? No way."

I roll my eyes once more, "Ezra, I value your commitment to the environment but seriously I'm freezing my ass off over here."

"It's not my commitment to the environment, Aria. It's my commitment to the money in my wallet. I'm not going to sit here with the heat on for an hour or more with petrol prices what they are."

"Fine, you don't have to." I smirk at his disbelieving look before continuing.

"I mean. I know of another, more _fun _way to warm us up," I reach my head across the centre console before attaching our lips in a heated kiss.

My hand runs down his chest and captures his cock through his jeans; he immediately pushes me back into the passenger seat.

"No. No way, Aria. Are you insane?" I go to respond, when he cuts me off.

"No. Wait, don't answer that. I _know_ you're insane." I scoff and roll my eyes at him.

"Oh come on, Ezra. Why not?"

"Because we're in public." His tone takes on a condescending edge.

"Ezra, we're the only car around for miles. Besides I seem to remember certain activities being performed in this car once before. While you were driving, through the crowded town of Rosewood."

His grip on the steering wheel tightens as his eyes glaze with lust.

"Come on Ezra, you're not going to leave your _girlfriend's_ needs unsatisfied are you?"

His hands grab the back of my neck, and force our lips to meet in a passionate kiss.

He runs his tongue along the bottom of my lip and I open my mouth, my tongue meeting his as I move to straddle him.

His hands grip my hips as I grind against his erection, Ezra slips my jacket off before removing my blue top.

His lips find my exposed cleavage as my fingers toy with the hem of his shirt before ripping it over his head.

I leave a trail of kisses along his chest before he starts undoing my jeans, "Fuck. This is awkward. Next time you should wear a skirt."

I roll my eyes, releasing a giggle. "Sure, next time I'll wear a skirt just in case we end up having sex in your car."

He rolls his eyes at my smart ass comment as I start to wiggle out of my jeans.

Once they reach my knees I lean backwards trying to remove them completely, I jump in shock when I hear the blast of the horn.

Ezra chuckles at me before helping me slip the jeans off and keeping my ass away from his horn.

Ezra throws my jeans onto the back seat and I reattach our lips as his fingers pull down my panties, and throwing them onto the passenger seat carelessly.

His fingers trace the length of my opening and I whimper as he pulls his fingers back.

I undo his jeans before pushing them down; I follow the same steps with his boxers before running my hands along his shaft.

Ezra moans before thrusting his fingers into my wet opening, I gasp out in pleasure and release his cock.

He adds a third finger as I dig my nails into his shoulders; he flicks my clit once before withdrawing his fingers and reaching in his glove box for a condom.

I groan at the loss of contact before taking the condom from his and sliding it slowly onto his hard cock, teasing him.

He grips my hips and guides me onto his cock gently; I press my lips firmly against his as I begin to ride him.

Ezra thrusts his hips upwards meeting me each time, driving deeper into me.

He reaches his fingers to my clit, causing me to cum while calling out his name loudly.

We sit there breathing heavily, our gazes lock. The harsh sound of knocking ends our moment and we both stare wide eyed at each other before glancing toward the passenger window.

It's then we notice the flashing lights of the roadside assistance truck through the windscreen.

Well, fuck.

**A/N: ok, so I know notinyourlifetimehoney is going to tell Lexi how long this a/n was...**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – no thanks, you don't need to go into specifics about you girls and your obsession. Haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – um yea, thanks for that. Haha Yes, secrets have a way of coming out when people tell certain people. Haha**

**Julia-Murdoch**** – you totally got her on the 'this wasn't funny' review, but then she relaxed when she kept reading. She had to go and re read chapters after you reviewed though to know what you were talking about haha**

**And I know you all hated the cliffhanger on babysitter wanted... but don't worry...**

**Review and I'll get an update up tomorrow night! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: So good news, Lexi was too annoyed at my mum today to be mad at me for my a/n (and all the 'personal information' I give out about our relationship... whatever)**

**Then to top it off, my mum invited herself to stay for dinner, and she invited my dad and sister... which means this chapter is short... sorry!**

**In response to a review on Confidence is Sexy...**

'**Cutee' – I really loved your review. Lex said to tell you 'thank you for stroking his ego' but seriously... the head... I can totally deal with that! Haha**

**Ok and onto the reviews for Babysitter wanted... wow. I have never seen the word cliffhanger so many times before...**

**Also, to whoever left a review without a name – I'm assuming that question was directed at me.**

**I don't exactly watch PLL, but I have seen it. Lexi's watched it so many times, and generally I don't get a choice most of the time what's on the TV in our bedroom so if she's watching it... I see it. She also talks about it constantly...**

**cole87**** – I always see your reviews and never respond... so I felt like you deserved it! Nice little bribe there... haha Although, you don't need to bribe Lex to update, that's like the first thing out of her mouth when I get home from work. Well after, the 'hi honey, how was work. Oh and you are so dead because of your latest a/n' So yep. Anyway.**

**GilmoreGirls945**** – what's going to happen with Ezria now? Here's a SPOLIER... They break up!**

**I'm totally kidding by the way, I honestly don't know... so you'll just have to wait and see haha**

**I know, that was cruel. Sorry.**

Chapter Nineteen

"I can't believe this." I shake my head slightly at Ezra, before releasing a long sigh.

Ezra throws his head back against his couch groaning, and I take the opportunity to swing my legs over his lap.

"Ezra please, not again."

"Aria... I just don't understand why I can never say no to you." He runs a hand through his dishevelled hair before dragging it harshly down his tired face.

"You have. Once before... no twice... um. Yea, maybe twice. That's pretty good." He shots me a glare and I return it just as fiercely.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. Relax ok? It wasn't anyone from Rosewood, our secrets still safe." I sooth him gently, moving my hands to cup his face, forcing his eyes to mine.

"Aria, don't you understand? That could have been it for us tonight. We need to be more careful."

"And we will," I rub my thumbs gently over his cheeks before moving them back and threading them through his hair, I then pull his head closer to mine, bringing our foreheads together.

"This is my career Aria, I can't lose it." The fear in his eyes breaks my heart.

"I'm sorry." I whisper staring into his blue eyes.

"For what?" he asks dumbstruck, moving his left hand to caress my waist softly.

"This. _Us_. If I hadn't pursued you then-"

"Then we wouldn't be together. Aria, listen to me. I do not regret this relationship. I mean, yea of course, I wish it wasn't this complicated for us, but it is."

A small smile comes to my face, "Besides, we've been fine until now."

"Yea," He leans forward and captures my lips in a long, passionate kiss.

He groans and tears his mouth away from mine, "I still can't believe we were _caught_. I've never been so mortified in my entire life."

"Ezra. Are we going to talk about this _all_ night? Or are you going to, accept it and shut the hell up. Because I had other plans for us tonight," I swing my legs around so I'm straddling him.

I force my lips against his hungrily, grinding my hips against his growing erection.

Ezra moves his hands to massage my boobs, causing my nipples to instantly harden and strain against my red bra.

I moan and arch my back, before groaning in annoyance when my phone starts to ring.

"Are you fucking serious?" I ask pulling away and reaching my hand into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Hey, at least it's _your_ phone interrupting us this time." Ezra tells me as I push the answer button and move the phone to my ear.

"Because usually it's someone at my door..." Ezra mumbles glaring at his front door; I try to stifle a giggle at his adorable expression.

"Hello?" I ask, my tone showing attitude and distaste.

"Aria?" my eyes widen in response to my mum's voice.

Oh shit.

"Oh, hi mum." I try to keep my tone even, hiding all trace of nerves in my voice.

"I thought you would be home by now. Where are you?" I run a hand through my hair at her obvious worry.

"Sorry, uh. I over slept this morning and left the hotel late. I'm almost home now. I'll be under half an hour. Promise."

"Oh, thank god. Can't wait to hear all about the trip!" She gushes at me, whilst I strain my ears to hear Mike's scream in the back ground.

"And you better have gotten me an amazing gift!" I roll my eyes at him before saying goodbye to my mum and hanging up.

"I gotta go." I tell Ezra with sad eyes.

"Argh. You just had to get me turned on before you leave. What happened to your other _plans_?" He asks closing his eyes sexually frustrated.

"I'm sorry," I sigh in disappointment.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise." I whisper in his ear, blowing my breath across his neck causing a shiver to run down his spine.

I smile into his neck as I place a small delicate kiss there.

I pull back and we gaze into each other's eyes for a minute before leaning forward for a long kiss, I pull away breathless, biting my lip gently.

"Thank you for this weekend Ezra. It was truly perfect. I can't even tell you how much it meant to me." I feel tears well in my eyes and I shake my head at my emotions.

"Anytime, I agree though. It really was perfect, wasn't it?" I nod my head holding eye contact with him, and caressing his cheek with my right hand.

We sit there a while longer until he starts chuckling quietly, "Aria, you do realise to get home, you're actually going to have to leave."

I giggle quietly before responding, "What? You don't want me here?"

I raise my eye brows, teasing him with a small smile.

"No, that's not it. Trust me." To emphasise his point, he wiggles underneath me, pressing his hard member against me.

I throw my head back and laugh, "But you told your mum you'd be home in less than half an hour... so you better go."

I lean forward for one last kiss, our tongues meeting briefly before climbing off Ezra and fixing my outfit.

I run my hand through my hair as I locate my bags and shoes, I slip my shoes on before making my way toward the door and opening it.

"Bye babe," I flash him my brightest smile not wanting to leave, because I know once I do this perfect weekend will be over.

"Bye beautiful, I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

I nod my head before turning and making my way to the elevator, once it reaches Ezra's floor I step inside and hit the button for the ground floor.

I let out a heavy sigh as the doors close with a groan, before resting my head against the wall and closing my eyes happily.

Once the elevator reaches the ground floor, the doors open slowly and I make my way out of the building and to my car, throwing my bags on the back seat.

I open the driver's door and slide into my seat, pulling my seat belt on. I slide the keys into the ignition and start the car before I glance toward the passenger seat briefly seeing my English textbook sitting there. I throw my head back against the seat with force, groaning in anger.

_Fuck._

I have an exam tomorrow.

Of course I fucking do.

Ezra chose this weekend on purpose, and I'll make sure he regrets it.

Paybacks a bitch, and he's about to find that out for himself the hard way.

**A/N: So, um I'm pretty sure next chapter someone finds out...**

**Oh and I don't think there are too many chapters left for each story, Lexi's itching to start her next story ideas... Wonderful.**

**Review... and I'll make sure we update Babysitter wanted tomorrow night...**

**I know, I know... I shouldn't demand reviews, but I am.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi everyone... so you all probably hate me. Haha**

**First off, Somehow I must have accidently deleted chapter 19... so I just put it back up. Don't tell Lexi, she will kill me haha  
><strong>

**Sorry about the lack of updating, I've been really busy at work and haven't been getting home until late. And when I do, I've been so stressed Lex only cares about me feeling better, not updating these. She hasn't even mentioned updating once this week (well to me anyway), she's the best.**

**But anyway... it's finally here.**

**From Lexi:**

**GilmoreGirls945 – Happy birthday for Sunday! This chapter is for you, so enjoy! :)**

**PrettyLittleFan – Sorry, no. Can't let Jase secret upload any more of my one shots haha**

**i-love-twilight-and-chocolate – I'm not sure if you read this story too, but Babysitter Wanted will be updated tomorrow. Sorry about the wait. Don't kill me... lol**

**Ok, its' me again.**

**Bridget Rando – Another person who likes my a/n's... See Lexi?**

**PrettyLittleFan – All you girls seem to want your very own Ezra...**

Chapter Twenty

A frustrated grunt slips past my lips as I rub my temples tiredly.

"Aria?" I whip my head around to see Spencer, with her eye brows raised.

"Are you ok?" She takes a seat next to me, silently offering me her coffee.

"Yes, thanks." I take a long sip of the coffee, and moan as the caffeine runs down my throat.

"Is there another bet? Already?"

"What?" My eye brows pull together in confusion as I take another long sip of the coffee before placing it on the table between us gently.

"Well. You're in the library, studying. The last time this happened..."

"Oh right. Nope, no bet." I tell her, flipping pages in my textbook idly.

"Then why are you studying? What about the _agreement?_" Her eyes start to flicker around the room, making sure we're alone.

"Yea, there is no agreement anymore." I shake my head while casting my eyes down to the text book, distracting my thoughts.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry." Her left hand makes it way to my back, and starts to rub it soothingly.

"Yea me too. Stupid ass."

"I thought when you guys went away for the weekend, that everything was good? How did he end it? When? Do I need to kill him?"

"What? Spence, no." My mouth drops open in shock, before I start chuckling quietly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"He didn't end things with me, there is no longer an agreement because," I release a large sigh from my lips as she reaches for the coffee and raises it to her thin lips, "because, we're kind of um, you know, together now."

She chokes on her coffee before looking at me like I've completely lost it.

"Are you insane?" She spits out.

"No, maybe. I don't know. You were fine when it was just sex for good grades, but now that it's more than that your suddenly against it. Why?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Are you serious though? Together? Like together, together." She raises her eye brows waiting for my answer, her eyes searching mine for answers.

"He asked me Saturday night. I told him everything, about my dad and Noel and he promised to never hurt me like that. And I believe him. He said he couldn't do the just sex thing anymore."

"I'm not surprised; it hasn't been just sex in a long time."

"What?" My voice turns desperate, my lips parted in shock.

"Come on, Aria. I've seen the two of you around. They way you two look at each other. You are both so happy, and carefree. I've noticed a huge change in you Aria. Almost like you're glowing."

"That could just be because of all the sex." She rolls her eyes, before glaring at me.

"Ok, then why did you agree to be his girlfriend?"

"Because I didn't want to lose him." A large sigh falls through her lips while she glances around the library.

"Wait, so why exactly is he an ass?"

"Because he knew we had this major exam today and I therefore had to pull an all nighter to study."

"Oh. So if you guys are official now. When are you going to tell Hanna and Emily?" I feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Um. Soon?"

"Aria, they're your best friends."

"I know. Look, I'll tell them soon ok? I have to go, I have an exam."

"Good luck." We smile softly at each other before I get up, smoothing out my dress, collecting my books and making my way out of the library.

* * *

><p>I gently close my answer booklet, and place my pencil on the table before rolling my neck to release the tension.<p>

I failed. I just know it.

I'm so dead, when my parents find out I got a big fat 'F', I'll be so grounded.

I glance up as someone knocks on the lecture hall door and narrow my eyes at Jackie. Ezra stands from his chair and makes his way over to her; I roll my eyes as she starts to flirt shamelessly with him.

When she finally leaves, Ezra makes his way back to his desk and sits down. I continue to stare at him until he looks up, his eyes meeting mine. I smirk as I get an idea, I raise my hand slowly and he narrows his eyes in response.

He gets up and makes his way over to me cautiously; "Yes Miss Montgomery, what can I do for you?"

I quickly glance around, making sure the students around me are focused on their exam, "Well, you see. I'm extremely horny right now, and my boyfriend tricked me this weekend and I really think he needs to be _punished_."

Ezra gasps at me, before glancing around nervously, "Sit."

He follows my demand sitting down immediately to my right, "Aria, what are you doing?"

"Getting payback. I'm so wet right now."

Ezra lets out a gasping breath, choking on his spit before running his hands through his hair.

"_Miss Montgomery_, I don't think this is the time or place."

"Really _Professor Fitz_?" I reach my hand over and run it along his cock, through his black dress pants.

He jumps up without a second thought and races back to his desk, sitting down to hide his growing erection.

I smirk at him before, uncrossing my legs and pulling my dress up to about my mid thigh. I feel the throbbing begin as I slowly part my legs, watching his eyes take me in.

I slide down in my seat, granting him a better view. He gulps before clamping a hand over his mouth.

I slam my thighs together, and sit up straight when the bell rings. Ezra dismisses the students, asking them to place the exam on his desk as they leave.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy the show?" I ask smirking, as I enter his office.<p>

"Close the door," he orders softly as I follow his demands.

"I'm guessing you did," I start to move toward him, swinging my hips as I go.

"What was that?"

"Pay back. I was up all night trying to study for that stupid exam. You tricked me." I narrow my eyes at him in anger.

"I did not; I just conveniently chose that weekend to ask you..." I move my hands to his chest and shove him back onto the couch.

I scoff, "Please."

I straddle him, before wrapping my arms around his neck bringing his lips to mine.

"Ok, I tricked you."

"Mmm hmm. That's what I thought. You know what this means right?" I raise an eye brow, smiling at him.

"I deserve to be punished." I look into his lust filled gaze before he forces our lips back together; his tongue trails my bottom lip begging for entrance.

Ezra's hands move up my dress as I let his tongue slip into my mouth. I moan as his fingers graze my wet entrance, before he plunges two fingers into my tight opening.

I throw my head back as he trails kisses down my neck, his fingers still pleasuring me. He removes his fingers and starts to rub my clit as I tug on his hair bringing our lips back together. He throws me down onto the couch to his right, before climbing on top of me, his hand immediately reaching under my dress again.

We rip apart when we hear Ezra's office door thrown open, slamming into the wall.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?"

Oh fuck.

When will I learn?

Always lock the door, especially when you're about to fuck your English Professor.

Even if he _is_ your boyfriend.

**A/N: Review! Oh and hopefully we'll be able to update during the week this time... sorry...**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney – I'm not planning anything, so I can't slip up. Just saying haha **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: So, you probably noticed we didn't update last night... I went to boot camp after work and a bunch of us guys thought it would be a good idea to play tackle footy in the dark when it was over. I got tackled by 3 guys and when one of them rang Lex to tell her, they mentioned something about my 'blurred vision' and she told them they better force me to the ER or they'd be in trouble. And trust me, when Lexi uses her 'don't mess with me' voice - you pretty much do whatever she says. **

**She's perfected that voice from having to deal with tenants everyday... anyway...**

**Jess – Yes, you are bratty! Really? 'Update or I'll hurt you?' Do I need to remind you of the fact I'm almost 10 years old than you? I'd like to see that.**

**Bridget Rando – I'm always nice... but my sister can be a pain in the ass! No offence Jess... haha **

**NataliaRosePLL – she knows she couldn't leave it like that, which is why we're updating tonight... **

**bite-me-im-irish – translating it for me is usually helpful haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney – Relax, I highly doubt Lex is going to make these stories 'tame' as you say just because she knows my little sister is reading them.**

Chapter Twenty One

Ezra jumps up before I even have a chance to blink, I quickly snap into action and stand up, readjusting my dress so it's no longer bunched up around my thighs.

"Well? I'm waiting." I glare at her face before turning towards Ezra, deciding it was probably best if he spoke.

"Jackie, I..." Ezra snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head, trying to compose his words.

"Look, Jackie-"

"It's Professor Molina to you. And don't. I don't ever want to hear _anything_ from you. You're just a dirty little slut." I bite the inside of my bottom lip, remembering she has the power and if I want to protect Ezra I'm just going to have to take it.

"_Don't_ talk to her like that. _Ever_." We both turn to face Ezra, our mouths hanging open.

Jackie looks taken aback and I can't help but feel my heart swell at him defending my honour.

Even if I think he needs to just shut up, and realise his career is on the line.

"_Excuse _me?"

"You're excused," Ezra motions toward the door and I widen my eyes.

"Ezra, we can talk about this. Figure something out." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Like what? Because if you think for one second Ezra will go running off into the sunset with you, you're sadly mistaken. Because it would be more like... running off into an abyss." She turns her sharp glare on me, and I curse myself for not holding it back.

"Ezra, it's not too late. You can still do the right thing."

"I'm listening," My head snaps over to Ezra and I feel my eyes water.

_No_.

He can't do this.

It's here in this moment, as I listen to those words spill out of his mouth, that I realise that deep down I'm too selfish to let him try and salvage his career and reputation if it means turning his back on me.

"Good. Now honey, why don't you run along and let the _adults_ talk, ok?" I feel a single tear fall down my cheek and I promise myself that will be the only one.

I will not cry over this jerk.

So much for him being different.

"Still couldn't come up with any new material huh?" I raise my eye brows before snatching up my bag and waltzing out of the room without casting a glance back.

"Good, now you are _never_ to see her again." I pause outside the door, out of view.

I feel my heart breaking, with every new word being spoken but I can't help but stay and listen.

"She's in my class."

"Make something up, get her transferred. I don't care, just do it."Jackie's voice hisses out at Ezra and I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Ok," I choke back a sob at his response.

I'm not worth fighting for.

"Good, now that she's out of the picture. You and I can finally be together." I hold my breath, waiting for him to reject her.

She's already taken enough from us; he wouldn't let her take even more.

He wouldn't ever let her have what's mine.

"Ok." Another couple of sobs rip through my chest and I turn to walk away, my hand reaching up to muffle my sobs.

Why does this hurt so much?

"And, don't try anything. Remember all it would take is me going to the Dean. It may be your word against mine, but I don't need proof, the Dean and I are _very_ close. Besides, I'm assuming they would want to look over all her work... you know, to make sure she wasn't getting any kind of special treatment."

Bitch.

I reach into my purse, my vision clouded with tears. I clutch my hand around my phone and yank it out of my bag; I dial Spencer's number and place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Spencer. I need you." I hiccup through my sobs, exiting the building at Hollis.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm so sorry." Spencer continues to rub my back as I sob into her pillows.<p>

"I don't know why I thought he'd even be different."

"Aria, you know I'm one hundred percent on your side right?" I turn my head and nod slightly waiting for her to continue.

"But, this is his career on the line."

"I know," I whisper quietly, "But, he said he would never hurt me. He said he didn't regret this relationship. I thought I was worth the risk... but apparently I'm not. He didn't care enough to fight for me."

"I'm so sorry, Aria. Really. If there was anything I could do, you know I would do it right?"

"Of course I do. I know I'm being selfish but I really thought that... I don't know."

"How about some chocolate ice cream?" I crack a small watery smile and she jumps up and heads for the door.

"Wait!" She turns and around and raises her eye brows at me in question.

"He may not be willing to fight for _us_, but I am."

"Ok... Aria. Just one teeny, tiny question. How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I uh, don't know." I mumble, casting my eyes down to the bed spread.

"Uh huh."

"I just haven't figured it out yet." I release a large sigh, glaring at the bed spread, willing it to give me the answer I'm so desperately searching for.

"_Anything_?" Our gazes snap together when I utter that word.

"What?" She scrunches her brows together in confusion.

"Did you mean it? When you said you would do anything for me?" I raise my eye brows waiting for an answer.

"Yes..."

"Great, then call the girls. I have a plan."

**A/N: I think we deserve reviews for updating tonight with me in pain and all haha... I could have easily put it off until Saturday again...**

**Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. **

**A/N: Hi guys! Guess what? The main reason for our lack of updating this time is so great that once you hear it, you have to forgive us.**

**Lexi's pregnant. We found out today!**

**And no matter what she says, it's going to be a miniature her. Haha It just will. I'm already calling it 'my little princess' so it's going to be a girl.**

**A miniature her, that will never date. Ever.**

**Anonymous (Confidence is sexy review) – actually, I think she would mind if I posted more of her one shots. And she's kind of moody at the moment, so I think I'll take the safe option and not piss her off. Haha**

**Thanks everyone for hoping I feel ok, which I do. I feel fantastic. **

**pllezria4everrr – haha You're lucky Lexi didn't fall asleep before we could update tonight then... because it's 12.30am here and she's exhausted. Well, she has been all week now... anyway. Enjoy. **

Chapter Twenty Two

"So what are we doing here anyway?" I share a long look with Spencer before looking back towards Hanna and sighing.

"_Aria_? Hello?" I blink slowly as Emily tries to snap me back to reality.

"Aria! Snap out of it" I flinch when Hanna throws the couch cushion at me.

"Sorry," I whisper, taking a deep breath.

"You're the one who called us here, remember?"

"Actually, Spencer called you." Hanna and Spencer share a look before rolling their eyes.

"Nuh uh." I give Hanna a disbelieving look before shaking my head slightly.

"Ok, technically..."

"No, actually." I fire back.

"Fine, whatever. Can we just get on with it? I have to go home and study." She throws her head back against the couch and I raise my eye brows.

"Uh huh. And exactly how dumb do you think I am?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I roll my eyes before sharing a look with the other girls.

"Since when do you study Hanna?" I nod my head at Emily's questions.

"What are you talking about? I study all the time."

"Yea, your bedroom ceiling." Hanna glares at me, before a slight blush covers her cheeks.

"Or do you spend more time studying Caleb's di-"

"Ok! Enough! What's the news? I can cancel my uh... studying." She interrupts me her cheeks flushing red.

"Hmmm? Oh, right. My news." I share one final glace with Spencer before standing up and wiping my hands on my dress.

"I'm dating Ezra Fitz." I watch Emily and Hanna's mouths drop and their eyes bulge at my revelation.

"What?"

"Or, was. I'm not quite sure."

"Since when?" Hanna exclaims,

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily follows.

"I, uh. I don't know. He trusted me. I didn't want to betray that." No one moves, as Emily and Hanna try and process this information.

"And besides, at first it was just about sex. We've really only just become official."

They seem to shake themselves out of it slightly.

"You and a Professor? What the hell were you thinking Aria?" I cast my eyes down to the floor at Emily's judgement and disgusted tone.

"I just, there was something there... I don't know." I let out a sigh before looking down at my feet.

"You could get caught. He could lose everything, how could you... I just."

"We did get caught. That's why I need your help to make things right. You're my best friend; I thought you'd help me..."

"We will," Hanna assures me with a small smile.

"Sorry Aria, I'm just shocked."

"it's ok Em."

"Guys, they really care about each other. They are perfect together. It's not just some crush, it's real." I share a watery smile with Spencer.

"Wait, you knew?" Hanna turns to glare at Spencer.

"And you didn't tell us because?"

"It wasn't my place."

"_Guys_. Can we do this later, and just focus on my plan right now?" I raise my eye brows in hope.

"Right, your plan. Which is?" I turn to see Spencer who raises her right eye brow at me.

"Blackmail."

"Ok, I know I'm blonde and can be ditzy, but am I missing something here?" We all look towards Hanna and she shrugs before falling back into the couch.

"We're gonna need more than that." I roll my eyes at Spencer.

"I'm going to blackmail Jackie. It's simple; she spills, I spill."

"Ok... I don't want to spoil your happiness. But, what dirt do you have on her?" I frown at Spencer, before sighing.

"Nothing. _Yet. _But that's why you guys are here. So, come on! Let's get to work."

They all just stare at me, before sharing a look with each other.

"Look, do you want me to be miserable?" They snap their mouths shut, holding in their protests.

"What do you want us to do?" I smile before leaping forward and hugging all three of them.

"Group hug!" we all giggle at Hanna before pulling away and grabbing our laptops.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Spencer."

"No way. _Absolutely_ not."

"Please." I beg, jutting my bottom lip out into a pout.

"Not going to happen."

"I thought you said you would do _anything_ for me?" I challenge with raised eye brows.

"I didn't mean _break the law_ Aria. I'm not going to commit a felony."

"Spence, it's just hacking... you can do it."I encourage her with hopeful eyes.

"Yea, remember that time in high school where you hacked into the school system and changed my grades so I could come away with you guys during spring break?"

"That was different. It was minor compared to this!"

"Please, I'm begging you!" I drop down to my knees looking helplessly up at her.

"Aria, please don't. Argh. Fine. The things I do for you..." I flash a large smile at the other girls as Spencer starts mumbling to herself.

I go back to searching for anything incriminating on my laptop, I start to bite my nails in nerves waiting for Spencer to finish hacking.

Twenty minutes later I'm starting to lose hope when Spencer starts smirking, and yells out in glee.

"I'm guessing that's good, right?" We all jump up and huddle over Spencer's shoulder, while she does a little happy dance in her chair.

"For someone who didn't want to hack into the police database, you sure are happy about it..."

Spencer turns to glare at me, "It's nice to know I still got it." I smirk at her as she turns back around.

"Good. Because next you can hack her medical records, and then her Hollis file. She has to have a few dirty secrets in her closet."

"Wait what? Medical files? Have you lost your mind Aria?" She turns around and crosses her arms at me.

"_No_, now turn around. We have work to do."

"_Absolutely fucking insane_" I roll my eyes as she mutters under her breath quietly.

"Spencer. _Focus_."

"Right, right." Her slender fingers fly across the keys, her right pointer finger using the mouse to navigate around the information.

"Nothing serious, oh wait. What's this? Caught with possession of drugs?"

"How scandalous." We all giggle at Hanna's comic relief.

"Yea, but I don't see how that's good enough for her to keep a forbidden relationship a secret." I slowly nod my head in agreement with Emily.

"Ok, onto the medical records."

Spencer sighs before tapping away on the keyboard again.

After only about five minutes she turns around to shoot us an annoyed look and we all raise our hands in mock defence and make our way back to our lap top.

"So, what exactly happened today?"

I let out a shaky breath while relaying today's events to them.

"Dickhead!"

"Asshole!" They both exclaim at the same time.

"I can't believe he did that to you. I'm gonna kill him. No I'm going to kill _Jackie_, and then him."

"Thanks Han." I wipe the few tears that slip out before turning my attention back to my computer screen, burying my thoughts and emotions.

"Aria, can you please stop tapping your nails against the counter?" I shoot Spencer an apologetic look before curling my fingers into my hand.

"Sorry."

After another twenty minutes, Hanna lets out a frustrated sigh before starting to twirl around on her bar stool.

I stifle a giggle at the sight while Spencer just shakes her head in amusement.

"Got in!"

We all jump up and crowd Spencer's computer once more.

"Herpes?" A giggle slips through Hanna's lips as she reads the computer screen.

"Chlamydia?" Emily bites out in disgusting.

"How charming." I let a small smile form on my face at Spencer's dry tone.

"And she called me a slut."

"Ok, we need more. Her Hollis file, please Spencer."

She rolls her neck to release the tension, before she starts typing away.

"Hollis really need to work on their security, that was too easy. I could have done that in my sleep."

I roll my eyes as I lean over Spencer's shoulder, "I think someone is enjoying this a little too much."

"Perfect student, perfect professor, blah, blah, blah, getting published... What a fake bitch." I laugh at Hanna before scanning the computer screen in front of me.

"Wait." Spencer clicks on the attachment, "this is what she's getting published."

"Uh huh, ok?" I ask unsure.

"Where are you going with this Spence?"

"It's just so familiar. I'm taking an art class, and I swear I've seen this article before."

We share a look as Spencer jumps up and takes off upstairs, we all follow closely behind.

We reach the room to see Spencer digging through her desk, "I know it's here somewhere."

"What is? Spence? Hello?" I hit Hanna gently on the arm, and she shrugs in response.

"I _knew_ it. I have seen that article somewhere before."

She holds up a booklet and my gaze falls to the crisp pages.

"Spence, I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Jackie plagiarised this."

**A/N: Review! I know we keep you waiting, but we're just so busy. And Lex is going back to work on Monday... even though the doctor wants her to have another week...**

**But her cast on her right arm will be coming off in just under 2 weeks. Then she'll be back to typing these up, although I'm not sure how often her updates will be. Depends on how she feels I guess...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know a lot of you seemed to dislike the last chapter which is why we updated this before Babysitter Wanted. Don't worry, Ezria should appear next chapter...**

**- Jason**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi! So I'm updating because Lexi is in a 'Don't mess with me' mood today...**

**Which resulted in an update for you guys! Although it is a little bit shorter than usual.**

**Anyway, let me just say – pregnant women are strange. Sorry!**

**But, the **_**first**_** thing Lex thought of when she woke up was a caramel tart, so needless to say I had to go to 3 different bakeries on the way to work to find one for her... But it was worth it, for her not to bite my head off. Haha**

**Anyway, feel free to skip the bold section – I have a feeling it will be long. I have reviews to answer... and one question in particular I still don't know how too...**

**A Good Deed reviews:**

**PrettyLittleFan**** – thank you! And I know right? It wasn't terrible at all.. I told you – strange. Haha**

**PLLover1**** – It's up to Lex if we post more... there is only so much persuading I can do... haha and um. Will I write my own fanfic because it would be hilarious? Well Lex thought the idea itself was hilarious. And then Jess found out and dared me, and I hate turning down dares. But uh... I don't know. But glad to know, you'd read it haha**

**GilmoreGirls945 – Thanks for trying to talk some sense in her... haha**

**Babysitter Wanted reviews:**

**First off... 301! No way. How awesome are you guys?**

**NataliaRosePLL**** – happy to spoil you guys with updates! Oh, and yes I know I have the whole teenage thing to come... but it's a while off. Haha**

**Emma – She named Ezra's neice Emma in this story... if we have a daughter she's thinking of Emma Grace. So there you go, she'll be kinda named after you I suppose? And YES I'M EXCITED TO BE A DAD! Haha Just a little...**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – haha, so Jaxi is a hit huh? Good to know. And uh, don't say that! The whole 'not dating' thing will work. Be positive! **

**AJMcGough**** – Umm. What kind of question is that? haha**

**If my daughter was to date her teacher I would kill the son of a bitch! Sorry to all you Ezria fans! But I mean, no. I couldn't accept that. **

**And yea, I suppose since you have watched Ezria's love develop from the beginning, it's different. It's not that creepy student/ teacher relationship. But you're asking a guy who doesn't want his daughter to date **_**anyone**_**. I support Ezria though.. just not my 'daughter' with her teacher...**

**So, how badly does everyone hate me? Haha Sorry... If it helps, I'm rooting for Ezria on the show.**

**Once again, don't kill me – you still need someone to update for the next one and a half weeks until Lex's cast is off.**

**Allison – Lexi has only mentioned Ezra and Toby's father once in Babysitter Wanted, that he never calls... stayed tuned for more.**

**My sister does that to Lex and I in front of our parents. It is quite embarrassing... haha But Mike is pretty funny...**

**PLLover1**** – You feel like you owe it to the 'King and Queen' huh? I really like your reviews... haha I'll definitely tell Jess that, thank you! Haha**

**Ok... I know it was long (and there is more at the bottom) but I did give you warning! I just wanted to answer reviews... haha **

**Sorry! Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter Twenty Three

I stare solemnly down the hall at Hollis where I know Ezra's office to be. I contemplate going to see him, when yesterday's events flash through my mind and I take a shaky breath trying to compose myself.

I let out a loud sigh before heading towards the stairs and making my way up them with determination, confidence and hope radiating from my body.

I pause outside the office door reading the plaque on the door with a harsh glare.

_Professor Jackie Molina_

I reach for the handle and make my way into the office without knocking. I meet Jackie's murky eyes as her head snaps up to greet the intruder.

She narrows her eyes at me, twirling the pencil in her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"I thought I made myself clear." I roll my eyes at her and she glares at me, her grip tightening around her pencil.

"You told me I couldn't see Ezra, not you." She opens her mouth, before closing it slowly when she realises she has nothing to say.

"Fine, then what?"

I cast a glance over my shoulder before closing the door, and approaching her desk.

She raises her eye brows with feigned interest before letting out a long dramatic sigh.

I reach into my bag, pulling out white sheets of paper.

I bring them in front of me to read, "Let's see what we have here... Huh. Possession of drugs. I'm honestly shocked; you seemed like quite the party girl _Jackie_."

She starts gaping like a fish, "where did you get that?" She splutters out, her arms flailing in the air for the paper, but I pull it out of her reach.

"And it's _Professor Molina_, I know I told you that." She slumps back in her chair defeated.

"Uh huh. So _Jackie_, Herpes? Chlamydia? You really got around didn't you?" Her eyes widen and her face flushes red in embarrassment and anger.

I lean over her desk, staring her down.

"A word of advice. Don't ever mess with me, because I _will_ break you. You hear me?"

"Is that a threat?" I smirk as her voice wavers.

"No, it's a promise."

She lets out a humorous chuckle rolling her eyes.

"Is that right?"

"You took away the most important thing in my life; I'm going to make you regret it." I narrow my eyes at her as she shakes her head with a smirk.

"I'll give you one chance to make things right, to walk away unharmed. It's up to you."

She rolls her eyes before smiling sadistically at me, "Uh huh. Right, because I'm going to listen to weak threats made by _children_." I narrow my eyes dangerously at her.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I reach into my bag and place a booklet on her desk.

"What am I looking at?"

"_Your_ article on that French painter. But, I thought you would know that..."

"I meant, _why_ am I looking at it?"

"Or, maybe I shouldn't say _your _article. Am I right Jackie?" I raise my eye brows challenging her to argue with me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, so it's just a _coincidence_ that '_your'_ article is exactly the same as this one?" I pull out another article and place it next to the other on the desk.

"Does Ezra know?" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"No, and let's not pretend for a second that he'll care. Let's not delude ourselves into thinking for even one moment that this will change things for you two. Because like it or not, he doesn't love you."

"Yea, well he doesn't love you either." I suck in a quick breath, feeling my stomach rip apart at her cruel words.

"I mean, he didn't fight for you did he?" I blink back my tears, fighting for composure.

"How about we stay on topic here?" I ask with a raised eye brow.

"What do you want?"

"I want you gone." The room is silent, until her pencil snaps in her hands, echoing around the room.

"I can't... I can't just leave my life."

"Well then maybe you should have thought about that before."

I turn to leave when she calls out my name.

"Compromise?"

I scoff at her.

"No," I turn to leave once more when she calls my name again with more urgency.

"A trade. We keep each other's secrets."

"And you leave Ezra and I the hell alone?" We stare each other down before she nods slowly.

"Good. Because if I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"How original." She rolls her eyes at me in annoyance.

"Maybe not, but at least I'm walking away with the guy of my dreams. And what do you have?"

I turn to leave, before pausing at the door frame and glancing at her over my shoulder.

"I gave you a chance to walk away from this. I guess you really are as dumb as you look."

* * *

><p>I smile as I make my way down to Ezra's office. Once I reach the door, my smile turns into a frown remembering Jackie's harsh words.<p>

She was right.

He didn't fight for me.

Maybe this was the easy way out of our relationship for him?

I scold myself for being a coward and reach for the handle, before letting myself in.

I feel my mouth drop at the sight before me.

"Ezra?"

"Aria?"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

**A/N: Review! Remember, reviews lead to updates! And a happy Lexi... haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney – Oh, I remember when Lex met my family the first time.. it was eventful. **

**Mike and Toby meeting? Don't you worry, Lexi has already thought of that. Haha**

**Yes, I have heard about the emails back and forth between you two...**

**Yea, she told me she was freaking out when she thought she might be pregnant. Like I would ever leave her anyway... but thanks for trying to talk some sense into her. Haha**

**Oh, you knew from our 'private sessions' that there was a possibility she might be pregnant hey? Fair enough...**

**I did notice something was up with her; we've been living together so long I'd be stupid not to notice a change in her behaviour.**

**Don't worry, I talked with Jess. No more, reading Lexi's emails when she's asleep.**

**PrettyLittleFan – oh, thanks for that boost of confidence. Congrats on your sisters baby though :)**

**Yes... but I had people to respond too.. Kind of like now. I know it's long, but feel free to skip over the bold. Haha**

**Once again... sorry!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Let me start by saying – you better enjoy this chapter. Because it's 6 pages long and Lex made me rewrite it because she wasn't happy with it the first time. She even wanted me to rewrite it a third time... No way. So she doesn't like it... But it's almost midnight so I sure as hell wasn't writing it again, and she said to post it anyway. So, enjoy...**

**Oh, and she gets her cast off on Wednesday this week, so I won't be doing too many more a/n's :( I'll miss you guys! Haha**

**GilmoreGirls945 – Lexi loves kick as bold Aria too. Haha **

**lulytaJB – Thanks! Glad you love my a/n's :) Oh, and yes I do have my moments... I can be sweet when I want to be haha**

**overload-j**** -Thank you, and yes it seems Lexi has a thing with cliffhangers at the moment...**

**PLLover1**** – Yes, Lexi has checked that out haha Research to do my own fanfic huh? I think I'll just stick to typing Lexi's up... mine would be horrible haha**

**And Lexi really wanted to write a scene where a stronger Aria confronted Jackie then the one in the show.**

**AJMcGough**** – You're probably right... I will be a pushover. I can barely ever say no to Lexi... let alone a mini her. Haha But I do really hope it wouldn't be her teacher... Just saying...**

Chapter Twenty Four

"Uh-" I narrow my eyes dangerously at Ezra, before glaring at the blonde bimbo sitting extremely close to him on the ground, surrounded by books and magazines.

"_Don't_ Ezra, I can't believe you."

"Um, it's not what it looks like."

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to_ you_." The blonde snaps her mouth closed at my harsh tone before getting to her feet awkwardly.

"Aria, nothing happened. _Nothing _was going to happen." Ezra pleads with me gently.

"Well, you looked pretty cosy."I cross my arms, biting my lip in hope to stop my tears.

"Aria, she's not who you think she is."

"I can't believe I trusted you. I guess it's my own fault. I knew all guys were the same." I shake my head before making my way to the door.

"Aria, _please._" I turn around to see Ezra on his knees pleading with me.

"You have to believe me, I meant everything I said. She's no one."

"Right, and you expect me to believe that when you didn't fight for me?"

"Aria, I was trying to buy us time."

"To what? Screw the whore over there?"

"No! Are you not listening to me? She's just here to help me."

"Oh, I bet." He lets out a long sigh before reaching his hand to mine and pulling me closer, I try to avoid his eyes before I give in and look down.

"I told Jackie that the least she could do was give me a day or two to get over you," I scoff, "_but_ that could never happen. But it stopped me from having to do anything with _her_."

I try to bite back a giggle when he gags at the last sentence to fall through his lips.

"I knew I just needed to buy us time, to find some dirt on her."

"Really?" I ask my tone turning hopeful.

"Really. And I tried calling you all of last night, but you weren't answering. I couldn't exactly tell you in front of her, could I?"

"And if you don't find anything?" I ask, wondering where that would have left us.

"I will come clean and tell the dean."

"Ezra, you can't be serious."

"I can't _ever_ lose you Aria."

"But what about your career, you love teaching. I couldn't let you give that up. They'd want to investigate. They would know that you were giving me special treatment."

"Which leads me to Jess," he nods his head in her direction, his thumbs rubbing my knuckles gently.

"I spent all of last night trying to find something on Jackie and completing all your unfinished assignments and exams."

My mouth drops open at him, and I finally take in his clothes from yesterday and his exhausted expression.

"Hey, I'm back and with coffee!" I scrunch my brows together before turning to look at Hardy.

"Oh, you were uh, in the middle of something. Sorry." I giggle quietly before turning back to Ezra raising an eye brow in silent question.

"I called Hardy last night when you weren't returning my calls," my gaze wavers from his in guilt, before he brings my hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

"I knew I couldn't find time to find something on Jackie and do all your assignments, so he came down with his girlfriend to help me."

"_Girlfriend?_" I ask in disbelief.

"I know, I'm shocked too."

"Hey! I resent that, dude." I giggle at the two of them before, moving my right hand to caress his cheek gently.

"I thought you didn't care."

"Never."

I try to blink back my tears, before he rests his chin on my stomach, his eyes locked on mine.

"What do I need to do for you to forgive me?"He tells me with determination colouring his tone.

"Kiss me." I lean down to place a long passionate kiss on his lips, trying to relay every emotion I have been feeling for the last 24 hours.

"I mean," I pull away breathlessly; "you are down on your knees begging me to forgive you. What more could I ask for?"

He chuckles before pulling me down for another kiss. We pull away and he stands up, wrapping me in a hug.

"But we need to work on your issues. I need you to know that I would never leave you, ever. No one could ever compare to you, I would never do anything with anyone else. I promise."

"I know. But when you didn't fight for me, I was scared to answer your calls. I thought you were going to break up with me, that this was just your easy way out of our relationship. Then I came here and saw you both together... and I just can't stand the thought of you with someone else."

"Well, it's never going to happen. I'm sorry about everything, that I made you feel like I didn't care."

I lean up to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away and turning to Jess.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore and a blonde bimbo..." She laughs me at shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. How about we start over?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait, you didn't call me a blonde bimbo..." She scrunches her eye brows together in confusion.

"Oh, I must have done that in my head... sorry."

She nods and the room is consumed with an awkward silence.

"So, what have you got?" I ask them and they all share a look.

"So, nothing then?"

"Hey, I'm not losing you. I'm willing to go to the dean; all your assignments are now complete. You're more than worth any punishment."

I smile brightly at him, before biting my lip.

"So where are you guys up to in the research department?"

I smile to myself in secrecy, pursing my lips deciding to keep my blackmail quiet for now.

"Well, I'm trying to hack into the police data base. But it's proving to be difficult." I turn to raise my right eye brow at Hardy.

"You know that's a felony right?" He rolls his eyes at me, and I smile in return.

"Well, why stop there what about her hospital records?"

"Yea, ok. Slow down there shorty. That's not easy to do."

"Oh, well. It's just that Spencer was able to hack into the police database and access her medical records in all of about 40 minutes."

"40 minutes each?" He asks with raised eye brows.

"Nope, all together."

"Huh. Then why were you stringing me along here? I've been working on this all night."

"Yea, you'd think you would have made some progress by now..."

I giggle as his chest deflates and he plops back into Ezra's desk chair.

"What about her Hollis records?" I ask raising my eye brows.

"Yes, that was fairly easy. I could do that with my eyes closed. What about your little _friend_." He hisses out in distaste and I smile in amusement.

"Easy. She said she could do it in her sleep."

"Right. Well good for her."

"So, what did she find?" I turn towards Ezra, whose eyes are looking hopeful.

"Probably the same thing I did man, about that stupid article on that French painter."

"No, I meant the police database and the medical records."

"Yea, you know the files you couldn't access?" I taunt Hardy with a smile.

He shoots me a glare and I laugh at him.

"Well, Jackie was arrested for possession of drugs back in college. And I actually find it quite ironic that she had the nerve to call me a slut, when she's been treated for herpes and Chlamydia."

"Sounds like you dodged a bullet with that one man." Ezra turns to glare at Hardy.

"But nothing we can use." I shake my head at Ezra gently.

"So, what's with the magazines?" I raise my eye brows in question.

"Oh, her Hollis file said she was getting an article published and I read it, and it just sounded so familiar. But I didn't really think anything of it until Jess read it and mentioned she read the same article in some art magazine."

"So, what? You cleared out the nearest newsagency?" He rolls his eyes at me, before shoving my shoulder gently.

"I was just trying to... I don't know."

"Uh huh. You know you could have just used the internet right?" He narrows his eyes at me and I giggle in response.

"Well. It was a nice little effort you guys." Ezra shots me a look and I back track a little.

"I mean, thank you. Especially for completing my assignments and exams, that's actually very useful."

"Ok. Why do you seem so happy?" Hardy narrows his eyes at me, and I shrug innocently.

I raise with eyes brows with a smirk, before casting my eyes to the magazines on the floor.

I shake my head before making my way to Ezra's laptop, bringing up a search engine and typing in the name of the article.

"I have a feeling that this is what you were looking for." I spin the lap top around to face them, and smile when their mouths drop in shock.

"What? But, how?" I giggle as Ezra stumbles over his words.

"Well come on! What are we waiting for? Let's take this bitch down." I nod along with Hardy before making my way around Ezra's desk.

"Already taken care of."

"What?" Ezra raises his eyes brows at me in question.

"Well, let's just say I paid _Jackie_ a little visit and she won't be bothering us anymore."

"You're amazing. God, I love you." My mouth drops open as Ezra's eyes widen.

"Oh, uh. I mean."

"It's ok, Ezra. It's just a saying. I get it."

"Right."

Hardy clears his throat awkwardly before excusing himself and Jess.

As I watch them leave, I can't help but feel Ezra truly meant those words.

I release a shaky breath, upon the realisation that I so badly want those words to be true.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of awkward silence with Ezra and I avoiding eye contact, I let out a loud sigh rolling my eyes.<p>

"Oh, for fucks sake."

Ezra raises his eye brows at me in question.

"This is absolutely fucking ridiculous." I close the distance between us, forcing our lips together moaning as our tongues meet.

Ezra's hands run down to grip my waist, pulling my body flush against his.

I run my hands through his hair, before grasping the hairs at the back of his neck.

"Wait, wait. Aria." I force my lips back to his, ignoring his attempts to pull away.

"Aria. Don't you think this isn't the best idea? Given what happened yesterday?" I pull away releasing a long sigh.

"You're right." I nod my head at him, biting my bottom lip.

"Screw it. Let's just make sure we lock the door this time." He makes his way to the door to flick the lock, as I feel a large smile forming on my face.

Usually, I have to convince him.

After locking the door, he grabs my elbow and spins me around catching my lips in a heated kiss.

His hands come up to cradle my face in his hands, before he runs them down my neck and over my body. His hands then move to grab my ass before hooking them under my thighs and lifting me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He makes his way to the couch, laying me down before he climbs on top.

I moan as he trails kisses down my neck, biting and sucking as he goes. His hands make their way up my shirt before he rips it over my head, his mouths leaving kisses on my cleavage.

He unhooks my bra before sliding it off, his mouth capturing my right boob in his mouth. I feel my wetness grow as he reaches his hands down to undo my jeans.

I wiggle out of my jeans before kicking them onto the floor, before undoing Ezra's shirt buttons and sliding it off his shoulders. I reach for Ezra's black pants before pulling those down, his boxers following.

I feel his erection pressing against my entrance through my panties and I groan at the sensation. Ezra hooks his fingers in my red lace panties before dragging them slowly down my legs, and throwing them onto the floor forgotten.

Ezra reattaches our lips before I pull away and reach for my handbag on the coffee table, digging around for a condom. Once I locate one, I rip it open and slide it onto his hard cock.

Ezra's lips find mine once more, as he thrusts into me with force. I call out his name softly as he picks up speed, slamming into me harder.

I scrape my nails down his back as I start to move my hips to meet his thrusts, as Ezra's lips move down my neck.

I moan out in pleasure as he begins to suck sweetly just below my ear, while his right hand reaches down to rub my clit.

He continues to thrust into me as I moan out his name, before we both cum together.

We release sighs of pleasure as Ezra's sweaty body collapse on mine gently. We both lay there basking in the moment; the only sound surrounding the room is each other's heavy breathing.

**A/N: So, did the extra long chapter make up for how short the last chapter was? She was going to leave it after Ezra blurted out 'I love you.' But she thought you guys deserved some Ezria love... and no cliffhangers haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney – The chapter was so short because it was late and she was tired... haha but we made up for it tonight. Yes, she did need to calm down about it, but I get it. Dealing with the fact you might be pregnant is a scary and life changing thing. We'd only been engaged for what? Like a month, so she was scared and I get that, but thank you for trying to talk sense into her.**

**Aria meeting Ezra's parents? I honestly don't know... that's a question for Lex and she's already asleep haha**

**oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo**** – There you go. He was not 'banging' another student. Lexi would never, ever do that to you guys... and I cannot believe you just said 'banging' But hey, I don't judge. Haha**

**jumpOVERtheMOON**** – Thanks, and yes we'll find out what we're having. We're both too impatient to wait haha She's about a month along... :)**

**Review!**

**Oh, and yes Jess was named after my sister. She keeps bugging Lexi about putting her in one of her stories somehow... haha  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I know it's been a while since I've updated but it's been a long week, and I ended up in the hospital last night and we almost lost the baby. We're all fine now, I just need to rest etc. I won't go into too much detail, but let's face it we all know Jase will. haha**

**Ok, So this chapter doesn't have much Ezria and I'm sorry! But the first part of the chapter has always been planned, and it's important in helping Aria realise something.**

**And it wasn't originally suppose to be put here in the story but Jase and I were having problems last week and I just felt like writing about love and trust and why it's worth getting hurt. **

**Right lastly, MY GRAMMAR IS HORRIBLE! I'm going to blame it on baby brain but seriously, I read through it twice and picked up on so much, it's sloppy! But I can't be bothered to read it again... so deal with it! Haha oh and there will be lots more Ezria next chapter I promise.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Morning girlies!" I exclaim as I sit down at the table next to Spencer, Hanna across from me and Emily across from Spencer.

"Morning..." Spencer drawls curiously.

I look at all them with raised eye brows and they all narrow theirs in response.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Spencer asks me suspiciously.

"Oh! You totally got laid last night." Hanna exclaims accusingly, raising a finger to point at me.

"Hanna!" Emily exclaims mortified, glancing around at the other tables.

"What?" Hanna fires back in defence.

"I kind of have to agree Hanna on this one... Aria so got lucky last night." Spencer tells Emily before wiggling her eye brows at me.

"Guys! Stop it..." I tell them giggling, and reaching across to steal Hanna's coffee before bringing it to my lips to take a sip.

"So, I'm guessing everything went well with the bitch Jackie then?" Hanna asks me snatching her coffee back and glaring at me.

"Yep. It went perfectly. It felt great." I told them, catching my bottom lip in my teeth trying to stop my large smile.

"And you forgave Ezra that easily?" Emily asks with a quiet caring tone.

"I bet she made him _work_ for it." Hanna throws a wink at me before releasing loud giggles at her accusation.

"He said he was just trying to buy us time... that he was working on getting blackmail on Jackie." I tell them while picking at my black nails.

"And you believed him?" Spencer's tone is littered with shock and disbelief.

"I did," I nod my head softly before taking a deep breath; "he told me that if he couldn't find anything on her, he was going to go to the dean and tell him everything. That I was too important to lose."

"Awwww." I roll my eyes as all three of them gush.

"And you believed him? _You?_ _Aria?_" Spencer pushes me once more and I shrug whilst nodding my head.

"Yes." I breathe out finally and the table is surrounded by shocked silence.

"Wow." Emily says while leaning back in her seat.

"It's really not a big deal guys." I tell them averting my eyes to my phone, checking the time.

"Not a big deal?" Spencer asks with a snort.

"Please, Aria. This is _you_ we're talking about. You don't trust anyone except us. You sure as hell don't get into a relationship and _trust_ that easily. We're just trying to work out what happened..."

"I don't know. It feels different with him, like I can trust him. That I can count on him being there for me, wherever or whenever. I feel like he accepts me for me. When I'm around him I forget about everything else, it's just the two of us. My heart beats faster when I'm around him and I get butterflies in my stomach and I can't stop smiling... Does that sound stupid?" I ask them surveying their shocked faces.

"N-no. Of course not."Hanna tells me quickly before glancing at the others.

"It sounds like love." My mouth drops open at Spencer's statement before I shake my head fiercely.

"Don't say that. He said it... by accident and I don't think he meant it. But he said it, and we're supposed to be taking things slow. That's not slow." I reply in a rush before shaking my head some more, forcefully denying the possibility of love.

_Love._

I hate that word.

I don't believe in love.

Do I?

"Love doesn't exist." I tell them before biting my bottom lip in thought.

"Aria. It does, we have never pushed you before because we were waiting for you to meet that guy that will help you believe again, that guy who will treat you like you're his everything. You've found that guy; don't screw it up by taking too long to realise what's right in front of you."Spencer tells me grasping my hand, and running her thumb gently along my knuckles.

"Which is what?" I ask cautiously, holding my breath waiting for the answer.

"Love. You're in love with him. Aria, don't deny it. Embrace it." Spencer tells me, her eyes staring into mine intensively.

"What? I don't." I shake my head, feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

"Aria, love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Please, _please_ don't realise it too late. Because if you take too long... you'll end up losing him. He won't wait around forever Aria. Sometimes you just have to take a chance on love." Spencer tells me again, while the other girls watch on for support.

"What if he hurts me? I don't want to get hurt again." My lips start to quiver as more tears slip down my cheeks, and Spencer reaches up wiping them away gently.

"What are you looking at?" I giggle softly as Hanna hisses at a bunch of freshman girls for staring at us.

"I know you don't want to get hurt again. But it's the risk you have to take to be happy Aria. If you don't risk it, to be truly happy with the man you love then what's the point of life? If you don't find someone to share it with. Someone to ask you how your day was, someone to listen to you, someone to comfort you... Aria, Ezra loves you and he wants to be that guy. So let him." Spencer's hands are now cupping my cheeks before she brings me into a tight hug, my sobs rocking my body.

"I don't know." I mumble out through my crying, releasing a hiccup.

"Just think about it ok? And really try... that's all I'm asking." She tells me again, her fingers running through my hair.

I nod my head into her shoulder before pulling back and wiping my tear stained cheeks with my fingers.

"Now, let's go get you cleaned up." Hanna tells me shaking her handbag stuffed with makeup at me, before rising from her seat and pulling me with her.

* * *

><p>I walk down the hallway towards Ezra's office quickly, trying to see him before my next class.<p>

I feel a large smile spread across my face as I reach the door, my hand freezes on the door knob as I stare through the small glass pane in the door.

My eyes narrow at the back of Jackie's head before I yank the door open and march inside. I let out a small hiss as I see her sitting on his desk swinging her legs innocently.

Jackie turns her body slightly to face me and smirks before crossing her legs, purposely trying to flash Ezra.

I take a threatening step closer to her, before moving my eyes to meet Ezra's.

We communicate silently with our eyes for a moment and I start to calm down.

This is what she wants; she wants to get a rise out of me.

"_Jackie_. Hi, how nice to see you again." I give her a fake smile making my way closer, my eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Aria, how many times do I have to tell you? It's _Professor Molina_."She bites out at me and my smile grows in return.

"Have you been smoking more weed than usual? I think you've forgotten about our little arrangement. And the fact that Ezra is _mine_ not yours."

"I haven't forgotten anything. I just came by to talk to Ezra about the curriculum." She tells me with a glare.

"Uh huh. Right. Then why are you sitting on his fucking desk like you belong there?" I raise my eye brows challenging her and she just smirks in return.

I curse when I realise she's getting the rise out of me she wanted.

"I mean, sit there if you want. It is a very nice desk isn't it?" I come forward and run my hand along the edge of it slowly, while she narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"We've created some wonderful memories on it haven't we babe?" I ask Ezra as he chocks back a laugh; bringing his hands up to cover his mouth.

"What?" Jackie exclaims her mouth hanging open.

"Oh come on, you do know what we've done on it right?" I raise an eye brow, and smirk as she jumps of the desk so fast she trips over and barely catches herself.

I giggle as she flees the room slamming the door behind her.

Ezra chuckles as I make my way slowly around the desk before sitting down in his lap, his hands circling my waist and bringing me closer to him.

"That was entertaining." He tells me pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Mmmm Hmmm." I mumble while attaching our lips in a long kiss.

I sigh as we pull away and rest our foreheads against each others; I lean in for another kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

I groan when I catch a glimpse of my watch and place a chaste kiss on Ezra's lips before pulling back and standing up.

"I have class." I tell Ezra with a long sigh, before leaning down to kiss his forehead bringing my right hand up to caress his cheek.

"Will I see you after class?" Ezra asks with hopeful eyes and I place another kiss on his lips.

"Of course. See you then baby."I mumble against his soft lips before pulling away and walking out the door with a large smile on my face.

"Maybe we can create some more _wonderful memories_ on the desk when you get back!" Ezra's calls out behind me, and I throw my head back and laugh.

**Jason's A/N: Hi guys.**

**So by 'had some problems' she means a lot of fighting, which led to us deciding to call it quits. I won't go into the details, but that is why there hasn't been an update. We obviously worked things out, **I love her too much to lose her and I know I have been an idiot.****

**But then on Sunday she started having pains etc and I took her to the hospital and the doctor was having trouble finding the heart beat etc. **

**I know that the stress is what caused all this, it really was the worst time to have this particular fight and it won't happen again. Ever. And don't you worry I'm waiting on her hand and foot... apparently I'm going a little overboard... haha  
><strong>

**It really has just been a screwed up week for our family. I also will probably never speak to my parents again. And I'm not exaggerating, but I'm not going to go into what has happened.**

**Oh, and I turned 27 on Saturday haha I feel old...**

**I know this wasn't my usually funny a/n but I wasn't feeling it... next chapter though?**

**Oh and Review!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: WARNING: I did not proof read this and if you have a problem with that, I'll go all crazy pregnant chick on your ass.**

**Ok well, I was back at work today and Jase thought it would be a great idea to check on me every 30 minutes... and when he wasn't there he got his assistant to do it. Idiot.**

**All of you are so sweet! I'm really grateful that nothing happened to the baby as well, and that Jase and I worked everything out.**

**Emma – I'm so sorry to hear that! I'll pray that your mum's pregnancy goes smoothly! I wish you and your family all the best! xx**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them so much! xx  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty-six

I rush down the halls trying to make it to class on time, while trying to control the large smile on my face at Ezra's promise of more _wonderful memories _on his desk.

I hate this class; I wish Ezra didn't convince me to take it for extra credit. This professor is anything but hot, and he spits when he talks.

Blah. I want Ezra.

I reach for the door handle trying to slow down my breathing before swinging it open and taking a step inside, letting the door fall close behind me.

I feel the smile drop from my face as my eyes meet Jackie's from across the room.

"Miss Montgomery, nice of you to join us. Now, please hurry up and take you seat, and try not to be late to my class again." She snaps at me before turning towards the board to write some notes down.

"It's not your class." I snap back with a smart mouth and she whips her head around to glare at me menacingly.

"Excuse me?" She narrows her eyes at me, her tone ice cold.

"I said, it's not your class. It's Professor Smith's, you're just the sub. So I'm guessing anyway since you're here and all..."

"Shut your mouth young lady, I will not have you speaking to me like that in my own class." She hits back with fire in her eyes.

"Huh. So you _have_ been smoking weed again. You seem to forget a lot of things... but only when it's convenient for you to do so." I smirk at her, raising my right eye brow.

"Miss Montgomery, take your seat I will not have you disrespecting a professor." She replies through clenched teeth, her fists clenching by her sides.

"Ok Jackie." I roll my eyes before turning to find a seat as far from her as possible.

"It's Professor Molina!" She shrieks out at me in hysteria and I stop in my tracks shocked.

I hear the whole lecture hall gasp and I can't help but feel another smirk slip onto my face.

I must have really gotten to her. _A lot._

"That's it! Detention for one hour this afternoon! 2.00 pm my lecture hall, be there." She shrieks out again waving her hands in the air before yanking them through her hair.

"Uh huh! So you admit that this isn't your class then... and what is this? High school?" I trail off at her fierce glare, worrying what she's going to do next.

"Fine, then make it two hours. Now, take your seat." We narrow our eyes challenging at each other before she gives up and looks down towards the desk.

I take a deep breath before walking forward until I'm standing in front of her desk, "Fine, let's make it two hours. But at the end of the day _I'm_ still the one going home to the hot English Professor. _I'm_ still the one getting fucked senseless while you sit at home _alone_, like the miserable bitch you are." I flash her a fake smile before flicking my hair and strutting off to find a seat.

"Three hours! Now shut the hell up the rest of class!" She screeches out whiles slamming her hands down on the desk.

I close my eyes briefly before letting another smirk grace my face anyway, not caring that I've not got a three hour detention.

That was more than worth it.

* * *

><p>I sit there in the front row of Jackie's lecture hall picking at my black nail polish in disinterest, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"<p>

I whip my head up at the sound of Ezra's voice, our eyes meeting in an intense stare as a smirk comes to his face.

"Detention." I reply running my eyes over his toned body.

"I see. I heard you were a very naughty girl Miss Montgomery." I feel myself grow wet from his dirty tone, and squirm slightly in my seat.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" I raise my eyes brows waiting for his response, as I feel my panties become soaked just from his intense, lust filled gaze.

"Well, Miss Montgomery I don't see any other option but to _punish_ you." He tells me moving closer.

I gulp as he reaches me and pulls me up, so our chests are flush against one another's. He brings his lips down to my left ear and nibbles on it softly before releasing it and pressing his lips against it softly.

"I'm going to punish you until you're screaming out my name loudly in passion as you cum for me." I moan as I start to throb, wishing for his thick cock to be thrusting in and out of my tight, wet opening.

He trails his soft lips from my ear down my neck, placing soft kisses as he goes.

"Ezra," I mumble out breathlessly.

"It's Professor Fitz to you." He growls out playfully while he brings his hands up to grasp the sides of my neck and pulling me toward him, our lips crashing together zealously.

He pulls back a smirk on his handsome face, "I can't believe I'm supervising a _detention._ What is this? High school?" His warm breath blows across my face and I snort.

"I know. That's what I said. Wait, why are you supervising? I thought Jackie would want to do it, to torture me." I tell him with raised eye brows.

"Now I get to torture you all I want." He growls at me before reattaching our lips, and I pull away giggling.

"No, I'm serious. What are you doing here?" I ask again searching his eyes for an answer.

"Well, I heard Jackie asking another faculty member if they could supervise this detention because she forgot she had an appointment, he said yes. But I heard your name, and once she left I offered to take over for him. Out of the kindness of my heart." He tells me with a smirk.

"Uh huh. The kindness of your heart. Right." I giggle before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Besides we both know the only reason you're here is because Jackie has something against you, because I choose _you_, not her. Because I want _you_, not her." He tells me sweetly before bringing our lips back together.

"Now, about that punishment..." I smirk up at him while I reach for his hand and start to lead him out of the lecture hall.

"Where are we going? My office?" He asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hmm. You're half right." I tell him with a smirk, my hazel eyes shining.

"Where then? My car?" He questions, and I raise my eyes brows in response.

"No Aria. Let's just go to my office, at least its private." He tells me shaking his head firmly.

"We're not going to your car." I tell him with a smirk before turning around, continuing to pull him after me.

"My apartment? Oh come _on_ Aria. I can't make it that far!" He whines, trailing after me and I giggle in response.

"No. Not 'my' anything. The other part was right." I tell him, knowing he's scrunching his eyes together in confusion as I lead him up a set of stairs.

"Office? Whose office are we going to..." He trails off as we come to a stop in front of a wooden door; I smirk as I nod my head towards the name on the door.

_Jackie Molina_

"No. No way." He tells me shaking his head fiercely.

"Oh come on Ezra." I tell him opening the door and walking inside.

"No, _Aria_." He stands his ground crossing his arms; the movement causes his biceps to strain against his white button up and I lick my lips in want.

"_Ezra_, she's not here. Come on, live a little." I tell him with my right eye brow raised challenging him silently.

He contemplates it for a moment, his eyes darting around the hall before he smirks at me and comes inside slamming the door shut.

"Oh, it's on like donkey Kong." He tells me in a playful tone and I throw my head back, laughing hysterically.

"Oh honey, you're such a dork sometimes." I tell him giggling to myself as I take another step closer.

"Yea, but you love me anyway." He tells me, before his eyes widen in realisation.

_Yes I do._

Wait? What the fuck?

"Uh, I mean. I didn't mean." He stutters trying to find an escape.

I grab his tie and pull him into me, out lips meeting for a kiss.

"Enough talking." I mumble against his lips before pulling away to search his eyes, he grabs my face in his hands and pushies our lips together passionately.

He runs his tongue along my lips before pushing it into my warm, welcoming mouth.

I groan as his hands run down the sides of my body and under my dress, trailing his hands up my thighs and playing with my thong. I reach my hands up and undo his tie before throwing it to the ground; I pull his shirt out of his pants and start to unbutton it before sliding it over his taut shoulders and onto the floor.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he moves me over to Jackie's desk. He carelessly throws her items to the ground before placing me down, his tongue battling with mine for dominance.

His hands trace the insides of my thighs softly, before his fingers pull my thong down my thighs slowly and then throw them onto Jackie's seat carelessly.

His fingers play with my entrance, teasing me before pushing into my wet opening causing me to moan out in pleasure wanting more.

He continues to pump his fingers in and out of me, when he feels my walls tightening he adds a third finger and picks up his speed, pushing them into me with more force driving me over the edge.

"Fuck. Professor Fitz!" I yell out as I cum digging my nails into his bare back, and I feel his smirk against my lips.

I reach my right hand into his back pocket removing his wallet and placing it on the desk next to me before I reach down to his belt and undo it, before unzipping his pants and pulling those down his legs with his boxers following.

He reaches for his wallet and removes a condom before ripping it open and sliding it onto his thick cock.

He leans down to kiss me again, and I run my hands down his chest before I grasp his cock in my warm hands massaging it softly. His hips buck in response to my stroking and he grasps my hands and removes them before thrusting into me with force.

I tangle my hands into his soft hair, tugging on it as a moan slips through my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist bringing him closer as his hands find my hips.

He moves his lips from mine, down my neck before sucking roughly underneath my right ear before biting down.

"Oh god. Harder!" I mumble out through my panting.

"Faster, please." I mumble again as he pushes into me with more force.

"Fuck." He groans against my neck as he picks up speed.

"Fuck, _Professor Fitz_." He bites down harder after I moan out his name and his thrusts gain more force, slamming into me harder and faster.

"Oh, fuck." I groan out as I feel my walls starting to contract around his cock.

He thrusts into me a few more times, his lips meeting mine again before we both cum together as I scream out his name in ecstasy.

We sit there breathlessly for a moment, before Ezra removes himself from me and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He tells me reaching down to remove the condom and throwing it into the trash before he pulls up his boxers and pants.

He helps me up before picking up his shirt and pulling it on, his fingers quickly doing up the buttons.

I smirk as I reach for the condom and place it in the middle of the table, before smiling at the site of my red lacy thong on Jackie's chair.

"Aria, what are you doing?" Ezra asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Leaving Jackie a little surprise." I tell him giggling before pulling him out of the room after me.

**Jase's A/N: Ok Lex, don't exaggerate. It was more like every hour! And my assistant only did it once because you shot her the scariest look and she refused to go again.**

**Anyway, I really would take Lex's warning seriously about the fact she will go all crazy pregnant chick on you. **

**Last night we were just in our room getting ready for bed and I said (and it was stupid but I was joking), "Wow, the baby must be a girl. You're bitchier than usual." And she started crying.**

**I'm an idiot. But wow, the hormones...**

**Caligirl28**** – I know! Get my shit together! I know... but thank you! All of you... feel free to whip my ass back into shape if I step out of line.**

**.dreamers**** - I would be depressed if we ever broke up for good... and I'm not going to go into what my parents did. But let's just say Jess is never going back to them after what I've learnt they've been doing to her. She's moving in with us. And I'm leaving it at that. But thank you... and I'm glad you and this person have made up :)**

**bite-me-im-irish**** - Of course Jaxi is still a thing! Forever and Always haha I still feel special that we get our own couple name...**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – I know I'm an idiot, but thanks for being there for Lex. And for convincing Jess to tell Lex and I what has been going on at home. I wish she had come to me sooner. Like 7 years ago sooner.**

**Fanpire101**** – well that will teach you for skimming! And thanks for the prayers! :)**

**YourBiggestFan – Yes, everyone is alright. It wasn't so much I decided to stay with her – she's the one who ended it. I mean I screwed up, and she said it in the heat of the moment but... what I'm trying to say is I'm just glad she forgave me. We are lucky to have each other, and trust me you will find someone to love the way I love Lexi. It will happen, be patient.**

**And in case it is on anyone's mind – I did not cheat. Just clearing that up. I would never do that.  
><strong>

**PLLover1 – We stopped fighting! It's ok. Another person who thinks I'm funny? Awesome. And Lex is sweet isn't she? **

**She's beautiful, sexy (hence my fave nick name for her Sexy Lexi... original I know haha) sweet, caring, loving, funny, confident, smart... and I could keep going but I won't bore you all to death.**

**dream..louder**** – 'The good couples are those who work through fights, not those who don't have any.' That is 100% true! :)**

**Emma – I'm sorry too and I hope everything goes well!**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Well Jase finally got me a new laptop... and then this chapter took like 4 hours to write because he kept distracting me. I love you babe, but seriously. Haha**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! And Julie... why? haha**

Chapter Twenty-seven

"Can Aria Montgomery please report to Professor Molina's office immediately. Thank you." I smirk as I hear the crackling of the speakers, and the dull voice of the dean's secretary.

I look up to catch Ezra's gaze, his teeth catching his bottom lip trying to stop his smirk before he gives up and places his right hand over his mouth instead, stifling a chuckle.

"Miss Montgomery," he starts as he clears his throat, attempting to gain composure.

"Yes, Professor Fitz?" I raise my eye brows at him innocently.

"You might want to respond to that page," he tells me, his tone full of mischief.

"Of course, Professor Fitz." I gather my things and throw my notebook in my bag before standing up and slinging it over my shoulder. I make my way quickly past the students in my row of seats before making my way down the stairs and to the door.

"Oh, and Miss Montgomery." My hand freezes on the door handle as I hear Ezra's firm voice.

"Yes, Professor Fitz?" I ask as I turn around with my right eye brow raised in question.

"Please pass on a message for me. Tell Professor Molina not to disrupt my class again, and that she should schedule a time to meet with you when I'm not preparing you for your next exam." The beginnings of a smirk start to make its way onto his handsome face.

"Of course, anything else?" I ask, and nod slightly when I catch the hint in his eyes.

"No, just pass that message on for me." He tells me, his eyes shining with trouble and I nod my head agreeing to his silent request.

_Oh I'm going to love this._

I think torturing Jackie is my new favourite activity.

Well second favourite anyway... nothing could even come close to beating sex with Ezra.

I flash him a smile before opening the door and making my way out, letting it fall closed behind me.

* * *

><p>I reach for Jackie's door handle, letting the door fly open with force and smirk at her as her head whips up to see me.<p>

"Jackie." I tell her with a smirk, moving inside and closing the door behind me with a harsh slam.

She glares at me vehemently, and I see her eyes gloss over with unshed tears.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you? It's _Professor Molina_." She growls at me, standing up and placing her hands on her desk.

"Hmm. Not to get off track or anything, _but_ I don't think you're suppose to talk to students like that. But then again, I don't think you're supposed to blackmail them either." I square my shoulders and challenge her to a stare down.

"You're not supposed to screw them either, but that hasn't stopped Ezra!" She yells out at me before I glare at her fiercely.

"Whatever. That's really none of your business." I tell her while rolling my eyes.

Her bottom lips starts to quiver and her eyes close, breaking our stare.

"He's _mine_." She tells me, letting her tears fall down her face.

"Are you fucking stupid? We've been over this." I tell her, rolling my eyes.

It's no fun to torture her when she's a blubbering mess.

Toughen up already.

"He's supposed to be mine. You're just some _slut_. Some, stupid, worthless slut. You know, it's never going to last right? He'll grow bored of you, and toss you aside like the trash you are. You're dreaming if you think this little _thing_ will last. You're just a hot piece of ass for him at the moment." She spits out at me, fire in her eyes.

My mouth drops open for a moment, before I gain composure and walk forward to slap her across the face.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that." I growl at her appreciating the red hand print on her cheek, before taking a few deep breaths trying to hold back my tears.

I feel a stabbing in my stomach as I let myself believe her words.

Of course he doesn't love me.

Why would he?

"You little bitch. That's it. I hope you've enjoyed your time with Ezra, because once I'm through with you it will all be over." She tells me, her hands curling into tight fists.

"Well then, I'm sure the dean would love to hear about your plagiarism. Just ask yourself this Jackie, is it really worth ruining your career over? Because you have no proof." I glare her down, my hazel eyes piercing right through her.

"No proof? Please, just wait until he starts investigating. I think he'll get suspicious when he can't find any of your assignments." She smirks at me crossing her arms.

"There's only one teensy tiny problem with your plan." I tell her, examining my nails briefly.

"Oh yea. What's that?" She asks me with a cruel laugh.

"He won't find anything unusual. Every one of my assignments have been completed and are on file. So good luck with that." I tell her before turning and taking a few steps towards the door.

"What?" She asks her tone deflated.

"After you caught us, Ezra spent all night completing them for me. He told me he was going to the dean to tell him the truth about us. That I was worth it, that he couldn't live without me. So, good luck with everything." I let a small smile grace my face as I remember every sweet word and gesture of Ezra's and I feel the tightness in my stomach loosen slightly when I realise Jackie was just spreading poisonous lies.

"What?" She asks again, slumping back in her seat and resting her head on her desk.

"I really hope you've disinfected that desk... because Ezra and I created some _wonderful memories_ on it yesterday." I smirk as she shoots up, a look of disgust on her face.

"But, I'm sure you worked that out. Did you find my little surprise? I thought you'd appreciate it. Because I know those who aren't getting any _action_ like to live vicariously through others. I know what it's like when I haven't had sex for a while... Lucky for me, Ezra's _very good_ at satisfying my every need. Anytime. Over and over." I flick my hair, and shoot her a triumphant look before making my way towards the door and resting my hand on the handle before turning back to look at her.

"I'm glad we had this little chat." I tell her before opening the door and taking a step through it, I stop suddenly before sticking my head back in through the door way.

"Oh, and go screw yourself bitch." I flash her a toothy smile before making my way down the hall giggling.

* * *

><p>I sit in my car staring up at Ezra's apartment building for a few minutes trying to decide what I believe, and how I feel.<p>

I curse my insecurities for not letting me just enter his apartment and be with him. I want nothing more than to feel his arms enclose around me, protecting me from the world just for a little while.

I take a deep breath before shaking my head and moving my right hand down to turn the ignition on. Just as my hand clutches the keys my cell starts to ring and I glace down to where it's placed in the cup holder to see my phone flashing with Ezra's handsome face lighting up the screen.

I contemplate letting the phone go to voicemail but something inside me snaps and I reach for it slowly, before pressing the accept button and bringing it to my ear.

"Hey." I mutter softly through the phone, looking up at his apartment building.

"Hey beautiful girl, are you ok? You sound upset." His soothing voice flows through the phone and I release a shaky breath.

How does he always know when I'm upset?

"I'm fine." I tell him quietly hoping he will drop the subject.

"Ok. But if you want to talk I'm here for you ok? Always." He tells me, his sincere tone cutting through me and causing a tear to slip down my cheek.

"Ok." I mumble out, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Are you still coming over tonight? I really miss you." He tells me and I feel a large, watery smile spread across my face.

"Yea, I actually just pulled up. I'll see you soon." I tell him reaching for my bag and removing the keys from the ignition.

"Ok baby. I can't wait." He tells me and we say good bye before hanging up.

I take a deep breath before opening my car door and slipping out, shutting the door behind me and locking the car.

I make my way into the building, and up to Ezra's floor staring at his apartment door silently for a few moments before reaching under his mat for the spare key and letting myself in.

I stand there at the door, staring at Ezra laying on the couch with a look of love shining through his blue eyes.

"Why do you do that?" I ask Ezra, my voice shaking slightly.

"Do what?" He asks concerned and confused, his eye brows scrunching together slightly.

"Look at me like that. Like I'm the most important person in the world." I ask not moving my gaze from his, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Because you are." Ezra answers honestly without a moment of hesitation, his eyes portraying nothing but love and honestly.

Without breaking our gaze I place my bag and the key on the table before making my way over to the couch, and laying down on top of him.

I let out a sigh of contentment when he wraps his strong arms around my small body and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Aria, you're the most beautiful, kind, amazing woman I've ever met. I'm never letting you go. So get used to it." He tells me, and I rest of my chin on his chest searching his eyes for a sign of doubt.

I lean in to press my lips against his when I see nothing but certainty and love in his blue orbs.

I rest my head in the crook of his neck, closing my eyes as I feel his chest rise and fall beneath me before I bring my left hand up to draw hearts on his chest.

It's in this moment; cradled in his arms I feel the walls around my heart start to crumble and every doubt and insecurity slip away leaving me in peace.

When I'm with Ezra in his arms, nothing else matters. It's just the two of us, escaping reality.

I press a gentle kiss to his neck and smile as I feel his arms tighten around my waist in response.

I close my eyes in bliss as his hands start to gently run through my hair, coaxing me into a sleep.

I hear Ezra's breathing even out beneath me and I let a lazy smile appear on my face as I gently start to fall into a deep sleep.

"I love you Aria," I feel my eyes widen, all thoughts of sleep vanish from my mind as I hear Ezra's hazy voice mumble out the sentence I've been longing to hear fall through his lips.

I stay frozen for a few moments, before realising he's still asleep.

I feel butterflies form in my stomach at his words, before realising he meant those three little words every time he's said them to me in the last few days.

I feel my heart start to race as I discover my true feelings.

Here in Ezra's warm embrace I allow myself to admit that I've fallen hard for Ezra Fitz and there is nothing I can do but embrace it and let myself be truly happy.

**Jase's A/N: Whatever babe, you love me! Besides I haven't forgotten about what you did today just because YOU distracted me then... we're not done talking about it, just because I can't resist you! haha  
><strong>

**I'm gonna be murdered for that one... but it was worth it. Haha**

**L M – love these stories because of the a/n's? Aw. Don't I feel special. Haha Feel free to share! You're right I share enough haha Oh, and there is nothing wrong with being emotional... just ask Lex – she loves it(not). Haha But seriously, I hope you're ok :)**

**GilmoreGirls945 – I know... I'm an idiot. Hey, she already kicks my ass now! haha**

**NataliaRosePLL – Thank you! :)**

**SolitudeMyLove – I was joking, and I didn't call her a bitch. I said she was acting bitchy... ok that's not much better haha**

**luvaoflive – it's alright – she goes all pregnant chick on my ass though haha I told her, thank you :)  
><strong>

**.dreamers – Yep, I'm the best brother ever. Haha But seriously, I'm just glad she's ok and out of harm's way.  
><strong>

**Lex was in the lunch room at work eating when she read this review and legit chocked on her food. She was like shocked at what you said:**

**'I saw Lexi review my story and I legit died. I screamed so loud. It was like getting retweeted by a celebrity. I was so excited.'**

**She was like, "Jase, am I losing it? Does that seriously say that?" haha**

**She's shocked... haha  
><strong>

**We're all ok thank you! No, she doesn't have a ff account but she does have a twitter unfortunately haha**

**YourBiggestFan – You will find him, I promise. And I'm glad she forgave me too. We are a cute couple... cue Lex telling me how 'modest' I'm being haha. **

**PrettyLittleFan – Thank you! Don't worry, we will continue to be 'adorable' over Twitter. I don't think we could stop if we tried... haha**

**Well she admitted it to herself... now just continue to wait patiently (or not in your case haha) for her to say it.**

**I am such an idiot – I'll admit that haha  
>I was joking... and I didn't say she was a bitch... not exactly. Don't worry, as soon as she cried I was like down on my knees begging her for forgiveness which just made her giggle haha<strong>

**But anyway, your ex sounds like a dickhead! And he doesn't deserve you, so ignore his sorry ass!**

**Thank you, it wasn't good. But we're dealing, and Lex is being amazing – stepping in and being all motherly cuz I sure as hell have no idea what's involved in raising a teenage girl haha**

**Lex will kill me for this, but Lex draws from herself a lot actually. Like Aria's jealousy, I'm not saying Lex is that bad... but she can get jealous and it's really hot to watch haha Right, sorry. I'm done now...**

**Julie – I do like to share... Well, I basically have confessions all through my a/n's anyway but sure. If anyone was to ask me a question, I'd answer it... Most of the time haha**

**I'm pretty chill, I'd pretty much answer anything... why, what would you like to know? haha  
>Everything that comes out of my mouth is always hilarious... haha :)<strong>

**Thank you and thank you!**

**Ok so let's start now...**

**Confession: Lex talks in her sleep... and she says the most interesting things. It's why I just love to lay there and watch her. Not to mention she's adorable. **

**Oh and she got my name tattooed on her right hip... and has never really told anyone. If her parents found out they would be mortified haha **

**I'm so dead... **

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Let me just say this. What is it with guys (or well at least my guy) that they can't do anything themselves? And they obviously don't know how to put anything away.**

**Jase, if you leave your surfboard in the middle of the garage again – I will run over it with my car. On purpose. And don't leave your gym bag just inside the front door... Jeez. It's a good thing I finally got this ring... I've been his 'wife' for ages already. Time to make it official.**

**Ok, my rant is officially over. Sorry.**

**Oh, and I didn't proof read it... AGAIN. I really should, but if you waited for me to proof read chapters before I posted them... you'd never see them. Haha**

**Thanks for all the reviews... I never thought I'd reach like 50.. haha You guys are the best! :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-eight

"Stop it," I giggle softly as Ezra places soft kisses on my neck, reaching his arms around me trying to take my text book from my hands.

I awkwardly try to dodge his kisses using all the self restraint I have, almost falling off the couch in attempt to focus on my book.

His lips move up to gently nibble on my ear causing me to moan loudly.

"Ezra, stop." He continues to nibble on my ear before moving his warm lips back to my neck, sucking the soft skin.

"Stop," I giggle again reaching my left hand up to weakly shove his head away from my neck.

"Why?" I feel a shiver run up my spine as he blows his warm breath against my neck.

"Because I'm _trying_ to study." I shoot him a glare before refocusing on the text book.

His right hand reaches for the book again trying to pry it from my determined hands.

"I'm sure your professor would make an exception just this once... if you promised to make it up to him." He places a kiss to the side of my mouth and I let out a shaky breath trying to stay strong and deter his advances.

"No. I have to study because I _have_ to do that now. No more agreement, wasn't that the deal?" I ask him, our eyes locked in a heated glance, our lust filled gazes getting lost in each others.

"Screw the fucking assignment Aria." Ezra growls reaching his hands out for the book again, I instinctively pull it away from his hands and he lets out a groan.

I smirk before throwing the book to the ground with a bang, before throwing my left leg over Ezra to straddle him.

"I can think of something else I'd rather screw..." I trail off seductively grinding onto his cock, bringing my lips to his, and swallowing his moan of pleasure.

He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, gently prying my lips open before thrusting it into my awaiting mouth.

I moan as our tongues meet, fighting against each other as his hands run up my jean covered thighs and over my hips before gripping my shirt and detaching our lips to pull it over my head.

His mouth goes to my neck, trailing kisses down it hungrily before running his tongue along my cleavage above my bra, causing my back to arch in pleasure wanting more.

His fingers unclip my bra expertly and I slide it off throwing it onto the couch beside us before leaning in to reattach our lips, his hands reaching up to caress my exposed boobs.

I gasp as his fingers tug on my hard nipples and he takes the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth before running his hands down my bare sides and grasping my ass.

He squeezes it before standing up supporting my weight holding my ass tightly as I wrap my legs tightly around his waist.

He makes his way over to his bed, placing me down and climbing on top of me our lips not parting.

I grip the ends of his shirt and pull it over his head, before kissing my way down his toned chest my hands running down to his belt buckle.

I toy with it for a moment before undoing it and slowly unzipping his jeans, before pulling his jeans down. Once they reach his ankles he kicks them off, his hands then reaching for my jeans and undoing them before slipping them down my legs and throwing them to the floor.

He trails kisses up the inside of my legs, slowing down when he reaches the insides of my thighs. I moan as I feel my throbbing intensify and myself growing extremely wet.

I gasp out and buck my hips slightly as he fingers graze my opening, as he hooks his fingers in my panties and rip them down my legs.

Our eyes meet, and he smirks up at me before moving his lips to my opening and kissing it softly, teasing me before running his tongue along my entrance. I buck my hips and squeeze the pillow in my hands, begging for more.

He grabs my thighs with his hands, gently prying them apart his eyes taking in my opening causing myself to get wetter, anticipating his next actions.

I start to squirm as he continues to pry my legs open; I call out his name as he thrust his tongue into my tight, wet opening.

I buck my hips, begging for him to continue his assault with more fever.

"Fuck, Ezra. I'm gonna, Oh fuck." I throw my head back into the pillows, biting my bottom lip harshly as I feel my walls tightening.

"Oh god." I breathe out, as Ezra continues to push his tongue into my entrance, his fingers coming up to rub my clit causing me to cum screaming his name.

He licks my entrance once more, before trailing soft kisses up my stomach, over my cleavage and up my neck before placing a long, passionate kiss on my lips.

He pulls away and reaches over into his nightstand for a condom, ripping it open and rolling it onto his hard cock.

His lips find mine again as he thrusts into me causing me to moan out his name.

I scrape my nails up his back before running them through his soft curls and tugging on it roughly as he picks up speed.

I thrust my hips up to meet each of his thrusts, wanting to feel him going deeper and harder.

"Ezra." I breathe out his name, as he picks up his pace slamming into my walls with more force and determination.

His lips start tugging and sucking on my neck, causing more groans to slip through my lips and my hands to pull hard on his hair.

I feel his warm hands cradle my boobs as I pull my legs tighter around his waist pulling him closer before reaching my right hand down to rub my clit.

"Aria," He moans into my neck as he feels my walls tightening, it only takes a few more hard thrusts for us to cum together screaming out each other's name.

He places a long, soft kiss on my forehead before pulling out and disposing the condom into the trash.

I snuggle into his side, entwining out sweaty bodies as he pulls a sheet up to cover us.

* * *

><p>I roll over and stretch, my eyes adjusting to the dark apartment before sitting up trying to blink away the sleep from my tired eyes.<p>

I smile down at Ezra's sleeping form before softly caressing his cheek and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

I climb out of the bed, finding my panties and slipping those before making my way to Ezra's chest of drawers and pulling out a white shirt and slipping it on.

I make my way to the kitchen opening the fridge and biting my lip in thought as my eyes roam the choices in front of me.

I sigh before tilting my head and staring absentmindedly at the milk, my thoughts drifting back to Jackie's harsh words and feeling my insecurities start to creep back before I squash them shaking my head forcefully.

I gasp loudly as I feel Ezra's arms slip around my waist from behind, feeling his warm breath on my neck.

"You ok baby?" He asks me as his hands rest on my stomach, mine coming down to rest lightly on top of his.

"Hmm? Yea, fine." I mumble out distracted.

"Ok, let's pretend for a moment that I believe that." He tells me with a small chuckle and I let out a quiet giggle.

"I'm fine babe." I tell him again, trying to sound convincing.

"Mmm hmm. Sure you are. So, did you pass my little message onto Jackie?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice and I stiffen in his arms immediately.

"Uh, no. I didn't." I tell him, untangling his arms from around me and closing the fridge before making my way over to the kitchen bench and playing with the apple sitting in the fruit bowl.

"No?" He asks confused, following me and turning me around to face him.

I drop my eyes to the floor and his soft fingers gently grab my chin and force our eyes to meet.

"I guess I forgot." I tell him with a shrug averting our eyes briefly.

"You forgot? You expect me to believe you passed up on a chance to torment Jackie?" He asks me in disbelief and I shrug my shoulders again playing with the apple in my hands.

He gently pries the apple from my fingers before placing it on the bench, his hands coming up to cup my cheeks and using his thumbs to rub them gently.

"Aria, tell me what happened. _Please_. I can tell something is upsetting you, and I can't stand it." He tells me, his blue eyes searching mine for the answer my mouth won't give.

"Jackie said some things..." I trail off dismissively, feeling tears well in my eyes.

"Like what?" He asks forcefully and I shrug again shaking my head.

"Aria, what did she say?" He asks me again, his eyes begging me to tell him.

"That I was a stupid, worthless slut. And that you will get bored of me and get rid of me like the trash I am... That I'm dreaming if I think you really like me. That I'm just a hot piece of ass for you... or something like that..." I feel tears slip down my cheeks, and a sob rib through my chest.

He pulls me into his chest, kissing the top of my head before forcing me to look into his eyes again.

"I'm going to fucking kill her. _No one_ speaks to my girl like that. Don't listen to her... you're not worthless. You are amazing, ok? You're intelligent, kind, loving and by far the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I lo-" He pauses briefly contemplating something before shaking his head, and settling for pressing a soft kiss to my lips instead.

I feel a sinking disappointment in my stomach, but also relief that I don't have to worry about saying it back yet.

"You are the most important thing in my life ok? Don't ever think that you don't mean anything to me. Because you mean the world to me." His cheeks are wiping the tears from my cheeks before his lips come down to meet mine in a sweet kiss.

**Jase's A/N: Hey guys... so to all of you who told me to get a tattoo of Lexi's name... Well on Sunday morning I got up and went for a surf and then decided to get one. I figured if you guys thought I should be doing it, Lex probably has before... She's had hers for a year now.**

**She got it for my birthday last year actually. It was a surprise... a surprise she forgot to tell me about, I had to find it when we were... haha Anyway... moving on.**

**Oh, and it is NOT creepy that I watch her sleep. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. **

**GilmoreGirls945**** – Lex read me your a/n on your story... Lex doesn't give up easily does she? Haha And I agree, she is very persuasive... I can never say no to her. Which is why I typed up so many of her chapters when she couldn't... and I liked my a/n's haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – Oh wow. Such a foul mouth... haha**

**PrettyLittleFan – Well, your ex doesn't deserve you! Yes, she's being motherly... you should see her when she's with any kids at the moment... It's... I can't explain it... **

'**Does she draw Aria's feistiness & straightforwardness from herself too?'**

**Yes. Yes she does. Lex is very confident... it's very sexy... haha**

**Well, I'm pretty sure there are only a few chapters left... so she has to say it soon.. haha**

**.dreamers – Um, I'm not sure when she will update Babysitter Wanted. She might just finish Professor Fitz then finish that... then start her other stories haha She will finish it though, I promise.**

**bite-me-im-irish - 'a Lexi-shaped hand print on your face' Never... haha She slaps me on the back of the head... or punches me. Or just refuses to... anyway. Moving on... haha**

**Umm... ok. That's nice? Haha I'm sure the nuns would have a heart attack if they heard that... but hey, I can't talk... haha**

**arihardingB26 – Thanks... and HEY! I resent that... haha  
><strong>

**NataliaRosePLL**** – not allowed to end it? Well, it's almost over... haha**

**Julie – How did we meet? Confession time! Haha**

**Well, I think I've mentioned before that I'm her boss... Well, when I took the position as Head of Sales and Office manager where she worked... that's how we met.**

**Only one problem... we weren't allowed to date. But we did... **

**We kept it a secret for like 6 months, which was kind of hot.**

**Anyway we did eventually come out, and everything was fine.**

**Apparently, we're too valuable to the company to lose... **

**Question, since you guys seem to know us a little... I was curious who YOU think made the first move. **

**Me or Lexi?**

**Review!**

**If this a/n is all over the place... and had mistakes it's because it's midnight here... so yep. That's my excuse! haha**

**Oh, and it's Valentines day (like now haha) so I hope you all have a wonderful day! I know Lex is dying to know what I've got planned!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I have no excuse. Sorry for being incredibly slack. Still love me? Haha Apparently I'm a cranky bitch lately so hopefully your answer is yes...**

**rosalindlikespll**** – You're welcome for the review sweetheart! It was good :)**

**ezriamuser**** - I am extremely lucky. **

**Ok, so Jase is so dedicated to his a/n's that he wrote it before he went out for his guys night tonight. Which right now it's like 12.25am and I've had 5 drunk texts and there has been one drunk tweet. **

**I think I might do that prequel, but don't hold your breath. haha  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-nine

"Mum, have you seen my- What's going on in here?" I ask with my eye brows raised suspiciously.

"Nothing honey." Mum replies fleetingly, shooting a quick glance at my father.

"Uh huh." I eye the mess in the kitchen, and the shopping bags spread out all over the counter.

"So how was your day?" My dad asks trying to change the subject as Mike walks in the room, his eyes widening in shock.

"Whoa. What the hell is going on here?" He comes to a stop next to me, his gaze focused on all the food on the bench.

"Exactly what I said." I give my curt reply with a nod of my head.

He reaches for a bag of chips and I let out a loud giggle as mum smacks his hand away.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asks with a pout.

"No touching the food, you got it?" Mum shoots us a harsh glare and I narrow my eyes at her in response.

"Why? I thought 'nothing' was going on in here."I fire back, watching as they open and close their mouths before letting out a long sigh.

"I have a work colleague coming for dinner." Dad finally tells us, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"So if you kids could clear out tonight, or stay in your rooms it would be appreciated." Mum tells us, moving around the kitchen putting the groceries away.

"Yea because I really want to spend my night with a bunch of old professors." I tell them with an eye roll, hoisting myself up onto the bar stool and leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Yea, I just love the thrilling conversation." Mike adds in before leaning against the fridge, before moving away when mum motions him out of the kitchen.

"So who's coming? Not that I really care or anything." I ask tapping my nails on the kitchen counter.

"Then why are you asking?" Mum asks yanking the fridge open and throwing the lettuce on the shelf.

"Just trying to make conversation." I tell her rolling my eyes when she turns away from me.

"Just the usual." My dad answers vaguely and I scrunch my brows together.

What the _fuck_ is wrong with my parents today?

I avert my eyes to my dad's buzzing phone on the counter in front of me and pick it up, opening the new text message.

_Ezra Fitz_

_Is there anything I can bring tonight? See you at 7._

I choke on my spit, my eyes widening.

"Ez-Professor Fitz? You invited Professor Fitz for dinner? He is not the 'usual'. And why the hell didn't you just tell me, instead of acting all weird." I screech out at them, wondering what game they are playing.

I don't trust my dad for a second.

"Because sweetheart, we know how awkward it would be for you." Mum tells me sympathetically before busying herself with the food once more.

Oh you have no idea.

"Why? Because he's my professor?" I ask with attitude.

And my secret boyfriend who is making me believe in love again.

"That and other reasons." My dad mutters before darting his eyes around the room.

"Other reasons?" I ask my dad firmly, before switching my glare to my mum.

"Aria, honey. Let's face it; it's kind of obvious that you have a crush on him." Mum tells me, reaching to put her hand over mine softly.

"What?" I screech out shocked, yanking my hand away from her.

"I do not. And even if I did, why does that make it awkward? I'm not even going to be here." I tell them, my mind racing through the possible reasons.

"Oh my god. You're setting him up!" I yell out in surprise, jumping to my feet.

"What? No we're not. Don't be silly Aria." Mum tells me moving to the dining table to rearrange the unlit candles on the table.

"Right," I say eyeing the candles.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I ask glaring at my parents.

"Don't even think about answering that Mike." I tell him sternly, throwing my elbow into his chest and hearing a soft 'ow' fall through his lips.

"Aria, you're over reacting." My dad tells me nervously.

"Oh cut the crap. I'm not five. Just tell me what's going on." I hiss out impatiently.

"Ok, we're setting him up. An attractive young man like that should be alone." Mum tells me softly.

"And what makes you think he's single? A hot man like that? Oh please, he _has_ to have a girlfriend." I try desperately to keep my tone calm and convincing.

And trust me, I should know.

"He doesn't." My dad tells me, narrowing his eyes at me.

"And how do you know?" I ask my dad, narrowing my eyes in return.

"Because he agreed to come didn't he?" My dad fires back and I snap my mouth shut.

I bite my tongue to hold back tears and clear my thoughts.

_N_o. There must be another reason.

"Byron, he thinks this is just dinner with friends. He doesn't know we're setting him up." I let out a sigh of relief when I hear my mum's voice.

"See? He's taken." I tell my dad firmly.

"And how do you know?" My dad mocks me as I glare at him ignoring his question completely.

"You know, him walking in here recognising a set up is not going to make him feel uncomfortable. You could at least make it somewhat discrete." I tell my parents leaning against the kitchen bench and crossing my arms.

"How?" Mum asks, casting a quick glance at dad.

"Let us stay. Mike and I can be the buffer. Especially when it gets awkward." I tell them smirking as Mike gapes at me.

"Why would it get awkward?" My dad asks oblivious.

"Well, first off he's walking into a set up he doesn't know about. Awkward. And that awkwardness is only going to intensify when he tells everyone he has a girlfriend. A very, very hot and amazing girlfriend." I tell them trying to keep my voice steady, all traces of nerves gone from my tone.

"You know she has a point Byron." I try to hold back the smile as my dad nods his head in agreement.

Dad walks over to the dining table to add two places and I turn to face a frowning Mike.

"What?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"What'd you do that for? I don't want to be here." He tells me with a harsh glare.

"Oh get over it." I move to push past him when he grabs my shoulders.

"You are so into this professor it's not even funny. Give up already, you're in way over your head. It's a little pathetic actually. He'd never be interested in you." My mouth drops open as he smirks and walks away.

I scoff and glare hatred at the back of his head.

If only you knew...

Mike is half way up the stairs when the door bell rings; I narrow my eyes at it curiously. I glance down towards my phone and scrunch my eye brows together in confusion.

_6.30_.

Mum looks outside the dining room window and smiles in pleasure, "Oh, she's here early."

I narrow my eyes in jealousy at the front door.

I quickly make my way towards the door desperate to know who my competition is.

"Aria, just don't freak out ok?" I turn to glare at my mum before swinging the front door open and feeling my eyes widen in shock.

_No_. No fucking way.

This cannot be happening.

I'm so fucking screwed.

"Hi Aria, how are you sweetie?" I glare at her bright smile, letting my mouth fall open in shock.

**Jase's A/N: I can't miss an a/n Lex! haha  
><strong>

**adreamawishawonder**** – A cartwheel hey? Someone's dedicated! Haha Thanks for the congrats!**

**rosalindlikespll**** – Nothing can beat Lex's caramel slice. Nothing. Haha**

**Mlollylucy**** – Nope, not how I proposed. Lex was still in the hospital on her birthday. I already had it planned so I was going through with it no matter what. Haha**

**YourBiggestFan – Yes, we probably could get cuter... haha What can I say? I'm a funny guy. :)**

**Well Lex pretty much only updates at midnight these days... haha Yes, I think lots of people picked up on the personal touches...  
><strong>

"**And for the record Jason, if you want to get Lexi in bed, I'm sure all you have to do is ask..(; there's no need to take personal belongings hostage.."**

**You're absolutely right, but it was fun to tell everyone that anyway. Haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – Come on, you should know me by now. I always over share. Haha**

**.dreamers**** – Do I mind you asking? You're kidding right? With the amount I share on here... **

**Anyway. We've been together three years this April :) Best three years of my life!**

**Samantha Jameson – Nope we meet at work, but I did run into her at the grocery store once. But I was in the alcohol section; I don't exactly do the whole grocery shopping thing... She wasn't swearing at her phone though. And even without make up on she still made me nervous! She thought it was hilarious... haha**

**ezriamuser**** – As Lex already stated, she is. But I'm very lucky too :)**

**PrettyLittleFan – Yes she just had to use the tattoo part. And the part at the end.. I use to say I'd never get one. haha  
><strong>

**theilluminatidreamteam**** – You girls all want a real life Ezra... oh boy. haha**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: So pretty much everyone was wrong about who was at the door. I figured it was time to mix things up a little lol**

**I'm sorry it's short, but I figured I had two options. Either leave it until I have time to add more which let's face it probably wouldn't be until next weekend. Or I could post what I had and give you something...**

**Also 420 reviews? Are you guys kidding me? I love you all :)**

**Also, Jase is going away for business for a week or two (hopefully only one week) this Thursday so on the weekend I will probably have quite a bit of time for writing. Let's hope anyway. Haha**

**I'll miss him like crazy but at least I will not be distracted from writing every five minutes.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirty

"Simone? What are you doing here?" I ask before mentally cursing myself.

God can I be stupid.

"I mean, wow it's been so long. How are you?" I ask through my clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to punch her square in the face.

"Good thanks, how have you been sweetie?" She asks bringing me into a hug.

I swear to god if she calls me sweetie one more time I'll knock her teeth out.

I'd like to see how she does with Ezra then.

Not that she has a chance anyway.

"Great." I mutter out, rolling my eyes.

I pull away from her embrace and turn to face my chuckling brother, who is making his way back down the stairs.

"Oh this is going to be good." He tells me with a smirk.

I stick my foot out and smirk as he trips over it and tumbles straight into Simone.

"You know what? I think you might be right Mike." I giggle before moving into the lounge room and fall back onto the couch. I reach into my jeans and pull out my phone, bring up a new message.

_Babe, this is a set up! Do not come tonight! Aria xx_

I press send, praying Ezra checks his phone before coming and throw it onto the coffee table with a sigh.

"So, is he as hot as your mum says?" Simone asks, sitting on the couch next to me.

Hotter.

But like it matters, you have no chance.

"Nope. If I were you, I'd leave. Dodge a bullet." I tell her, feigning enthusiasm.

"What?" She laughs at me, her eye brows pulling together in confusion.

"Trust me. I'm just doing you a favour. His face is just oddly proportioned... and he has this like permanent grimace on his face." I tell her leaning forward and putting on my best gossip tone.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous." She tells me, patting my knee sympathetically.

"What?" I ask, silently adding; and get you're fucking hand off my knee bitch.

"You're mum warned me about your little school girl crush. Don't worry, I think it's adorable."

I wonder how _adorable_ she'd find the fact I've been screwing him.

"What? Pfft. No. I don't." I tell her, and curse myself at my unbelieving tone.

"So, he must be pretty hot right?" She asks biting her lip, staring intently at me.

Fucking bitch.

Does she want me to slap her?

Because I will.

I reach hastily for my phone when it buzzes completely ignoring my old babysitter.

Who does she think she is trying to steal my man.

Even if she doesn't know he's mine, she knows I like him at least. Doesn't that violate the secret girl code?

Yes, contrary to popular belief there _is_ a secret girl code.

_Spencer Hastings_

Damn it. I move my finger to press the 'open' button when I hear a knock on the front door; I whip my head around and curse when I see Ezra's car through the lounge room window.

Fucking idiot, who doesn't check their phone these days?

I jump up shoving my phone in my back pocket, the message from Spencer already forgotten.

"I'll get it!" I call desperately, too frazzled to try and sound calm and collected.

I yank the door open half way and glare at Ezra's smiling face.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" I hiss out at him and he open and closes his mouth, gaping like a fish.

"What? Aria, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming but, I just thought I could meet your par-" His eye brows scrunch together in confusions and desperation.

"No." I interrupt harshly.

"Where is your phone?" I ask as he starts to reach into his pockets.

"Never mind! This is a set up! Leave!" I whisper frantically, as my dad approaches the door and opens it the rest of the way as a fake smile appears on my face.

"Hi Ezra, good to see you." Ezra awkwardly smiles at my dad.

"Hi, Mr Montgomery. Nice to see you again too." Ezra replies shooting me a panicked look.

Don't look at me, you're on your own now idiot.

"Please, call me Byron." Dad tells him as he ushers him in the door.

"Of course Byron, I got you this scotch. It's one of my favourites." Ezra stutters out nervously.

I squint at the bottle and snort quietly. Ezra shoots me a look before looking back at my dad.

"Thanks Ezra, this is actually my favourite. I'll just go get us one." My dad says before scurrying off to find my mum to do the introductions.

"What was that? Could you maybe make this a little easier on me?" Ezra pleads quietly.

"Uh... let me think about it. No." I tell him shaking my head.

"What was with the snort?" He asks me, glancing around nervously.

"You hate that scotch." I tell him rolling my eyes at his behaviour.

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to make a good impression." He tells me softly, his blue eyes piercing mine.

"Well, try to act less nervous. You're a mess." I tell him before crossing my arms.

Great.

My parents are unofficially meeting my secret boyfriend.

"So Ezra, there is someone we'd like you to meet. This is Simone; she's Aria's old babysitter. She is in town visiting us at the moment, and it must have slipped Byron's mind when he invited you. I Hope that's ok."

"Nice mum, very subtle." I tell her with a scoff.

"Yea, it wasn't obvious at all." Mike tells her as we both laugh at her glare.

"Hi, I'm Simone." Simone comes forward and shakes Ezra's hand.

"Ezra, nice to meet you."

Wonderful, just wonderful.

A dinner with my family, my secret professor boyfriend and my old babysitter who is totally checking my boyfriend out.

This dinner won't be awkward at all.

**Jase's A/N: She may be acting like she's cool with the fact I'm going away, but she's been sulking all weekend. You guys take care of her while I'm gone ok? haha**

**emmad96**** – Thank you.**

**VirginiaLyn**** – Thank you so much!**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – Theme song? Do I even want to know? Haha**

**.dreamers – You will be! Thank you though.  
><strong>

**YourBiggestFan5296 – I did have a good time thank you :) She did, she really really appreciated me telling everyone that. Haha**

**I was very confused so thanks for clearing that up, kidding! Haha But good to know :)a**

**rosalindlikespll – Giggling to yourself? I feel sorry for Lex too sometimes; I wonder how she puts up with me... haha**

**Nice catch there... it was very typical. Uhhh we love you too? Haha**

**Samantha Jameson – No, we don't mind you asking. Lex is in her 10****th**** week, and yes I had to ask her that. haha :) Oh and I'm head of sales and office manager at a real estate, and Lex is in property management.****  
><strong>

**PrettyLittleFan - Lex says that all the time... But at the end of the day she'd rather live with me, then without me :) haha**

**AJMcGough – Of course I got down on one knee! Um... this is probably something Lex should explain. Girls are good at sharing stories right? Haha **

**Well she was in hospital and it was her birthday... and I have no idea how to tell this story. Sorry.**

**Long story short, I had a speech and I got down on one knee and she said yes.**

**If you want the proper story on how I proposed ask Lex. I know, I'm hopeless. haha****  
><strong>

**Mlollylucy**** – It may have been a small a/n then, but it's not now. Haha**

**Fanpire101 – Lex died laughing at that last part. 'What if something happened between them and she's busy trying to find people to help bury Jason's body?'**

**But it's nice to hear you care :) If you are worried though you can always get a twitter. Lex tweets like every day... she's a little obsessed if you ask me. So you could then ease your over active mind haha**

**Sal – I don't think Lex ever mentioned Ezra's age... just make it up haha**

**adreamawishawonder**** – That is the funniest thing ever!**

**NataliaRosePLL**** – I don't know... How did you miss this? Haha Kidding.**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Don't hate me! Please... I know it's been so long. But last weekend I had a cold and I couldn't take anything for it because I'm pregnant so that was hell. And then this week my best friend from High school was up and WE WENT TO TAYLOR SWIFT ON WEDNESDAY! OMG! She was amazing! Ok, my freak out is over now... on with the chapter! **

**It's like 1am so I proofed it the best I could but... I probably missed a whole bunch of mistakes!**

**Sorry once again. :)**

Chapter Thirty-one

"Ezra, why don't you help Byron with the scotch?" My mum ushers Ezra towards the kitchen to join my dad before winking at Simone and following.

"So 'His face is just oddly proportioned... and he has this like permanent grimace on his face.' Huh?" Simone says with a smirk and raised eye brows.

I open my mouth to respond before slamming it shut, as she flicks her hair and walks away with an extra sway to her hips. I narrow my eyes at the back of her head, silently cursing her.

"He didn't say he was taken." Mike teases me relentlessly and I turn to glare at his smirking face.

"Shut up." I snap, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Wow. That was original." He rolls his eyes and I let out an aggravated huff.

As if I don't have enough going on, I have to deal with my little brother as well.

"Shut up." I snap once more in warning.

"But it's just so fun to tease you." He taunts me, his smirk growing.

"_Stop_." I warn my brother taking a threatening step towards him, my hazel eyes boring into his.

"What's bothering you more, the fact he didn't tell us her has a girlfriend or the fact that your old babysitter, who let's face it is like the older, blonder, more accomplished version of you is after your man?"

"What? I don't know wh-" I stutter, looking around for any eavesdroppers.

"Aria. You didn't just insist he was taken you said and I quote 'a very, very hot and amazing girlfriend'. It's obviously you, I mean you are conceited. I'm not stupid." Mike tells me, his smirk never leaving his face.

I open my mouth to responds when he narrows his eyes and cuts me off.

"_Don't _you even think about saying anything." I snap my mouth closed, biting my tongue.

"But, huh? I don't understand." I scrunch my eyes together in confusion, searching my brother's face for clues.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. You're my big sis, I want you to be happy and if your _professor_ does that, then who am I to stand in your way?" Mike lets his smirk drop from his face, a sincere smile taking its place.

"Wow, thanks Mike. That just might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." I tell him, moving forward to wrap him in a hug.

"I mean, Simone is standing in your way all on her own." He tells me, the smirk slipping back onto his face.

"And there goes the sweetness." I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"This is going to be a very interesting night. Have fun watching Simone try to steal your man. I know I'll be enjoying every second of it. See you in there sis." My brother throws me a wink before pushing past me and marching into the dining area.

"Stupid fucking brothers." I mutter under my breath, glaring at the spot my brother once occupied.

I take a deep breath, swearing at my parents in my head before turning around a fake smile plastered to my flawless face.

I grind my teeth together, forcing my smile to stay in place when I see Simone rest her hand on Ezra's arm and laughing loudly.

I catch Ezra's eyes from across the room and try to silently communicate with him.

"Fucking hell." I curse loudly when all I get in return is a blank stare from Ezra.

It's not _that_ hard to silently communicate. For fucks sake.

"Aria!" My mum scolds me and my eyes widen in shock.

"Opps?" I offer weakly before moving forward to punch my laughing brother.

"So, shall we eat?" My dad asks moving the attention away from his cursing daughter.

"And drink. I'm _definitely_ going to need a drink to sit through this fucking charade." I mumble to myself.

"_Aria_." My mum hisses at me, with a fierce glare.

Obviously I didn't mumble that quiet enough.

"Opps?" I offer once more before rolling my eyes at her displeased look.

Whatever.

"Are we eating or what?" I ask rudely before pushing past Simone and sitting down at the table.

Simone scoffs as Ezra takes a seat across from me at the table, Simone to his left. My brother sits down to my right with my dad at the head of the table to his right and my mum at the head to my left.

"Aria, would you mind getting the salad from the kitchen?" My mum asks with her 'don't argue' look.

I nod mutely, before excusing myself from the table quietly.

I grumble as I make my way into the kitchen and open the fridge to retrieve the salad bowl before slamming the fridge shut hearing the glass bottles rattling in the fridge door.

I drop the glass bowl on the counter and remove the glad wrap, throwing it carelessly on the counter.

"Aria?" I whip my head around to see Simone and fake a smile, raising my eye brows waiting for her to continue.

"Look, I understand why you're being like this towards me... you have feelings for him but-"

"Simone, if I _supposedly_ have feelings for him then why are you making a move on him? What happened to the girl code?" I ask our eyes locked in an intense gaze.

"Girl code? What are we, 16?" She asks with a laugh.

"Simone, you don't _ever_ go after someone else's crush." I tell her hotly.

Not that he's my crush. He's much, much more.

"Listen sweetie, I'm sorry but let's face it. He's your professor, and you're still only a child. You don't have a chance, so don't make me suffer. As far as I know he doesn't have a girlfriend. He hasn't mentioned one. So I'm going to flirt, and I'm going to get him into my bed before the end of the night." She tells me, taking a step closer and staring me down.

My mouth drops open in shock and I feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Just because he's my professor doesn't mean we can't have feelings for each other! You can't help how you feel, or who you love!" I retort back, holding back my tears.

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open simultaneously.

"I mean, _I_ can't help I have feelings for him. And not love, like." I curse my stupidity before busying myself with the salad.

I pick up the bowl and start to make my way back to the dining room, I pause at the kitchen entrance and looking over my shoulder at her.

"Are you coming? Prince charming awaits." I taunt her before leaving her standing in the kitchen shocked.

**Jase' A/N: Hey guys! I'm writing my a/n from Sydney! Not giving you a chance to miss my a/n's haha**

**Only another 4 days until I can finally go home and see Lex again, it's been the longest week and a half ever.**

**Fanpire101 – I even thought it was going to be Jackie! Lex likes to surprise people so... Right, I see. You must consider all the possibilities haha Well if you do decide to get twitter... it will give you peace of mind, if not you can just pull your hair out for 2 weeks not knowing ;) kidding. Haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – Well you didn't get it 'now' you got it 2 weeks later... will that do? ;) haha**

**adreamawishawonder**** - I could think of other great starts to the day... but whatever makes you happy haha**

**Samantha Jameson – I love how no matter how many people tell Lex she is good at writing, she doesn't believe it. She's way too stubborn. Well we'd both be happy as long as the baby is happy and healthy but... I want a girl and Lex wants a boy. And she doesn't want to find out... she wants a surprise. And guess who won that argument? Lex. But she always wins, stupid lawyer in training. I have no chance. Haha**

**SolitudeMyLove**** – Don't get use to her updating two days in a row... since it didn't happen again. We can all dream but... haha**

**YourBiggestFan5296 – You didn't have to miss my a/n! Aren't you lucky? Haha Well she didn't update so I guess that means you didn't take care of her ;) haha She must really love me since I'm always over sharing... but it's not like she reads these a/n's most of the time anyway. **

**teamezria53098**** – Yes! Another person who loves my a/n's! :)**

**PLLover1**** – I think I did tell you guys that a while ago... Lex made the first move. Never lets me forget it either haha**

**PrettyLittleFan – Well if you were starting to hate Simone last chapter, this one will not help at all haha Good to hear! Oh, I don't know. She can be pretty needy since she's been pregnant. Maybe because she's basically always feeling sick or cranky... and I can say that because she most likely won't read this. Haha And I do not mean any of that in a bad way! I love her, so no one freak out! haha  
><strong>

**Lauren Carson – Not creepy. We live in Queensland, Australia :)**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know... it took forever. Sorry. But it's long, so that should keep you happy.**

**Also, for those asking about Babysitter Wanted I WILL finish that story. But I want to finish this first, this only has maybe another 5 chapters left. I have the last few planned out... so if all goes to plan.**

**Also I wanted to thank the beautiful ****rosalindlikespll**** for proofing this for me :) And thanks to those who offered too! You're amazing. It was pretty messy because Jase was sitting behind me commenting, telling me what I should write, and reading what I have written. I could have gotten up and moved, But he was my pillow and so comfortable! Haha**

**Samantha Jameson – thanks sweetheart :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

I slam the salad bowl on the table in rage, going over Simone's words in my head.

'_I'm going to get him into my bed before the end of the night'_

I glare at Ezra from across the table as he shoots me a clueless look.

Yea right dickhead, don't even pretend to be clueless.

Simone struts back into the room with a determined look on her face and I roll my eyes as her hand accidently brushes Ezra's head as she walks past him.

I reach into my back pocket of my jeans and retrieve my phone, my eyes darting between my parents.

I slip my phone onto my lap and use my serviette to keep it hidden before opening a new message to Ezra.

'_What the hell are you doing?_' I hastily press send and then move my hands to rest on the table.

Everyone turns to look at Ezra when his phone alerts him to a new message.

"Sorry." Ezra shoots me another confused look before slipping his phone out of his pocket and opening the text message.

"That's quite alright," my mum tells him with a kind smile on her face, her eyes never leaving the phone in his hands.

"Did you need to take it?" My dad asks, before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Dad, it's a message. You don't 'take it'; it's not a phone call..." I tell him shaking my head.

"I worry about him sometimes..." Mike tells me in a joking tone with a hint of seriousness and I giggle quietly in return before bumping shoulders with him.

"No, it's ok. It's just my..." Ezra trails off nervously upon seeing my parents anxious looks and Simone's stony face.

"Your what?" Mike asks with a smirk, trying to stir up trouble.

"Yea. Your girlfriend perhaps?" I ask, with a hard look at Ezra.

"Yea, is it your 'very, very hot and amazing girlfriend'?" Mike's smirk increases tenfold and I turn to glare at him.

I shake my head before rolling my eyes.

"Uh..." Ezra's eyes dart between mine, my parents and Simone's searching for the answers he's desperately in need of.

I narrow my eyes at him dangerously, hoping his thick head can pick up my unspoken threat;

_I swear to god if you do not admit you have a girlfriend, you will not be getting any for a very, very long time._

His eye brows pull together in confusion and I curse loudly.

"How fucking stupid are you? Wake up already!" I yell at him, slamming my hands down on the table in frustration.

"Aria! Watch your mouth." I snap my mouth closed at my mother's reprimanding tone before biting my bottom lip and glaring at Simone's smug, smirking face.

"I just meant, that if his girlfriend is texting him he should probably answer. It's rude to ignore her, especially since he supposedly cares about her. Or is that a lie?" I ask Ezra, feeling my eyes well with unshed tears.

"If you all would excuse me for a moment, I need to attend to my girlfriend." He waves his phone in the air, and I feel a smile start to make its way to my face.

"My very demanding and controlling girlfriend." He finishes as he pushes back his chair, the only sound omitting from the room is the sound of his chair scrapping against the hardwood floors.

He makes his way out of the room and into the foyer area out of view, when I push my chair back and storm upstairs without a word.

I run into my room, slamming the door behind me and start muttering to myself as I pace the length of my room.

"Fucking jerk, asshole, dickhead... argh! I hate him!"

"Well that's not a very nice way to talk about your boyfriend." I whip my head around to glare at Ezra before rolling my eyes.

"Well he's not acting like much of a boyfriend right now." I reply with a shaky voice, not making eye contact.

"Aria, what do you want from me?" Ezra asks, taking a few steps forward and reaching his arms out to pull me into his chest.

I pull out of his grip and take a step back.

"I _want_ you to stop letting this charade continue. They know you realised this was a set up and you didn't fucking just say you have a girlfriend! So what are they going to think? That she's obviously not important to you... just some girl. Easily replaceable. By Simone." I wipe away the lone tear that slips carelessly down my face.

"Aria," He breaths out, closing the gap between us and cupping my face with his hands.

"I am not interested in Simone. And for the record you are _not_ replaceable. I will never find another girl like you. You're as good as it gets."

"Really? Not interested?" I shake my head, feeling my insecurities screaming at me to cut my losses while my heart is being ripped apart wanting desperately to believe every sweet word slipping through his smooth lips.

"Why would I be?" He asks, his eyes searching mine.

"Why _wouldn't _you be?" I reply abruptly.

"Don't answer a question with a question. I hate that." Ezra tells me sternly, leaving little room for arguments.

"Yea, well do you know what I hate? Having to watch my _boyfriend_ being set up with my old babysitter! Who let's face it, is an older version of me! One you can be with..." I spit out and his eyes soften as he takes another step closer to me.

"You know what else I hate?" I ask, continuing before he can open his mouth.

"Watching as my boyfriend doesn't mention a girlfriend even though he clearly knows it's a set up, so when he finally admits he has a girlfriend why would anyone take it seriously? All they're going to think is you're trying to be polite about declining Simone. And if they do believe it, they will try even harder to set you up with someone who isn't... what did you say again? 'My very demanding and controlling girlfriend'." I stop my rant, my eyes boring into Ezra's intense gaze.

"Aria, what did you want me to do? Say, 'Hey Mr and Mrs Montgomery, I know this is a set up but I'm taken. Oh and by the way, Aria's my girlfriend. We're very happy together in this secret relationship, so we'd appreciate it if you left us alone.' Yea, I don't think so." Ezra tells me, with a serious tone.

"You don't have to tell them who you are dating." I fight back relentlessly.

"Your parents would ask a million questions. And one of us would slip up, more likely you than me but..." He trails off, with a hint of a smirk in his blue orbs.

"Hey! I resent that!" I punch him hard in the shoulder, smirking in satisfactions as an 'ow' slips through his lips.

"Let me make it up to you." He begs quietly with me and I divert my eyes out my window, thinking hard.

"Aria, please. Hey, look at me." Ezra gently cradles my face in his hands, guiding our eyes back together.

"You _know_ you're the only one for me Aria. You're my girl, and I could never find someone as good as you. You're beautiful, kind, amazing and intelligent. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you. Please let me show you how grateful of you I am. _Please_." He leans forward and places a delicate kiss of my lips, and I close my eyes briefly savouring the feeling of our lips touching and fitting perfectly together.

I nod my head softly, watching his beautiful eyes light up before he leans in and places a firm, reassuring kiss on my pink lips.

I smile against his soft lips, before parting my lips inviting his tongue in.

He pulls away with an apologetic look on his face, his thumb stroking my cheek softly.

"We should get back before the suspect something. I don't exactly feel like getting punched tonight. One day but not today."

"Yea, your face is too nice for that. We'll just have to get you a baseball mask when before we come clean to them." I tease him, reattaching our lips briefly smiling at the thought of our relationship becoming serious enough to tell my parents.

Ezra exits the room and when I hear him start to walk down the stairs, I quickly check myself in the mirror before following down after him.

"How is your girlfriend?" My dad asks suspiciously and I shoot Ezra a look.

_I told you so._

"She's fine, thank you." Comes Ezra's curt reply before he takes his seat.

"Do we know her?" My mother joins in on the questioning, her tone portraying that she doesn't believe his girlfriend story.

"Oh! Enough with the questions already! Leave the poor guy alone!" I yell out frustrated, shutting my mouth quickly upon feeling Mike's elbow in my side.

"I mean, he is the guest."Mum and dad start nodding slowly, processing my last statement.

"Aria, would you help me with dessert please?" My mum asks, changing the subject abruptly.

"But we haven't had dinner yet." Mike complains as I snatch his plate up and waltz into the kitchen behind me mum.

Mike shuts his mouth at my dad's warning look and slumps in his seat.

Mum slams the plates down in the sink and I flinch at the sound.

"This is an absolute disaster!" She hangs her head, shaking it softly.

"I told you." I sing out at her in triumph.

"Aria, don't." I snap my mouth shut at my mum's tone.

"I was just saying... shutting up now." I purse my lips together and watching my mum closely.

"This is such a horrible mess." Mum says staring at the mess in the sink.

"Well, you did kind of throw it all in there..." I tell her uncertainly.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." She snaps at me.

"Well, what did you expect to happen when you presented him with only one girl? I'm _sure_ this would have gone a lot better if you had more options. You know like the whole 'Bachelorette number one, bachelorette number two' etc etc." I tell her jokingly, laughing at my own lame joke enjoying my mum's misery.

She deserves it for trying to take my boyfriend away from me. For _Simone_.

"That's a fantastic idea!" Mum shouts out before racing forward, searching for something.

"What? No, no it's really not." I backtrack quickly.

"Where is it?" She mutters to herself, rifling through the stuff on the counter.

"Mum, I was kidding. Really, I mean you can't invite someone now and do it. And besides it was a lame idea _anyway_."

Oh fuck. What have I done?

"Here it is!" I snap myself back to reality at mum's triumphant voice.

"Dad's phone?" I ask, my eye brows pulling together in confusion.

"I'm going to call Jackie." She tells me, unlocking the phone.

"What? As in Molina?" I ask, feeling the colour drain from my face.

"Yes." She tells me, scrolling through the contact list.

"_Why_?" I ask, thinking she's absolutely lost her fucking mind.

"Because they seemed to be really hitting it off at that faculty mixer. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." She tells me shaking head.

"No they weren't! Oh my god, why does everyone keeping saying that? And besides, dinner is over... no point. What a bummer..."

"There's still dessert." Mum tells me, exiting the room.

Oh you have to be fucking kidding me.

Dessert with my family, secret boyfriend, Simone _and_ Jackie.

Great, just fucking great.

**Jase's A/N: So I'd like start off by saying, my nose is swollen and bruised because a certain fiancée of mine elbowed me in the nose last night and she thought her elbow was sore, so imagine how sore my nose is haha She's so un-co sometimes...**

**Long story alert, feel free to skip!**

**We live in such a small world! I meet someone who reads Lexi's stories this week. Her name was Lauren and I showed her and her parents a house down here and then we went back to the office and I left the parents alone to talk in the board room and Lauren chilled in my office. She was on her iPhone and laughing so much that I asked what she was reading. And she told me like I would have no idea what she was talking about, but she was reading PLL fanfictions and she was shocked when I knew exactly what she was talking about.**

**She started rambling about how amazing the author is and I just replied with a simple 'I know, she's my fiancée."**

**And then my name clicked in her head and she started freaking out... it was quite amusing. She told me I was even funnier in person, and 'really hot, Lex is so lucky.' And then wanted to meet Lex who wasn't in the office.**

**So she's coming in on Monday with her parents to discuss that house and I told Lex to be there to surprise her. Which won't be much of a surprise now that I've just told her here.. And believe it or not guys, that was the shortened version...**

**Anyway, Hi Lauren!**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – 2000 words just for you!**

**ourBiggestFan5296**** – It would have been tragic if I didn't do my a/n.**

**This story is the best ever – Here's your longer chapter!**

**P****rettyLittleFan – You're questions will be answered with time. She sounded like pretty bad when I talked to her on the phone when I was away, she was severely losing her voice. I have no idea what you would do without my awesome a/n's... it would not be good though haha**

**Fanpire101 – See? If you got a twitter you wouldn't be almost bald ;) haha And Yes, I was really, really missing Lex.**

**rosalindlikespll**** – I'm not exactly a Taylor fan... but I can admit she's talented. Lex has me trained well anyway haha **

**Samantha Jameson – She's going to make an amazing lawyer :)**

**dream..louder**** – Wow. Nice reviews?**

**Oh and Lex has actually read this a/n becuase she typed it, because I was 'too slow'... whatever.**

**So any mistakes, blame her! haha**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I was going to update last night but I was quite sick yesterday afternoon at work and Jase had to take me home and put me to bed. He even cooked and cleaned... don't worry he only put some snags on the barbie. No harm done to my kitchen. Haha**

**It wasn't pregnancy related though... I was just lightheaded and throwing up. Anyway... moving on.**

**Moving on, I'm doing something Jase would usually do and sharing a story... trying to get back at him I suppose. Just skip the bold if you are not interested, but everyone at work thought it was hilarious.**

**So the other night Jase was outside trying to adjust the sensor light out the front, and I came out behind him and was watching him for a few minutes. It was dark out, and he was only in his boxers because we'd be going to bed soon.**

**Anyway I looked down the street both ways and no one was around so I walked forward and pulled down his boxers! It was so funny! He was so shocked! I don't even think he knew I was there... he was trying to reach for his boxers with one hand and hold the light up in the other...**

**I was grateful Jess didn't decide to walk outside though... I know, I know. I'm so mean.**

**This was probably one of those had to be there moments but god was it funny to see.**

**Oh and how could I forget... WE'RE HAVING A GIRL! :) We had a doctor's appointment today.**

**If this sucks... I was half asleep writing it... and that's my excuse haha**

**StoriesAreBetterThanRealLife**** – Thank you honey. Means a lot :)**

**It would have been up earlier tonight but the footy was on... and it was Jase' team playing and I was surprisingly getting into it... which isn't hard considering Jase was giving our little girl a play by play. It was cute... haha**

**Oh and lastly (jeez this is long, sorry!) Lauren, it was wonderful to meet you sweetheart! **

Chapter Thirty-three

"OK! Great news everybody!" I hear my mum exclaim from the other room, forcing me back to reality.

"We're actually going to eat now?" I hear Mike question with a smart mouth.

How long have I been standing here?

Long enough for her to make the phone call, no doubt.

"Jackie's coming!" She exclaims excitedly.

Yep. Long enough to have called the bitch.

What quick thinking Aria. You could have saved the day, but you stood here like an idiot after giving your mum the idea in the first place. Bravo.

Oh god, now I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane. Losing my mind. Going bonkers.

Ok enough already.

Focus on the task at hand Aria.

Which is what exactly?

"Argh!" I groan out frustrated, shaking my head, cursing myself.

"I need to stop talking to myself. Ok, task at hand... keep my man. How hard can that be?" I ask myself before freezing.

"Damn it. I talked to myself again." I shake my head, honestly worried if my sanity will remain intact once all of this is over.

I slowly enter the dining room to see the shocked looks scattered around the table.

I see Ezra's eyes flash in hate and instantly wonder how this evening will turn out now.

Simone's look of shock with a thick layer of confusion, evident by the furrowing of her thin eye brows.

"And I didn't think the night could get much better. I was wrong." Mike informs us with a smirk across his boyish face, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nothing new there." I hit back, watching the smirk slip from his smug face and replaced by a glare.

"Ha. Funny. Is that really a wise move, considering what I _know_." Mike tells me cryptically, his smirk finding its place again.

I swear his face knows only two emotions; Smirking and glaring.

"Uhh. Who is Jackie?" Simone asks, distaste colouring her jealous, edgy tone.

I roll my eyes, what does she have to be jealous of?

"A co-worker." My dad answers slowly, trying to read my mum's 'look' and determine her unspoken message.

A task Ezra clearly seemed to fail.

"Uh huh. And _why_ is she coming over? Now?" Simone asks, her voice adopting a harsh, unpleasant tone.

We all look towards my dad, expectantly, his eyes still transfixed on mum's trying to figure out the correct answer.

"She has to drop off some papers for me, and we thought it would be polite to invite her to join us for dessert... you know, while she's already here and all." My dad tells us all confidently, eyes boring into mum's.

"Yeah, they couldn't ask her to join us for dinner because she missed it. Oh, wait. We never had it to begin with." Mike takes a stab at mum and she sends him a glare instantly shutting him up.

"Uh huh. Right." Simone's unconvinced voice broke the silence.

We all sit, with the exception of myself who is standing by the kitchen doorway, feeling awkwardness and dread thick in the air.

"Right so Simone, if you wouldn't mind uh- moving over and taking Mike's seat that would be greatly appreciated. Mike, get up." Mum orders, her steely glare quickly quelling any potential debate.

"What?" Simone spits, shocked, before meeting my mum's hard, determined eyes and shaking her head.

She lets out a long sigh, before placing her un-used napkin on the table and standing up slowly, making her way over to Mike's still occupied seat, sending him an expectant look.

"You have got to be kidding me. Kicking me out of my own seat." Mike clamps a hand over his mouth in mock agony, letting a few 'sobs' rip through his chest.

"Mike!" My mum snaps and he shoots up, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, that wasn't gay or anything _Mikey_." I tell him with a smirk watching as he moves over to the doorway between the kitchen and dining room and leans against the frame.

He sends me a glare as I stand up, mum shoots me a confused look as I make my way over the other side of the table and sit down next to Ezra, in Simone's old seat.

"Uh Aria, that seat is for-" saved by the bell, I smile to myself softly, blindly reaching for the knife, spinning it on its point.

Mum moves to get the door, and leaves the rest of us in a tension filled silence, the only sound being the soft clanking of my knife against the table.

"Aria, can you not?" Simone snaps, her eyes burning a hole in my knife. I raise my eye brows, placing it loudly back on the table.

"Simone, you ok? You seem ... irritated." I tell her, a smirk appearing on my smooth face.

"Fine." She tells me frostily and I share a quick look with Mike.

"Yea, now that you mention it Aria, she is acting similar to you earlier..." Mike smirks at me.

Simone and I both turn to glare at him, and the smirk slips from his face as Jackie and our mum enter the room.

I don't even turn around to glance at her; Simone however, has her eyes boring into Jackie, silently threatening her.

"Hi Jackie! How are you?" My dad asks politely.

"Fine thank you Byron. You?" She asks, in her sickly sweet voice and Simone and I roll our eyes in response.

"Good, thank you." He replies.

"Byron, would you please find Jackie a chair?" My mum asks, her eyes flicking over to me with annoyance.

"Yea, don't worry about me... I'm ok standing. Really." I laugh at Mike's sarcastic voice, and shake my head as he rolls his eyes when dad ignores him completely.

"Mike, I hate to make you sound stupid but... there is a chair right there." I point to the chair I was occupying and he slowly makes his way over and sits down slowly not saying a word.

I smirk as a small blush makes its way up his neck.

I hear Dad making his way to the table, and take a chance and slide my chair flush against Ezra's pretending not to notice dad behind me, holding a chair.

He lets out a loud sigh before moving to my right and placing it there instead, holding it out for Jackie to take a seat.

"Thank you Byron." I roll my eyes at her once more, as Ezra slips his hand into mine under the table.

I squeeze it, and smile as he starts to rub his thumb soothingly against my hand.

"So you're Jackie. Where are the papers you were dropping off?" Simone asks with a feisty tone.

I bite my bottom lip to stop my smile growing.

"She already gave them to me at the door." My mum interrupts quickly, before Jackie can make a fool out of herself and my parents.

"Right." Simone bites out, while Ezra and I share a look at the hostility in the room.

"What is your problem?" Jackie asks her, with a cold look in her eyes.

"Oh like you don't know." Simone replies icily.

"Whatever. Hi Ezra, how are you?" I narrow my eyes at Jackie as she leans across me to talk to Ezra.

"Good thank you Jackie. Yourself?" He replies with grace, but I can hear the strain in his voice.

"Even better now." She winks at him and I roll my eyes again.

Simone snorts, shaking her head as her blonde hair whips around with the movement.

"You got a problem _blondie_?" Jackie asks with a deadly tone.

"It's _Simone_, slut. And yes I do. You." Simone replies, while raising her eye brows.

"It's _Jackie_, whore. And how am I your problem? I think your problem is the stick stuck up your tiny little ass." Jackie replies leaning forward, her eyes burning with hate.

"That's it!"Simone slams her hands on the table before tearing around the table, Jackie stands to meet her and they stand in front of each other glaring.

My mouth drops open in shock, as Mike lets a large smile spread across his face.

"Why do we even have cable? This is so much better." Mikes tells us, his eyes not leaving the glaring duo.

"Should I be flattered or scared that they are fighting over me?" Ezra whispers in my ear, and I turn to him shrugging slightly.

"Scared, probably." I tell him.

"Scared it is." He tells me, shaking his head.

"You don't stand a chance, but it's cute that you think you do." Jackie tells Simone with a smirk and I look at her like she's lost her mind.

"Yea, because he has a girlfriend." I interrupt before Jackie deludes herself into thinking she has a chance.

Which she doesn't.

"Exactly. So like I said Simone, you don't have a chance in hell." Jackie sends her a fake smile and I look at her like she's lost her mind.

"Well neither do you." Simone fires back with a moment's hesitation.

"Original." I snort before snapping my mouth shut.

I was wrong, this night might not be so bad after all.

Simone and Jackie making fools of themselves in front of Ezra and my family.

"What makes you think I'm not his girlfriend?" Jackie asks, and I snap my head to face her immediately.

"Are you?" Simone asks her tone disbelieving.

"Yes." Jackie replies and I blink at her in shock before glancing at Ezra.

"Ok! Enough already!" I scream out frustrated, moving to stand up.

"No! Not yet! I want to see the chick fight." Mike says, his eyes pleading.

"This is getting ridiculous. Why are you fighting over Ezra anyway? Just stop it!" I yell my frustration seething into my voice.

"Are you trying to say he isn't worth the fight?" Jackie asks, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yea, are you?" Ezra pipes in.

I turn to glare at him, immediately silencing him.

"_No_. What I'm saying is that neither of you have a chance with him, so why waste your breath? He has a girlfriend, who is not either of you so just back the hell off. Or shut the hell up, I'm sick of hearing your voices." I snap out at them, my eyes boring into theirs before they straighten themselves up and move back to their respective chairs.

"Good. Now, where were we?" I ask no one in particular.

"How about we _actually_ eat something now. I know that may sound like a shocking thing to do at a dinner, but..." My mum rolls her eyes at Mike before standing up and grabbing his shirt, pulling him into the kitchen with her.

"Well this has been... interesting." Ezra states, gulping his scotch.

We all sit awkwardly until Mike and mum bring in the dessert; we all take it, muttering a quiet 'thank you' before digging in.

"So Simone, how is New York going?" My mum asks trying to deflate the tension and get conversation flowing.

"Good thank you," she replies politely, sneaking a look at Jackie.

"And how is your writing going?" Dad asks, sneaking a look at Ezra, trying to judge his reaction.

Oh great. I see where their loyalties lay.

Dad: Team Simone

Mum: Team Jackie

"Great thank you. My publisher is actually coming over the day after I get back. We have more things to discuss for my short story." Simone smirks over at Jackie.

"Jackie, I heard you are getting an article published. Congratulations!" Mum moves the conversation over to a glaring Jackie and it's Jackie's turn to smirk.

An article she didn't write.

"Yes, I am thank you. I'm so excited." Jackie replies looking over at Ezra seeing him shaking his head.

"Aria! I heard you are topping your class. You're her professor, Fitzy. What do you think?" Mike asks, smirking at us.

Mike: Team Aria

I shake my head, with a small smile on my face.

"She's an excellent student. So bright, and she has a promising future ahead of her. She is my best student, her writing is flawless." Ezra boasts and I feel a blush spread across my cheeks.

I slip my hand into Ezra's, and rest them on his lap smiling at him.

"I bet when you read her assignments, it's almost like you wrote them yourself." Jackie bites out, her eyes warning us.

"I bet when you were writing that article, it was almost like someone else wrote it for you." I smirk back, my eyes daring her to continue.

She purses her lips as Ezra stifles a laugh, while the room is once again filled with an awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Well this was..." Simone trails off, her eyes darting to Jackie standing next to her on the porch.<p>

"Great," Jackie finishes lamely.

"Thanks for inviting us." Simone offers my parents a fake smile and I raise my eye brows at them.

So now they're getting along?

"It was a disaster." Mike offers up bored.

"You can just say it." He continues and I shake my head in amusement at him.

"Thanks for coming!" Mum tells them, her sharp eyes focused on Mike.

"Right, bye." Simone tells us before glancing one last time at Jackie and departing.

"Yea, bye. See you at work Ezra," She reaches her hand out to graze his arm and I narrow my eyes dangerously at her.

"Byron," She nods her head politely before turning to leave.

"Bitch." I mutter as my family retreats upstairs leaving me along with Ezra.

"Oh Ezra!" My mum yells once she reaches the top. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't think..." She continues, beckoning for my dad.

"No, don't worry about it Ella. Aria will show me out. I just have to discuss an assignment with her first. Thank you for tonight."

She lets out a loud laugh before waving and disappearing from the top of the stairs.

"Thank god that is over." I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist, before sliding them up his back and resting them on his shoulders.

His eyes dart around nervously, and I roll my eyes.

"Ezra, relax. They're upstairs." I tell him and he automatically wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against him bringing out lips together in a soft, loving kiss.

"Hmm." I moan against his soft lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." He whispers against my lips and I smile in return.

"Ditto." I mumble back.

"You're really cute and sexy when you're jealous." He pulls back slightly to tell me, his lips only millimetres from mine before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Whatever. You suck at communicating with me! What the hell is wrong with you? My looks were very obvious. I need to train you better..." I tell him smirking and he shoves me roughly against the front door.

"Is that so?" His warm breath blows across my face and I let out a shaky breath.

"Yes." I tell him, feeling the want make its way through my tension filled body.

He presses his lips against mine urgently and I moan as he slips his tongue in my mouth, our tongues entangling together.

"What are the chances of you sneaking over to my place tonight?" Ezra asks, against my lips before placing another urgent kiss on them.

"Hmmm. You know I would love to but I really need to finish my reading." I tell him with regret etched on my face and colouring my tone.

"Your professor sounds terrible." Ezra tells me with a smirk.

"Oh he is." I tell him before kissing him again.

"Sooo. How are you planning to make this up to me?" I ask with raised eye brows.

"I was thinking a romantic evening for the two of us. Tomorrow night, my apartment?" He whispers, his lips beginning his assault of my neck.

"Sounds perfect." I tell him, with a content smile on my face.

"Even better, I'll cook." I pull away, shaking my head.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not." I tell him sternly.

"I don't want to end up in the hospital with food poisoning, or having to call the fire department. That would surely ruin a romantic evening. Especially one with _lots _of wild and passionate sex." I tell him, smirking and he groans, burying his head into my neck beginning to suck roughly.

"Don't tease me Aria. It's not fair." He mumbles against my neck.

"Uh huh. So are we at an agreement about your cooking?" I ask him curiously.

"Did I mention me cooking, is ordering take out?" He asks cheekily and I giggle before reaching up for another long kiss.

"You better go." I tell him sadly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"See you tomorrow gorgeous." He gives me one last kiss before walking out the door and down the driveway to his car.

**Jase' A/N: Lex, I can't believe you just told everyone that! Actually I can't believe you did it... actually, no. I know you, so I can believe you did it. You might have shocked everyone here though. I still love you though...**

**Oh and the BRONCOS WON! HELL YEAH! For all of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the footy team for Brisbane, which is where I'm from.**

**Lex, our little girl is going to be the BIGGEST Broncos supporter, don't you worry. And when you have a boy (which you will... I mean I WAS right about my little princess) he will be too.**

**OH, the most exciting thing happened yesterday. I was out showing a house in the afternoon (before I took Lex home) and all of a sudden there was a helicopter flying low over bushland a few streets over, and there were so many cops running around with vests on etc.**

**So of course the guy I was with and myself used my police scanner app on my iPhone and listened to what it was about.**

**Some 'mentally unstable POI with a knife' was running around the town and entered the bushland.**

**They talked about all police officers staying out because they were sending the dogs in, and then 20 minutes later they told all police officers to get back in the cars, because it was too dangerous.**

**So Lex calls me because she knows I'm out there doing an inspection and she must have heard what was happening and asks the obvious question.**

"**Did you think to lock yourself and your client in the house? Or I don't know... leave?" Of course I didn't. I was enjoying the excitement. And I'm still here...**

**After Lex felt a bit better that night I was like "Aww. Nice to know you don't want me to get stabbed to death by a random."**

**Lex: "Of course I don't want you to get stabbed to death by a random honey. If anyone was to stab you to death, it would be me." And she walked away... she thinks she's sooo funny.**

**Sorry this a/n is so long, but a lot of exciting things happened the last few days... and I just feel like I need to keep you all updated.**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – Don't blame Lex because you have no strength to resist... kidding! Blame away... haha**

**lulytaJB**** – What can I say? I'm pretty damn funny... and wish we could meet you too! It would be cool to meet all of you guys!**

**Fanpire101 – Doesn't she try to torture you with basically every chapter? My nose feels better, thank you! Twitter is pretty easy to use... the basics of it anyway. But whatever you decide to do. She eventually gets around to updating, and I doubt anything will happen. So relax :) Wouldn't want you to lose anymore hair ;) haha**

**PrettyLittleFan**** – Did the chapter live up to your expectations? You wish you were Lauren? Well it would be awesome to meet you! **

**Samantha Jameson – What is it with you women and being abusive to the one you say you love? Haha**

**rosalindlikespll**** – I am... I'm a huge fan deep down... Yes, she trained me up well... I don't want to think of the amount of money she spends on shoes... haha**

**YourBiggestFan5296**** – Another A/N just for you... I didn't stop them. Won't happen. I even made it extra long. Just for you. Aren't you lucky?**

**.heart**** – We're nothing special... we live in such a small world though. Such a coincidence that we ran into each other. And I think she freaked out enough about it for everyone haha**

**Mlollylucy**** – Hey! That's not very nice... it really hurt haha**

**StoriesAreBetterThanRealLife**** – I'm even luckier to have her. :)**

**PLLover1**** – Well we'd love to meet you too, Australia is a beautiful place. :) I noticed that change in her bio too... once again. She **_**thinks**_** she's sooo funny. Haha**

**amyleann**** – thank you!**

**pookiebearfitz – Thanks! Lex and I both wish your sister congratulations! :) I know I can't wait until September.  
><strong>

**For those who don't understand Aussie slang. 'Snags on a barbie' just means sausages on a barbeque. **

**This is long and it's late... so just try to make sense of what you can... haha**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I'm currently sitting in the hotel hoping to god this internet is quick enough to actually upload this chapter. I did post it wednesday night however it didn't seem to work. I tried again a few times thursday morning and no luck. When fanfiction finally started working again I was at work and then Jase and I went away. Sooo... don't hate me! haha**

**I can't be bothered to change the a/n I wrote on Wednesday night because Jase is down at the beach surfing and I'm about to go join him! On the beach... NOT surfing. haha  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi guys. **

**I just wanted to say thank you to the beautiful girl who proofed this for me, ****rosalindlikespll****. I have a huge headache and a fever right now so I didn't exactly feel like it.**

**Alright I better go pack because after work tomorrow Jase and I are going away for a few nights. Alone. Finally time away from work and uni and I can relax.**

**rosalindlikespll – Love you too gorgeous girl! 3**

**.dreamers – One day you will be in love like us :) haha We're excited to have our baby too haha We have thought of some names; Emma Grace and Taylor Rose. Rose was Jase and Jess' grandmothers middle name so we will probably be going with that even though I have always loved Emma Grace :) Oh and I'm due end of September!  
><strong>

**Anyway I really hope you all like the chapter.**

Chapter Thirty-Four

"Spence, say something." I demand waving my hand in front of her face briefly before rolling my eyes and reaching for my coffee.

"Aria, do you realise how close you came to blowing everything?" Spencer tells me, wide eyed.

"Yes, but they were just making me so mad. Besides, I don't think they suspect anything..." I trail off unsure.

"Uh huh. Of course not." She tells me with disbelief lacing her tone.

"Spence. Don't you think I suffered enough?" I ask her with puppy dog eyes, she rolls her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, all I'm saying is that dinner sounds like it was a complete disaster. And better than anything I've ever seen on cable TV." She shoots me a pointed look before gathering her books off the bench and standing up, her coffee in hand.

"It wasn't a _complete_ disaster." I tell her, collecting my books with a large, dreamy smile forming on my face before standing up.

"Oh yea. Your romantic dinner with Fitz tonight. What's the special occasion?" She asks me, mocking my dreamy tone.

"What occasion?" I ask, my brows furrowing together.

"You know, what's it for?" She asks me with raised eye brows.

"Nothing, why does it have to be for something?" I ask her, worry creeping into my tone.

"It doesn't, but the way things have been going lately... add in a romantic dinner and you know." She tells me, her eyes roaming my worried face.

"No. He's just doing it to make things up to me. For some alone time. He's _not_ going to say that." I tell her with determination.

"What makes you so sure? He did say it in his sleep, or at least that's what you told me." She fires back and I bite my lip.

"He didn't mean it." I clutch my books to my chest and start to make my way to the building.

"Would it really be so bad if he did say it?" I pause at her question and she jogs forward a few steps to stand in front of me.

"It's too soon." I tell her shaking my head.

"No, it's not. Aria, you have to let him in. Don't chase him away; you can't risk losing him forever. You're ready for this, because I know you love him too. More than anything and that scares you." Spencers eyes hold mine, pleading with me to let go of all my insecurities relating the topic of love and take a chance.

"I'll think about it. I need to get to class." I mumble as I side step her and scurry into the building and head towards Ezra's office, butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm going to make things _very_ clear Jackie. You're dreaming, I have never and will never be interested in you. You make my sick, I put up with you because we work together and that is the extent of our relationship. _Co -workers_. So get your head out of your ass, and wake up to that fact." I pause outside Ezra's door listening to his harsh words.

"But Ezra-" Her whiny voice interrupts.

"_No_. I'm going to make things very simple for you right now. Don't you _ever_ say another thing to Aria again. Because everything you said was untrue, and you know that. She is more beautiful, talented, intelligent and kind than you could ever be. Leave her alone or I'll make sure everyone knows exactly where you got that paper from." I feel warm, salty tears slip down my smooth cheeks at his words and take a shaky breath to try and steady myself.

"You're making a mistake Ezra." Jackie tells him in a cold tone.

"No, the only mistake I ever made was letting your crap go on for so long. Now get the hell out of my office." I quietly move down the hallway, in effort not to be seen by Jackie as she exits Ezra's office in anger.

* * *

><p>I roam my eyes over the dresses hanging up inside my wardrobe, bitting my lip.<p>

"Stop freaking out Aria." Hanna tells me, flipping through a magazine.

"Yea, It's not like you haven't been to his apartment before." Spencer tells me laying on my bed, propped up by her elbows.

"But this time it's different!" I tell her, frantically searching my wardrobe.

"Why? I thought he wasn't going to say _that_?" I narrow my eyes, at the obvious smirk in her tone.

"He's not, but you got me all freaked out! So zip it!" I tell her, bring my thumb and pointer finger up to my lips and pretending to zip them together.

She mocks my actions and reaches for a magazine to flip through.

"What? That's why you're freaking out? You think he's going to say 'I love you'?" Hanna squeals out in delight.

"Finally!" Emily exclaims in relief.

"No! Not finally!" I reply defensively.

"Oh, it's just that it's been a while, and they way you two look at each other. Not to mention how you talk about him, I just assumed that..." She trails off at my heated glare.

"Yea, well you know what they say about assuming." I tell her, my eyes not leaving hers.

"Yea Emily, it makes an ass of out you and me." Hanna tells Emily with a smirk.

"Guys! Not helping!" I yell out in frustration.

"Aria, calm down and show us what you're thinking of wearing. Let's take this one step at a time." Spencer instructs me and I nod my head.

"We're having take out at his apartment so should I just wear something casual?" I ask, helplessly.

"He also said it was romantic." Spencers replies.

"But I don't want to look too dressed up!" I reply.

"How about that blue summer dress?" Spencers asks, and I follow my eyes to where she's pointing.

"That could work." I grab the dress, and walk over to my dresser. I open the top drawer and grab matching bra and panties before waltzing out my bedroom door and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I slowly reach my hand up and knock nervously on Ezra's apartment door, a small part of me hoping he doesn't answer.<p>

I silently debate running away before he opens the door, leaving all my doubts and insecurities behind.

Before I can move my feet he opens the door, looking as breath taking as ever.

I feel my lips turn up into a smile as my eyes lock on his perfect set of teeth.

He reaches his hand forward and gently takes mine, pulling me inside the apartment. He takes my bag from me and sets it on the ground before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You look beautiful." He tells me when he pulls away, his warm blue eyes looking into mine full of affection.

"Thank you." I whisper in return as he lean down for another kiss, his warm lips pressing firmly against mine. I let out a moan as his tongue slips inside my mouth, and tangles with my tongue as his hands reach up to tangle in my hair.

I open my eyes slowly as he pulls away and gasp at the scene before me; I feel tears well in my eyes as I take in the candle lit table, red tablecloth and bottle of red wine on the table.

"Oh my gosh."I breath out in awe at all his hard work.

He moves over to turn the light off, and I'm captivated by the candle light flickering against his handsome face.

"You're so beautiful. You know that right?" He asks me seriously, as he closes the distance between us, and cups my cheeks with his hands.

I blink back my tears before reaching up to attach our lips in a heated kiss.

"What did you decide to _cook_?" I mumble against his lips, before pressing down firmly on them again.

"Lasagne. From your favourite Italian restaurant." He mumbles back, has his hands run down my neck and all the way to grip my hips softly.

"Hmm. So we can reheat it?" I ask, briefly pull away to look into his sparkling blue eyes.

Without replying his hands slip down to my ass and give it a firm squeeze as our lips reattach in a zealous kiss. I move my left hand up to gently caress his face and my right hand tangles in his curls.

He coaxes my lips open with his tongue, and I immediately welcome him into my warm mouth. I move my left hand down to grab a fistful of his shirt to start guiding him back to his bed.

I start to unbutton his shirt, as hand reaches behind to unzip my zipper. We pause just long enough for it to slip down my body and I kick my heels off as I step out of the dress while continuing to walk backwards.

Once I reach the last button on his shirt I slip it off his taut shoulders before running my hands down his muscled chest.

When my hands come in contact with his belt buckle, I quickly undo it before slipping it off and throwing it aimlessly on the ground beside his discarded shirt.

I hastily unzip his black dress pants, letting those fall to the ground as the back of my knees hit the edge of his bed and Ezra pushes me down.

He smirks down at me, as I reposition myself so my head is resting on the pillows.

I raise my right eye brow at him as I spread my legs apart and curling my right pointer finger, inviting him to join me.

He crawls on the bed and settles himself between my legs, his lips automatically finding mine.

His lips move down my neck, biting and sucking as he goes while his hands trail down the side of my body before toying with my panties.

I remove my hands from in his hair, arch my back and swiftly remove my bra exposing my breasts. His fingers hook my panties and slips those down my legs slowly, teasing me.

He trails soft kisses down my body, before gently parting my legs as far as they go and flicking my clit with his tongue.

I throw my head back in pleasure, my body trembling in need.

"Ezra, please." I beg, wanting him to relieve the tension.

He runs his tongue along my wet opening, before pushing inside causing my hips to buck in response.

"Oh god." I yell out, closing my eyes in want.

My hands find his hair, as his tongue continues his ministrations causing loud moans and groans to be emitted from my throat.

I tug roughly on his hair as I feel my walls start to tighten, and I let out a scream of ecstasy.

I close my eyes as I feel Ezra's lip start to trail kisses back up my body, before his lips capture mine in a passionate kiss.

Ezra reaches into his night stand blindly searching for a condom, his lips never leaving mine. He catches one in between two fingers and fishes it out of the drawer before ripping it open.

He removes his lips briefly from mine, to slip the condom on his hard cock before thrusting into me with force.

I bite down on his bottom lip as his thrusts pick up pace, before scraping my nails down his back leaving red marks behind.

I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer as I moan out his name loudly.

I tangle my hands in his hair, as our tongues continue to fight for dominance. Ezra continues to slam into me as I feel my walls start to tighten around his cock.

It only takes a few more thrusts before we cum together, moaning each other's name.

We lay their motionlessly for a few silent moments, basking in our bliss before Ezra slowly pulls out of me and discards his condom.

I curl into Ezra's warm chest, as he readjusts the sheet bringing it up to cover our naked bodies. I delicately place my hand on Ezra's sweat glistened chest and start to trace random shapes with my finger tips.

I lay there, my head resting on Ezra's toned chest letting the sound of his heart beat lull me into a light sleep. I feel my eyes start to drop close as I feel his every breath; I let a small relaxed smile slip onto my face the only thought drifting through my cloudy head being; 'This is truly perfect'.

"Aria?" Ezra's soft, smooth voice gently pulls my from my light slumber and my eyes flutter open in response.

He runs his hands through my silky hair as I turn my head up to look him in the eyes. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to my lips, and I smile in response moving to deepen it when he pulls away.

"Hmm." I moan in disappointment with a small pout on my swollen lips.

"Aria," He chuckles quietly as he kisses my pout away. Once again I try to deepen the kiss, and he pulls away in response.

"What Ezra?" I ask, reattaching our lips in a sweet kiss.

"Stop." He orders me weakly as I smile against his lips, trying once more to slip my tongue in his warm mouth.

He obliges this time, and I smirk in triumph before frowning when he pulls away once more.

"What is it Ezra?" I ask impatiently, wanting nothing more than his lips to be on mine right now.

"We need to talk." I feel my breath catch in my throat at those four simple words, I stare at Ezra unmoving before blinking back my tears a few times and rolling onto my back staring at the dull ceiling.

"What about?" I ask, my tone void of any emotion already knowing what's coming.

'_We need to talk'._

I feel a shiver run up my spine as those words echo in my head, sending fear coursing through my small body.

"No, Aria. I _meant_ I have something I need to tell you. So get that look of absolute dread and fear out of those pretty little eyes ok?" He asks me gently taping my nose softly, causing a small giggle to escape my lips.

"Oh, sorry." I whisper quietly, turning onto my side so Ezra and I are facing each other our heads resting on the pillows.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I was afraid how you would react. So, I kept it to myself but I can't do that anymore. I want you to know, you _need_ to know." Ezra's cups my cheeks with his hands and my eyes widen slightly at his words and the serious meaning laced in the tone.

"Aria, everyday I'm so grateful that you waltzed into my life. And I'm so, incredibly grateful that you convinced me to give us a try." He pauses to gather his thoughts and I take the opportunity to interrupt.

"Actually, I'm fairly sure it was you who did the convincing. In New York, remember? When you asked me to be your girlfriend?" He rolls his eyes playfully at me before continuing.

"Fine, and I'm grateful that you didn't take no for an answer when I told you I wasn't trading good grades for sex. Better?" He smirks at me and I giggle in return.

"Much. I can't believe you were so against having sex with a student..." I trail off, the corner of my lips turning into a smirk.

"What was I thinking?" His joking tone causing another giggle to escape my lips.

"Clearly, you weren't thinking at all." His mouth drops open in shock at my statement and I lean forward for a sweet kiss.

"Now, back to what you were saying." I coax him gently, feeling nerves surge through my body in anticipation.

"If you're done interrupting me I'll continue..." He trails off with that same smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm done." I flash him an innocent smile and he rolls his eyes.

"You know, you've completely ruined my speech right?" He tells me with a mock glare.

"Speech? You planned this?" I ask shocked, an amused grin on my face.

"Of course. I had this whole evening planned out and so far it hasn't gone according to schedule." A small frown makes its way onto his face and I reach up to smooth out his forehead with my fingers.

"A speech and schedule? This must be important." I tell him with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"it is. Ok, so I'm just going to come right out and say this." He takes a deep, reassuring breath looking deep in my eyes.

"Aria, you are the most beautiful, kind, caring, amazing and talented woman I have ever meet. I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life... I didn't know what love was, until I met you." He tells me with a tone full of sincerity, love and adoration.

"Ezra, wha-what are you saying?" I stutter out, tears springing to my eyes.

"I love you Aria." His voice is honest, and that one sentence cuts through me like ice.

I lay there in shock for a few moments, his eyes piercing straight through me.

Staring into Ezra's blue eyes I feel my breathing become shallow, my mind becoming a mess with a thousand thoughts flying around.

I can barely determine one negative thought from the next, let alone hear my heart telling me to say those three little words back.

I know I love him, I do.

But I'm not ready, not yet.

"No." I whisper out, shaking my head.

"Aria," He reaches forward to try and comfort me but I pull away harshly.

"_No_." I repeat my tone firm.

I fling the sheet off my before crawling out of bed and slipping on my panties and bra hastily. I scurry around in search of my dress before yanking it off the floor and stepping into it.

I curse at my zipper as he climbs out of bed and slips on his boxers.

"Aria, don't go." He tells me desperately, pleading with me to stay and listen.

To listen to my heart.

"I have to." I tell him struggling with my zipper.

"No, you don't." He pleads with me again.

"I can't do this Ezra." I tell him, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Why not?" He pry's gently.

"Because don't you see? This changes everything! Love will just ruin us, like it ruins everything... I won't get hurt again. I just can't." I tell him, a sob ripping through my chest.

"Aria, look at me." He demands, cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"I'm _not_ going to hurt you. I love you. Not every relationship ends like you've seen and experienced Aria." I almost start to believe Ezra's words before I shake my head forcefully, deciphering my insecure thoughts and listening to them.

"No." I whisper, my eyes dropping to the ground.

"Do you trust me?" He asks pain in his voice.

I close my eyes and weakly nod my head.

"I said, do you trust me?" He asks again, his voice firm.

"Yes." I whisper out, my lips trembling.

"Then believe me when I say I love you Aria, and I will not do anything to hurt you. You need to let me in baby." I feel the walls around my heart start to crumble, before I force myself out of Ezra's grip and take a few steps back to clear my head.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I'm not ready." I stare at the ground like a coward, refusing to see the heart break in Ezra's blue eyes.

"Aria, I know you love me but I would never force you to say it until you were truly ready. All I'm asking is that you _let_ me love you. I can't lose you Aria." I let another few sobs escape my chest at Ezra's sincere words and heartbroken tone.

I finally get my zipper up most of the way before grabbing my bag and running out of the apartment not looking back.

I run down the stairs and out of the apartment building, gasping for air the reality of what just happened crashing down on my fragile shoulders as I step out into the pouring rain.

"Aria, wait!" I speed up my walking to my car, hoping to get safely inside before Ezra reaches me.

I start to frantically search for my keys in my bag, cursing the rain as I finally reach my car.

"Aria." Ezra gently grabs my arms and turns me to face him, trapping me against my car his eyes searching mine frantically for an ounce of hope.

I push him away, shrugging off his grip on me before unlocking the car and climbing in silently. I slam the door shut behind me, automatically locking the doors.

"Aria, if you run away right now I think we might be finished." His voice breaks on the last word and another painful sob rips through my chest.

I sit there silently for a moment, the only sound being the slash of rain again my car. I take a deep, calming breath before sliding my keys in the ignition and starting the car.

I put my car into drive and make the biggest mistake of my life.

I drive away from the love of my life; leaving him standing on the road, the rain doing nothing to wash away his broken heart.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! You know they will end up together, just wait.**

**Jase' A/N: Before you ask, yes I am taking care of Lex when she doesn't feel well. So everyone can relax. haha**

**This is random, but I'm sure you guys love when I'm random! haha Lex' and my godson stayed with us for about a week and he is the cutest kid ever! And I can honestly say Lex is going to be an amazing mum. Also... why do 2 year olds ask so many questions? And their favourite word? 'Why?' They are also very, very creative. Especially at bed time... so many excuses haha I also learned this week, that playing ball in the house with my 2 year old godson does not make a happy Lexi... haha  
><strong>

**Next, one of the funniest things happened at work today... Lex was on her way out of the office as I was coming in and the receptionist was busy so when the phone rang Lex picked it up (unlike every other lazy person in the office who would ignore it) and she was answering this guys questions and then she just got this shocked look on her face... She hung up the phone and said; "He just told me he loves me. I don't even know who he is."**

**Who does that? Randomly tells someone that they love them... weird but funny! Haha**

**Anonymous – You abandoned your babysitting duties to read Lex' chapter? Naughty! Haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – Thanks :)**

**Fanpire101 – I'm starting to see a pattern of people putting off their homework and such for Lex' updates... why is that? Haha Oh come on! What she did to me was not that funny! OK, it kind of was but whatever haha**

**Thanks, we're really excited :)**

**Well at least you got them? Haha  
><strong>

**I loved this next bit... haha**

'**These chapters are all torturous because I just want to keep reading and I can't! It makes me sad. But the writing is always fantastic and always has me either laughing or crying or ready to shoot someone.'**

**As long as you don't shoot me, I'm ok with that ;) haha**

**GilmoreGirls945 – She never listens! She thinks she writes horribly! Yea... I should feel really lucky she pulled my boxers down outside! Haha **

**xtremedancer**** – I believe Lex answered this up the top :) haha and thanks for the congrats!**

**YourBiggestFan5296 – Ok, I can't even argue the fact it was hilarious anymore. Yes, just for you ;) haha I'm even luckier to have her! I will be forever grateful to have her in my life.  
><strong>

**hellokittii16**** – thanks!**

**.heart**** – everyone was bloody confused by simple Aussie slang like 'snags on a barbie'... I don't get it haha and thank you!**

**Mlollylucy – I did get my little princess :) You elbowed your sister in the face when she was tickling you? Lex is a bad example on you... haha Thank you!  
><strong>

**rosalindlikespll – Another person who thought Lex' story about me was funny? Oh god...**

**Well I have been saying I want a mini Lex... so I suppose she will be a Taylor fan just like her mummy ;) haha**

**Samantha Jameson – What a nice brother? Haha And thank you!**

**SolitudeMyLove**** – How on earth did you come up with that? Haha**

**PLLover1 – We really are the funniest couple in the world aren't we? ;) haha**

**Umm... there is a lot of Aussie slang... I could randomly give you some each chapter? Haha**

**For example...**

**Arvo = afternoon**

**Cozzie = swimmers**

**fair dinkum = real or genuine...**

**G'day mate**

**Dunny = toilet**

**Sheilas = women**

**Blokes = men**

**And lots more... especially dirty ones but I will refrain from sharing those because I want this weekend to go smoothly haha**

**Were those ones just as funny to you guys in the US? Haha**

**Prettylittlefan – I can't believe that saying made your day... ;) haha And Americans really do say like in every sentence... haha**

**Oh that's why haha Well if we could, we'd love to meet you! You never know... the world is a small place haha**

**Thank you! Yes, we're going to spoil her rotten!**

**Just wait... you will see what Lex has planned ;) haha**

**Yea, yea... Lex is hilarious for doing that to me. I get it haha**

**If this a/n does not make sense it's because Lex is yelling out to me every 5 seconds asking if I want to take something away with us... haha**

**REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you have all been well! :)**

**This was supposed to be up last night, but I got through writing half of it by 4pm when I started to feel a little but sick (thanks baby girl) so I went to lay down. Jase however was supposed to wake me for dinner which he did not.**

**So clearly, he wanted his pregnant fiancé to starve and to deprive you guys of an update.**

**But anyway this chapter is for ****juliaelyssa**** whose birthday was a few days ago! Happy birthday and enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-five

_No_.

_No._

_No._

_This cannot be happening._

_No._

For the last hour these have been the thoughts plaguing me, as I stare at my bedroom ceiling in disbelief.

I feel the twist of my gut at the possibilities for my future, my nerves and dread taking over my whole body and settling in my stomach making me feel physically sick.

The instant I feel the churning of my stomach I lurch off my bed starting to retch, my hands reaching up to cup my mouth as I race out my door and into the bathroom.

I reach the toilet just in time and empty the contents of my stomach in the bowl, before closing my eyes in disappointment and flushing the toilet to rid evidence of my sickness.

I walk over to the basin and turn the cold water on before rinsing my mouth out and splashing the water on my face trying to calm myself down.

I stare at my dishevelled reflection in the mirror before letting out a determined sigh and leaving the bathroom with only one destination in mind.

* * *

><p>I sit in my car staring at the building in front of me, biting my bottom lip in thought as I weigh up my options.<p>

I reach for my phone debating making a call to Spencer, but immediately squash the idea. It was my mistake, it's my problem.

_Problem._

For some reason that word doesn't sit well with me and I place my head on the steering wheels tears threatening to spill from my tired, glossy eyes.

I open my door slowly before climbing out on shaky legs; I cast a quick glance around surveying the area surrounding me hoping not to see a familiar face.

When I don't, I let out a sigh of relief.

At least that's in my favour.

I walk towards the pharmacy and push open the door, wincing at the sound of the bell 'dinging' as I enter the store.

I spare a quick glance at the empty cashier desk before scurrying off to my left searching for the aisle I need.

When I find what I'm searching for I stare at them for a few moments, my thoughts drifting to Ezra again. I close my eyes hating myself when a picture of his heartbroken face appears in my head.

_Focus _Aria_._

My eyes sweep the shelf in front of me trying to find the courage to reach out and grab a test.

I can't believe I'm _late_.

I've never been a day late in my life.

I feel that familiar feeling in my stomach as the nerves and dread make me want to throw up again.

I scan the different tests in front of me, trying to decide which brand to purchase.

Why are there so many options?

Fuck.

I hastily grab four different brands before making a dash for the cashier, saying a silent 'thank you' when the cashier isn't anyone I know.

I dump the items on the counter avoiding eye contact and ignoring their attempt at small talk. I throw money over the counter before grabbing the white shopping bag and racing out the door not bothering with the change.

I make it to my car, unlocking it quickly and slipping inside before throwing the bad onto the passenger seat and slamming my car door shut behind me.

I place my keys in the ignition before I realise I don't know where to go. I can't go home and face my family; I can't go to the girls who will look at me with sympathy filled eyes thinking how stupid I was to leave Ezra.

That leaves me with only one place. The place I will always feel happiest and safest.

I start the car and release the hand break before reversing out of my car spot and making my way down the quiet streets.

* * *

><p><em>Thank god he's not home.<em>

I think as I sit on his toilet tapping my foot impatiently waiting for the minutes to tick by.

I glance over at the four tests sitting on the vanity, craving the comfort only Ezra can provide and feel tears start to stream down my cheeks and my heart ache.

"Aria?" I whip my head around shocked to see Ezra standing in the door way to the bathroom.

I mustn't have heard him get home.

_Fuck._

"Ezra." I whisper as I stand up shakily.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his eyes locked on the pregnancy tests.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." My voice breaks and a sob rips through my chest.

"Hey, don't cry." He comes over to me and wraps his arms around my shaking body.

"You're welcome here anytime, you know that." He runs his hands soothingly along my back, pressing kisses into my hair.

"I'm so sorry." I whimper into his chest and Ezra places a long kiss on my forehead, before pulling away and looking into my teary eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm sorry I pushed you." He tells me gently, his thumb running along my tear streaked cheeks.

"No you didn't, I just ran away. I was just so scared Ezra, but I do know how I feel about you. But now I've probably ruined your life." I tell him, another few sobs coming from my body.

"Don't say that. Don't you _ever_ say that. I love you Aria, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You could _never_ ruin my life. Do you understand me?" His intense eyes hold mine, portraying his love for me.

I nod softly, "You really do love me don't you?" I ask timidly, needing to hear it again.

"Always." He responds in an instant.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say but, I love you Ezra." I whisper to him, my eyes connecting with his.

"I love you Aria, and I will always be here for you. _Always_." I nod before casting a quick look over toward the vanity where the pregnancy tests sit.

"I will always be here for you _and_ our baby. If that test is positive Aria, I will not leave you alone in this. We'll get through it together." I smile, it's like he read my mind.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you." I lean up and place a passionate kiss on Ezra's lips moaning as his tongue runs along my closes lips.

God, I've missed this.

"When will we know?" He asks as we pull away.

I glance towards my phone checking the time, before looking up to meet Ezra's anxious eyes.

"Now." I tell him softly, reaching my shaky hand out to pick up the first test.

A test that will tell us our future.

**A/N: Ok, so I know how I want this story to end, but if everyone would please review and tell me if you want an Ezria baby or not because I might be able to change the ending around. **

**Jase' A/N: Hey guys!**

**Did you know that Lex posted a story WITHOUT my a/n? Rude!**

**Also, did you know that some drunk idiots broke into Sea World, swam with the dolphins (after almost getting in with the sharks), stole a penguin, posted pics on fb and then woke up the next morning, realised what they did and released the penguin into the river or something... **

**Never a dull moment in Aus ;) haha**

**Also, it's Lex' and my anniversary on Thursday... :) Just thought you would all like to know... and she might not be updating next weekend if things go according to plan! Haha**

**Mlollylucy – She left you with another cliff hanger! Isn't she mean? Haha Well I'm glad you guys talk? Haha**

**hidingmyheart - You're welcome. I'm full of knowledge ;) I've got plenty of Aussie slang.  
><strong>

**Fanpire101 – Don't cry! They got back together! Haha**

**Hmmm let me think... if you failed your finals would your parents buy that excuse ("I was too busy reading Lexi's chapters and Jason's randomness"?)? **

**Yes, yes they will. I'm clearly awesome. haha  
><strong>

**Bridget Rando – no you haven't reviewed in ages! You slacker! Haha Uhhh excuse me, lots of REAL Aussies say 'cozzie'. You are clearly in a hole over in Perth and don't notice ;) haha  
>... Well at least I think you're from Perth... I forget haha<strong>

**xtremedancer – 28 hours? That's it? Pfft easy... haha ;)  
><strong>

**PLLover1 – YOU GOOGLED IT! HAHHAHA Sorry... :) haha  
><strong>

**We use all of those in Aus... Guess you guys aren't cool enough to have slang like... 'dunny' ;) haha**

**GilmoreGirls945 – She won't ever admit she's wrong haha I wish she'd listen though... but thank you. We did have fun ;) haha  
><strong>

**arihardingB26 – Be careful what you ask for ;) haha She sure has that planned for next chapter don't worry ;) haha  
><strong>

**Prettylittlefan – I hope you don't really talk like that! American's say 'like' too much haha I noticed when I was there last time. And Lex noticed when she did an exchange and she sat in class and every second word in a presentation was 'like'. She said she almost started pulling her hair out haha**

**OH THAT JUST REMINDED ME! Yes, he may have just said I love you by reflex but the other week Lex was out at reception getting keys ready for a tradesperson and all of a sudden some guy walks in and starts to sing to her with a guitar. She just stood there like what the hell?**

**Until one of the sales guys yelled out 'show him some boobs' and everyone started laughing and the guy left.**

**She gets the strangest people... haha**

**YourBiggestFan5296 – You should feel honoured. There are just for you! ;) Why can't all guys be like me? Because they aren't as cool, obviously. Haha Thanks :) I think we are going with Taylor Rose this time around. So I think you gathered she didn't have another chapter ready to go... but it only took like 2 weeks for her to get around to it... haha**

**Samantha Jameson – It's Adams. Haha Congrats to you and your boyfriend :)**

**Our three year anniversary is this Thursday and I proposed on her birthday in mid December last year :).**

**Surfing is fun, and watching people fall off when learning is the best part about teaching it! Haha I can't convince Lex to try though.. Of course I take care of her when she's sick :)**

**PLEASE CONTINUE – You pulled an all nighter to read this? Relax, she continued she will not have a sad ending! Promise! :)  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while but there has been a complication and I have been put on bed rest already. It's going to be a long couple of months...**

**And I know you probably think that means I've got tonnes of time to update but I was too sick/ upset at first. And then I was just spending my days resting by watching Desperate Housewives and sleeping. I mean I should get something out of bed rest right? Haha**

**Anyway, I know this is a little short but it's probably the second last chapter so enjoy anyway. And I think I have forgotten how to write so this is probably my worst chapter ever... haha  
><strong>

**Also, thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter Thirty-Six

_Negative._

I let out a shaky breath as tears gather in my eyes, threatening to fall down my smooth cheeks.

I feel the relief rush threw me instantaneously, with a stab of disappointment and regret.

I don't look up to meet Ezra's eyes, afraid to see the emotion portraying in those beautiful pools.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek before closing my eyes trying to block out the painful images flashing through my head like a movie.

The first doctor's appointment, tears streaming down our face as we see out baby for the first time. The first time I feel the baby move inside me, but it's only a flutter. Months later the baby is moving around and kicking, allowing Ezra to feel the miracle inside me.

The birth. Holding my baby in my arms for the first time, running my small fingers down his or her delicate face.

The first day of preschool, kindergarten and high school where only my words can provide comfort and security.

_One day_.

My eyes finally move up to meet Ezra's and I see the understanding reflecting in his eyes as he draws me close to his chest.

"Aria, this doesn't mean we won't ever have kids. One day when we're both ready it will happen. But when that time comes I want us to have achieved more. You need to finish college, and I need to have made you Mrs. Aria Fitz before that happens." My breath hitches in my throat at his last declaration and my eyes fly open in shock.

"What?" I whisper quietly, unsure I heard correctly.

"Aria, I promise you that one day I will ask you to marry me. You are the love of my life Aria; I don't know what I'd do without you." He tells me seriously, with sincerity laced in his tone.

"Just promise me one thing." I ask looking up into his blue eyes.

"Anything." He answers automatically.

"You'll get down on one knee." My tone is serious and he blinks at me in shock. I giggle at his face before pressing my lips to his.

"Kidding. Well not really... but promise me that you'll never hurt me." My tone is desperate with a hint of anxiety in it.

"I promise. I love you." He picks my left hand up and kisses my ring finger gently before lowering it, and gently running his thumb over it in a silent reminder.

A promise of forever.

"I love you too." I whisper back before reaching up to attach our lips in a feverish kiss.

Ezra's hands reach down and grasp my ass and pulls me up to his height, I take the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist as he places me on the bench.

I yank his shirt over his head before attaching my lips to his neck, nipping and sucking feeling his hot breath on my face.

His hands work their way up my shirt before sliding it over my head and throwing it to the ground before meeting me for an open mouthed kiss.

His fingers fumble with my bra clasp as his tongue slips into my mouth, once the bra is off he picks me up once again, our bare chests crushed together.

He spins us around before trapping me against the wall adjacent to the bathroom door. I pull my legs tighter around his waist, my want heightening.

Ezra's hands hastily slide into my sweat pants as our tongues battle for dominance. His hands firmly grab my ass before shoving me harder against the wall causing a hiss fall from my lips.

I feel the wall disappear as Ezra moves from the Bathroom, carrying me into the bedroom. He throws me down on the bed, smirking down at me as he unzips his jeans and slides them down his legs.

I twist in anticipation as he removes his boxers and reaches down to yank my sweat pants off before trapping me against the bed his hard cock pressing into my panty clad entrance.

I reach my lips up to his in frustration as he grinds his cock against me, causing my wetness to grow. I moan as he slips a finger in my panties and runs it along my begging entrance.

He starts to slip his finger in before he withdraws it, leaving me trembling with need. I shove his hands off my body to pull my panties down my legs and fling them across the room.

I guide his cock to my entrance, stroking him once causing his breath to speed up.

He pins my hands above my head, before pushing into me causing a loud moan to pass my lips.

His lips swoop down and capture mine, our moans melting together as one.

He picks up his speed as my hands run up his toned back, my nails digging into his skin leaving behind red marks.

"Ezra." I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

He starts pounding into me faster and harder as my walls start to tighten.

After a few more thrusts we cum together yelling each other's names.

Ezra collapses on me, our sweat covered bodies pressed against one another.

Once our laboured breathing returns to normal Ezra rolls off me, and pulls me into his side running his hands playing with a strand of my hair.

"Oh crap." Ezra whispers closing his eyes tight.

"What?" I ask worried about his possible regrets.

"You know what this means right?" His blue eyes open and pierce into mine.

"No, not really." I answer slowly, shaking my head.

"We have to tell your parents." I feel my eyes widen and mouth fall open in shock.

**Jase' A/N: I honestly can't be bothered to answer any reviews... mainly because I'm so pissed at the footy right now. And they were from ages ago...**

**It's the time of year for State of Origin again... GO QLD! We're going to make it 7 years!**

**Anyway... I feel like I should have a lot to talk about but I honestly can't think of anything right now...**

**Except Lex is getting so big – and I don't mean that in a bad way. And you should see her waddle, it's so cute haha**

**REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi guys. I know it's been a while, but I'm currently in the hospital because of complications so I didn't really feel like updating.**

**But I wrote this a while ago... and then rewrote it... and then rewrote it again. And I still can't get it to turn out how I want so I'm just posting it anyway.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Professor Fitz.**

**I haven't decided if I'm going to do an epilogue or leave it open for a sequel later... either way, it won't be up for a while I don't think.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Here." I say without looking Ezra's way.

"What's this?" His tone is sceptical, his eyes staring at the object now in his hands.

"Seriously?" I ask monotone.

"Well no, I know what it is obviously." Annoyance laced in his tone.

"Great. How about a gold star?" I ask with heavy sarcasm.

"Aria? Why am I holding a baseball mask?" Ezra shakes his head in confusion as he waves the mask in my face.

"I don't know why are you?" I ask back, a smirk on my face.

"_Aria_, come on." I shot Ezra a look, and he rolls his eyes releasing a sigh of frustration.

"Fine. Why did you give me a baseball mask?" His eyes bore into mine.

"And while we're at it, why are you being so difficult?" He asks, exasperation seeping into his tone.

"The baseball mask if for protection." I completely ignore his second question, looking up to my house, picturing my family sitting in peace.

"What?" I roll my eyes at Ezra's confusion.

"I said I would get you a baseball mask when we were going to come clean to my parents. Here it is." I motion to the object sitting tightly in his hand before taking a step towards the house.

"And?" Ezra asks patiently, halting my movements.

"And what? For God's sake Ezra, let's hurry this disaster up." I snap at him.

"Why are you being so difficult today? Please tell me, baby." I feel my reserve disappearing at his soothing tone.

"That's why, _baby_." I yell in response, tears springing to my eyes.

"I don't understand." Ezra takes a step forward to console me, but I pull away.

"You're making me tell my parents about us, and that's like relationship suicide! They won't let us see each other-"

"You're an adult, they can't stop you." Ezra's response is quick.

"But they can threaten your career, and you know that I'd give you up in a second before I ruin your life. And when they break us up, you won't call me 'baby' anymore. You'll call some _other_ girl 'baby', and then one day you'll have a _baby_ with her. Instead of me. All the promises you made yesterday will mean nothing in 10 minutes time." I only stop my spiel when I feel the saltiness of my tears in my mouth.

"So that's why I'm being so _difficult_, to try and stretch out our time together and to try and give you time to realise how horrible this idea is." I look up unto Ezra's shocked eyes as he closes the distance between us, cradling me into his chest.

"Oh baby." Ezra sighs into my hair before leaving a tender kiss on my head.

"Don't call me that." I mumble into his strong chest.

"_Baby_ I love you. More than anything. There will never be some other woman to call baby, there will be no breaking us apart either." I feel my tears soak his shirt at his sweet words.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I tell him, my voice full of grief.

"I'm not. I don't care of your parents threaten my career. Go right ahead. Because you're _mine_, and I'm yours. And that's just how it is." He tells me sincerely.

I look up to meet his eyes, and his thumbs gently wipe my tears away.

"And one day I _will_ ask you to marry me, and we'll have a baby together. I _promise_." He leans down and places a gentle and loving kiss on my lips, reassuring me of my worries.

"I love you, sorry for my freak out." I rub my nose against his gently before kissing him again.

"I love you too, and look forward to many more freak outs during the rest of our life together." His reply makes my heart swell and his lips claim mine once more.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I nod my head towards the house before taking off toward it, dragging Ezra behind me.

I halt by the front door, biting my lip while trying to build my courage.

"Aria?" Ezra asks tentatively.

"Yea?" I ask without casting my eyes in his direction.

"You know you have to open the door right?" He asks as I roll my eyes and turn to see the smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Shut up." I tell him seriously before looking back towards the door and placing my hand on the handle.

"I'm just, calming myself down a little. I'm nervous." I take a deep breath, letting a small smile grace my face as I feel Ezra hand squeeze mine gently in support.

"Ok, are you ready?" I ask rhetorically while opening the door.

"Oh hey honey, how are you?" my head automatically turns to the sound of mums voice, she's sitting in the lounge room with an open book in her lap.

I take a step into the room, my hand still entwined with Ezra's and I watch as her gaze lands on our entwined hands.

"Um, mum can we talk? There's something I need to tell you." I stutter and stumble through my perfectly rehearsed line fearing my mother's reaction.

"About what sweetie?" I narrow my eyes at my mum's sweet tone.

Ok, I'm officially confused.

"Um there isn't an easy way to say this but..." I trail off looking to Ezra for assistance.

"You're dating your professor." She fills in with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, well. Yea. Wait, you knew?" I blink at my mum in shock.

This can't be my mother, what the hell is going on?

"Of course I knew, I'm your mother after all. And I'm not stupid." She gets off the couch and crosses the room to us.

"I don't understand." My voice is low and unsure.

"I had my suspicions. Why do you think I was torturing you? That dinner confirmed my suspicions. And was hilarious." She laughs as she looks at the two of us.

"Mrs. Montgomery, I don't really know what to say but thank you I suppose." Ezra's grateful tone flows across the room.

"Call me Ella." She smiles at us once more.

"Quit the smiling already. Why aren't you yelling?" I narrow my eyes at my mum suspiciously.

"Well let's just say like mother like daughter." She tells me softly.

"Wait. _You_ dated your college professor?" I ask shocked by the revelation.

"What? Do _you_ think it was wrong?" She smirks and laughs at the irony.

"Fair enough." I say before leaning in for a hug.

"Thanks mum. And for the record I don't want to know any details." I tell her pulling away as she opens her mouth to no doubt give me details.

"Fine, fine. I get it." She puts her hands up in surrender and wonders into the kitchen.

"But trust me, you're gonna want to know! It could help with breaking the news to your father." She shouts from the kitchen.

Well I guess I don't need to ask.

My dad doesn't know.

And oh god. My dad _must_ have been her professor. Yuck.

What is it with my dad and inappropriate relationships?

His student and then his teachers assistant?

I roll my eyes and try to focus back on the task at hand.

"Wow." Ezra breaths out in relief and I turn to smile at him in disbelief.

"Yea. But you're still gonna need that baseball mask for my dad." I nod towards the mask in his hands before reaching up and meeting his lips in a long kiss.

"You know making out right there is just begging for dad to find out." I pull away from Ezra and roll my eyes at my brother.

"Whatever Mike." I tell him as Ezra stands there gobsmacked.

"Wait, he _knows_?" Ezra asks trying to catch up.

"Of course. Subtlety isn't Aria's strong point." I shoot daggers at my brother as he steps off the bottom step and moves closer toward us.

"I know right." Ezra laughs with my brother and I turn my annoyed glare to him, silencing him immediately.

"Oh I know that look too well. I give it to your father all the time." My mum says as she enters the room.  
>"What do you give me all the time?" My dad asks from halfway up the stairs, eyeing us all.<p>

"You know; the look." Mum replies easily.

"Aria was just giving it to Ezra." Mikes fills dad in on some blanks and I hold my breath awaiting dad's response.

"Why would Aria be giving her Professor that look? And why are her arms around his waist?" Dad's tone is questioning and angry.

"You might want to put that on now." I tell Ezra motioning towards the mask.

"Mr Montgomery, I'm in love with your daughter." Ezra tells my dad with sincerity, not missing a beat.

Well crap.

He didn't even give me time to soften him up.

"Why do we even pay our cable bill?" Mike asks, leaning against the wall smirking.

"Would you like some popcorn to go with the show?" I ask Mike sarcastically.

"Thanks sis, that'd be awesome."

"I was being sarcastic. Now go away." We hold each other's stare before he retreats into the lounge room and takes a seat.

Oh yea, like that's any better.

"You _what_?" My father explodes and is suddenly in front of us.

"Byron, honey. Just calm down and we can talk about this." Mum steps between us and tries to defuse the situation.

God I hope she can handle this whole thing. Otherwise we're screwed.

And not the good kind.

"Calm down? How am I meant to calm down? He's her Professor. It's just wrong." He shoots Ezra a disgusted look and mums expression changes instantly.

God, are all men stupid?

"Excuse me? Are we wrong too then?" Mum fires back, anger in her tone.

"No of course not honey. This has nothing to do with us." Dad replies instantly. His worries on placating mum for the time being, and off Ezra's and my 'inappropriate' relationship.

The answer is yes. All men are stupid.

"Really? Good then. Because if I recall correctly _you_ were my Professor, so the situation is exactly the same. So get over it already. Or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Ok? Great. Who's hungry?"

We all stare at my mum in shocked silence as she retreats to the kitchen.

I cautiously follow behind her, leaving Ezra to brave my father alone.

Well not alone, he has Mile.

Yea, like that's any better.

I walk in the kitchen to find mum rummaging around in the fridge.

"Mum?" I ask quietly.

"Yea honey?" She shuts the fridge and leans against it.

"Why are you so ok with Ezra and I? I mean I know you and dad were in the same situation, which by the way is just weird and creepy... but. I kind of forgot my point, thinking about you two is just gross. Blah." She laughs at my little rant before encasing me in a hug.

"Because when we told my parents, they didn't accept it at all and they tried to drive us apart. And you know what happened?" She asks while playing with a strand of my hair.

"What?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"It just drove me away from them and into your father's arms more. True love can't be broken up Aria, and I'm not going to risk losing my baby girl. If you truly love him, then I won't stand in your way." Mum places a gently kiss on my forehead before looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks mum." I try to blink back the tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"You really love him don't you?" Mum asks quietly.

"I really do. More than anything." I tell her just as quietly.

"Good, I'm glad. I know you've been so against the idea of love for years and I was so hoping that would change before it was too late."

I lean forward for another hug and I don't pull away until I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Aria, I'm not going to lie and say I approve or like this but I'm going to try and accept this. Because I've seen what happens if I don't. And I don't want that for us." I pull my dad into the hug as well, thankful for the turnout of events.

"Wait a minute. So that's what that disaster of a dinner was the other week Ella. You planned it all." He questions my mum and she just smirks at him.

I kiss them both on the cheek before leaving them alone in the kitchen to find Ezra.

I walk into the lounge room to see him sitting next to Mike on the couch. I smile down at him before squeezing myself down on the couch between them.

"I love you." I tell him quietly looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too, _baby_." He whispers in reply, leaning down to attach our lips in a gentle kiss.

I smile against his lips, knowing he is going to keep all the promises he made.

Because he loves me.

And I love him.

Forever.

**Jase's A/N: Hey! How's everyone?**

**The last few weeks have been hell, and then on Saturday night Lex went into an early labor, which thankfully the doctor was able to stop. Would not be good for our baby girl to come almost 2 months early.**

**But one good thing has come out of Lex being bored in the hospital. She has finally decided on where we are going for our honeymoon next year... although she keeps adding more cities to it... but whatever she wants I guess...**

**So far it's going to be; Paris, New York, Las Vegas and LA. And I cannot wait.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
